La Mentira de Candy
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy White una joven sencilla se verá en la obligación de mentir sobre su vida, para poder estar con el hombre que ama y rencontrarse con su hermana, a la que dejo de ver desde niña. ¿Podrá ser capaz de mantener sus mentiras y no ser descubierta?
1. Chapter 1

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 ** **Nota: El titulo de esta historia es creacion de mi amiga Stormaw. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y apoyarme nuevamente con este nuevo fic.****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Una noche inolvidable**

A sus veinte años Candy White es una joven luchadora, que ha sabido salir adelante a pesar de no tener familia. Ella se ha criado en un hogar de niños en Michigan, donde ha sido muy feliz, al cuidado de dos generosas mujeres que le han brindado cariño y protección. Sin embargo Candy con el dolor de su corazón tomó la decisión de marcharse del hogar, ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo y dos motivos muy importantes que impulsaron aún más su decisión. Una de ellas era poder entrar a estudiar enfermería, desde niña soñaba con ser enfermera y para poder lograr ese sueño tenía que mudarse a Chicago. Pero el otro motivo y el más importante era encontrar a su hermana Annie, a la que dejó de ver desde niña, cuando Annie fue adoptada por una familia de dinero. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella, y su gran anhelo es algún dia volverla a ver.

Una tarde de primavera Candy llegó a la ciudad de Chicago, sin mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero con una gran cantidad de sueños en su corazón. Gracias a una de las educadoras del hogar la señorita Pony, Candy llegó a la casa de la abuela Martha, que la acogió con mucho cariño, junto con su nieta Patty, que se ha trasformado en una gran amiga para la rubia. En poco tiempo Candy encontró un trabajo en una heladería y se escribió en un instituto público para entrar a estudiar enfermería.

Se sentía realmente dichosa de poder ir logrando sus sueños, pero todavía le faltaba el que el tanto deseaba, localizar a su hermana Annie. Tiempo que tenía buscaba por guías telefónicas, periódicos y revistas a la familia que la había adoptado, los Britter. Era lo único que sabía de ellos, sin embargo no descansaría hasta dar con su paradero. Era una chica con mucha fuerza y optimismo que estaba segura que obtendría todo lo que quería.

—Candy mira te traje un rico jugo y un pedazo de pastel –le dijo su amiga Patty.

—Gracias Patty, no te debiste molestar –dijo Candy que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre.

—Amiga te has pasado toda la tarde buscando a la familia que adopto a tu hermana.

—No voy a descansar hasta encontrarlos.

—Debiste haber sufrido mucho cuando te separaron de ella.

—Sí, fue muy doloroso –comentó con melancolía –Pero bueno, no quiero ponerme triste, hay que seguir buscando.

—Déjame ayudarte, si los Britter son de dinero tienen que salir en las páginas sociales –dijo Patty tomando una revista que comenzó a observar -Mira aquí sale el guapísimo de William Albert Andrew.

Candy le quito la revista a su amiga y vio la fotografía de uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

—Vaya, si es guapísimo –comentó sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre que le podía quitar el aliento a cualquier mujer –¿Quién es?

—Es un conocido hombre de negocios, dueño de muchas empresas en el país y el extranjero. Imagínate la gran cantidad de admiradoras que tiene.

—Me imagino que muchas, ese hombre es todo un príncipe –suspiró Candy –¿Patty tú crees que él pueda conocer a los Britter?

—Con lo influyente que es debe conocer a muchas familias de dinero. Te diste cuenta lo que dice debajo de la fotografía.

—¿Que dice…?

—Que mañana en la noche se realizara una fiesta por el aniversario de sus empresas.

—¿Patty piensas que lo Britter pueden asistir a esa fiesta? –le preguntó Candy expectante.

—Yo creo que sí, siempre las familias más importantes de Chicago asisten a todos esos eventos.

—¡Entonces tengo que ir!

—Pero no tienes invitación, sin invitación no te dejaran entrar.

—No te preocupe, yo me las arreglos para que me dejen entrar –dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y tienes un vestido indicado para asistir?

—¡Un vestido!

—Sí, sino vistes debidamente menos te van a dejar entrar.

—Oh amiga que problema, no tengo ninguno. Creo que no podre asistir a esa fiesta –comentó Candy con tristeza.

—Claro que podrás asistir –le dijo la abuela Martha desde el lumbrar de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

Ambas chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

—Abuela estabas aquí –le dijo Patty observándola a través de sus anteojos.

—Sí y aunque no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, esta vez hice bien porque yo voy ayudar a que Candy vaya a esa fiesta.

—¿Cómo abuela…?

—Ya lo sabrán…-contestó la anciana con una risita.

…

Al dia siguiente cerca de las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, para asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de las empresas Andrew. Era el aniversario número 50, desde que el padre de William Andrew había inaugurado su primera empresa, con mucho éxito, por lo que años después se convirtió en una de las empresas más grandes del país.

Vestido con un elegante traje color negro, William Albert Andrew recibía a sus invitados con la cortesía de siempre. Era un hombre muy atractivo y con una inteligencia que encantaba a todos lo que lo conocían. De su familia habían asistido sus dos sobrinos Stear y Archie Cornwell en representación de sus padres que estaban de viaje. Su tía Elroy se había ausentado por problemas de salud. En la inauguración también se encontraban los Legan socios de William Andrew. Ellos habían llegado con su hijo Neil un bueno para nada y su hija Elisa Legan, una joven caprichosa que está obsesionada con conquistar al joven millonario.

—William te felicito por el aniversario de tus empresas, ha sido un gran logro mantenerla todos estos años –le comentó Elisa bebiendo un sorbo de champaña con coquetería.

—Gracias Elisa –contestó él sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de la joven.

—William, después podríamos salir a celebrar algún lado.

—Me encantaría Elisa, pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Mi agenda está completamente ocupada.

—Entiendo –dijo la joven haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Elisa permiso, tengo que atender a unos invitados –dijo Albert caminando hacia otro lugar de la fiesta.

Llegó hasta donde estaban sus sobrinos Stear y Archie Cornwell, ambos muchachos muy guapos y agradables.

—Tio estabas con la melosa de Elisa –le dijo Stear.

—Sí, no la soporto…

—Qué alivio, no la quiero como tía, sería peor que la tía abuela –comentó Archie divertido.

—Jajajaja de eso no me cabe duda. Elisa está muy lejos de ser la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Y cómo sería esa mujer, tio? –le preguntó Stear.

—No lo sé…tiene que ser una joven diferente a las que he conocido.

—Tiene que ser una como mi novia Annie, que es una chica muy especial –comentó Archie dando un suspiro.

—Hablando de tu novia, ahí viene con sus padres –le dijo Stear dándole un codazo.

—Pero si Annie está de viaje.

—Entonces acaba de llegar.

Archie desvió su mirada hacia la entrada donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, cuando vio a su novia Annie Britter, a la que no veía hace varios meses, desde que ella se fue de viaje con sus padres.

—Permiso, voy a saludar a mi novia…

Archie llegó hasta su novia, donde le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

—¡Annie mi amor! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Esta mañana…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos por teléfono?

—Es que era una sorpresa –le sonrió ella –Te extrañe tanto.

—Mi hija no hallaba la hora de regresar para estar contigo Archie –le comentó la madre de Annie.

—Disculpen señores Britter, no los he saludado -se disculpó Archie.

—No te preocupes muchacho, sabemos lo mucho que tienes que haber extrañado a nuestra hija –le dijo el señor Britter.

—Sí, mucho…

—¿Archie me invitas a tomar un jugo? –le propuso Annie -Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

—Claro amor…Señor Britter me llevo a su hija un momento.

—Ve tranquilo, sé que la cuidaras bien.

Archie le tomó la mano a Annie y la condujo a otro lugar del salón, para estar asolas con ella.

—Querido no crees que Archie es el hombre ideal para nuestra hija –le comentó la señora Britter –Es uno de los mejores partidos de Chicago.

—Si, además que me beneficiaria mucho emparentarme con los Cornwell y los Andrew, todo querrían contratar mis servicios de abogado.

—Lo que me preocupa que Archie se llegue a enterar que Annie es adoptada.

—Eso no tiene por qué ocurrir si nosotros no decimos la verdad de nuestra hija –dijo el señor Britte, bebiendo una copa de champaña que le ofreció un mozo.

—¿Y si ella lo hace…?

—Hay que impedírselo, eso puede arruinar su futuro. Imagínate, Archie despreciaría a Annie.

—¡Oh no lo quiero ni pensar! –exclamó la señora Britter afligida - Con lo enamorada que está de Archie no resistiría que él la despreciara.

—Vez que hay que mantener la boca cerrada.

—Querido, se te olvida que Annie tiene una hermana.

—No se me ha olvidado, pero a estas alturas esa muchacha debe vivir en otro lugar, apuesto que ni si acuerda que tuvo una hermana. Y si algún dia se le ocurriera aparecer hay que impedirle que se acerque a Annie. Eso tenemos que tenerlo muy claro.

…

En ese momento Candy llegó a la fiesta de los Andrew, vestida como una reina. Con un vestido dorado, largo y descotado en la espalda, acompañado de unos finos zapatos y un juego de pulsera y collar de oro. Estaba convertida en otra mujer y gracias a la abuela Martha, que había tenido la gentileza de ayudarla, convirtiéndose en su hada madrina de esa noche.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Ese mismo dia que la abuela Martha encontró a su nieta Patty platicando con Candy sobre aquella fiesta. Llevó a las dos jovencitas a su habitación, donde abrió un baúl y saco una tela dorada de buena calidad, también saco un joyero que tenía un juego de collar y pulsera de oro._

— _¿Abuela de donde sacaste esta tela y joyas? –le preguntó Patty mirándola sorprendida._

— _Es lo único que me quedó cuando mis padres tenían una buena posición social._

— _¿Usted fue de dinero abuela Martha? –le preguntó Candy mirándola atenta con sus ojos verdes._

— _Sí, mis padres eran ricos. Me crie en una hermosa residencia en Florida con muchas comodidades y sirvientes, pero después mi padre hiso malos negocios y nos quedamos en la ruina –les contó la abuela con cierta emoción –De esos tiempos esto fue lo único que me quedo, esta tela dorada y estas joyas que fueron un regalo de mis padres._

— _Qué triste haber perdido todo._

— _Sí, fue muy triste Candy, pero después salimos a delante, claro nunca volvimos a tener la misma posición._

— _Abuela no recordaba esa historia…-dijo Patty._

— _Hace mucho tiempo que te la conté –le recordó - Lo bueno que esta tela le servirá a Candy para que se haga un hermoso vestido y usara estas joyas, así podrá asistir a esa fiesta._

— _Oh abuela Martha nunca voy a olvidar lo que está haciendo por mí –le dijo la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo._

— _Es un placer ayudarte, para que encuentres a tu hermana._

— _Es lo que más deseo en esta vida, volver a ver a Annie –expresó Candy con sus ojos iluminados -Ahora me van a faltar unos zapatos._

— _Yo te puedo prestar los zapatos –dijo Patty –Son los que use en la fiesta de mi graduación, son de buena calidad, me costaron un ojo de la cara._

— _Gracias amiga._

— _Candy que te parece si buscamos en mi computadora algunos diseños, para tener una idea de cómo hacer el vestido –le sugirió Patty_

— _Es una buena idea amiga. Con ese vestido y joyas voy a parecer una verdadera millonaria._

 _Las tres se echaron a reír._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Se sentía nerviosa por encontrarse en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con ella y sobre todo porque no tenía invitación, así que algo convincente se le tenía que ocurrir para salir del paso. A como diera lugar tenía que entrar a esa fiesta, algo le decía en su corazón que la familia de su hermana se encontraba ahí, así que esa oportunidad no la podía desperdiciar.

Se acomodó un poco el vestido y dando un suspiro caminó hasta la entrada, donde se encontraba un guardia que estaba pidiendo las invitaciones.

—¿Señorita su invitación? –le preguntó mirándola serio.

Ella tragó seco antes de responder.

—¡Mi invitación!

—Sí, su invitación…

—Bueno…lo que pasa… que mi invitación se me quedo en mi casa.

—Lo siento señorita, pero sin invitación no la puedo dejar entrar.

—Y no podría hacer una excepción, sabe adentro me esperan unos amigos y…

—Ya le dije que no puedo…-la interrumpió el guardia con molestia –Y no siga insistiendo, sino tendré que sacarla a la fuerza.

—¡Usted es un grosero! –protestó Candy furiosa –Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo para que me saque de esa manera.

—¿Que está pasando? –preguntó una voz masculina al escuchar la discusión.

Candy se volteo encontrándose con la presencia del mismísimo William Albert Andrew. Ese mismo hombre que había conocido en una revista y que la había dejado muy impresionada.

—¡Usted! –exclamó asombrada de verlo.

El la miró con una leve sonrisa, preguntándose quien era esa joven tan bella, que lo observaba de una manera muy especial.

—¿Quién es usted, señorita…?

—Es una intrusa señor Andrew, quiere entrar a la fiesta sin invitación –respondió el guardia.

—¿En serio no tiene invitación? –le preguntó a ella.

—Si… no tengo, tuve un olvido y se me quedo en mi casa, pero si no puedo entrar no importa. Es mejor que me vaya.

Ella dio un paso para marcharse, cuando Albert le tomó el brazo, provocando en la joven un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—De ninguna manera, usted no se va perder la fiesta.

—¿Me está hablando en serio, señor Andrew? –le preguntó sintiendo sus piernas templar.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Veo que me conoce?

—Sí, lo he visto en algunas revistas sociales.

—Y ya que me conoce me gustaría conocerla a usted. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Candice.

—Qué bello nombre…

—Gracias…

—¿Entramos a la fiesta? –le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

—¿Con usted…?

—Sí, digamos que es mi invitada especial.

Candy sintiendo que estaba viviendo un bello sueño, le tomó el brazo al hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Junto a el entró a un lujoso salón, donde se estaba realizando la fiesta. En ese instante varios fotógrafos comenzaron a sacarle fotos al millonario, preguntándose quien era la preciosura que lo estaba acompañando. No era novedad que William Andrew siempre andaba acompañado de hermosas mujeres, pero esta era la más bella de todas.

Por otro lado todos los presentes también estaban intrigados, queriendo saber quién era la nueva conquista del empresario, en especial Elisa Legan que se sintió furiosa de verlo al lado de esa misteriosa mujer.

—¿Quién será esa estúpida que llegó con William? –se preguntó bebiendo champaña.

—Otra que se te adelantó en conquistarlo hermanita –dijo su hermano Niel en tono de burla.

—¡Cállate idiota! William Andrew va ser mío, ni esa ni ninguna otra me lo va quitar.

—Jajajaja hermanita, deja de soñar, el jamás se va fijar en ti.

—Eso está por verse, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Albert acerco a Candy a una mesa, donde tomó una copa de champaña para ella y otra para él.

—Champaña –le dijo pasándole la copa.

—Es…que…yo no bebo.

—Pero puede hacer una excepción, esta es una ocasión especial. ¿No le parece?

—¡Oh claro que es especial! –exclamó pensando que era la noche más especial de toda su vida.

—Entonces hacemos un brinde.

—Por supuesto –contestó Candy bebiendo un sorbo de champaña –Esta muy bella su fiesta.

—Gracias. Estamos celebrando el aniversario de las empresas que fundó mi padre.

—Debió haber sido un hombre muy inteligente y trabajólico para lograr todo lo que tienen.

—Claro que lo era, yo aprendí muchas cosas de él.

—Me imagino, usted es un hombre muy capaz.

—De verdad lo cree…

—Si…por algo se ha hecho muy conocido.

—Quisiera no serlo tanto –sonrió Albert –Pero no hablemos solo de mí. ¿Dígame usted es de Chicago?

—He…no…soy de Nueva York –contestó mintiendo.

—¿Y qué está haciendo en Chicago?

—Visitando a una amiga…

—¿Y por qué no vino con su amiga…?

—Ella… va llegar más tarde…

—Entiendo…

En una banda de muchos músicos comenzó a tocar.

—Me encanta esta música –expresó Albert –¿Bailamos?

—¿Bailar con usted?

—Sí, me haría el honor, señorita…

Ella asistió con la cabeza y se fue con él a la pista de baile donde se pusieron a bailar, al ritmo de un jazz muy romántico.

Albert la acerco a su cuerpo y le coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que Candy le coloco la suya en el hombro de él. Ambos en silencio comenzaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por la música, que los tenia completamente conectados.

—¿Qué le parece este jazz? –le preguntó Albert en el oído de ella.

—Es el más maravilloso que he escuchado en mi vida –contestó Candy con un suspiro.

—¿En serio nunca lo había escuchado?

—No…¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama… 'My One and Only Love'

—Nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Sus miradas se mesclaron en ese instante con mucha emoción.

Elisa no aguantó más y caminó hasta ellos.

—Cariño no me vas a presentar a tu amiga –le dijo echándole una fulminada mirada a Candy.

—Por supuesto Elisa, te presento a la señorita Candice.

—Gusto en conocerte, Candice.

—Lo mismo digo señorita –contestó la rubia incomoda.

—Me imagino que William te habrá dicho que yo soy su novia.

—¡Su novia!

—Si…

—Elisa tu sabes que eso es mentira –le reclamó Albert.

—Pero cariño, ya es tiempo que todos sepan que somos novios –le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello con coquetería.

—Permiso, es mejor que me vaya –dijo Candy saliendo del salón.

Elisa se rio.

—Qué joven tan mal educada, irse de esa manera,

—¡Ya Elisa! –la aparto de él –Deja esta farsa, entiende que tú nunca serás mi novia.

El millonario rápidamente se puso a seguir a la rubia, rogando poder encontrarla. Aquella chica le había causado una gran atracción, que no podía dejar que se fuera de esa manera.

...

Candy llegó hasta una gran piscina, que estaba iluminada con luces de distintos colores. Sin darse cuenta justo al otro lado de la piscina se encontraba su hermana Annie, que estaba besándose con su novio Archie, sin embargo no la pudo reconocer. Sintiendo un poco de frio floto sus brazos, mientras que con su mirada buscaba la salida de aquel lugar.

—Tengo que irme de aquí –dijo dando unos pasos, cuando una mano fuerte le tomó el brazo.

—No se vaya –le dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

—Tengo que irme, señor Andrew…

—Es mentira lo que dijo Elisa, ella no es mi novia.

—No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, es lo más normal que tenga una novia.

—Es que no lo es…Elisa jamás podría ser mi novia, no me gustan las mujeres como ella.

—¿Y cómo le gustan?

—Como tú –le contestó acariciándole una mejilla, para poco a poco a comenzar a besar esos labios que moría por hacer suyos.

Candy sentía que se le cortaba la respiración, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar de aquellos labios tan apasionados, pero al mismo tiempo tan tiernos, que le estaban tocando lo más profundo de su corazón.

El colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, y ella lo abrazo por el cuello olvidándose de todo. Estaba pérdida en aquel beso, un beso tan maravilloso que no quería que no terminara nunca.

Por otro lado William Albert Andrew, el prestigioso millonario parecía un adolecente, cautivado por una misteriosa chica que lo tenía completamente enloquecido. No sabía lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo, era la primera vez que una mujer lo hacía sentir así, tan vulnerable, sintiéndose hasta un tonto por caer en los encantos de una rubia que acababa de conocer.

Sin embargo era lo que menos importaba en ese instante, donde ambos viajaban entre las nubes, sumergidos en esos besos que los estaba haciendo perder la razón.

—¡William! –se escuchó la voz de un hombre alto de bigote.

Ambos sobresaltados rompieron el beso.

—Tengo que irme –dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar los ojos del hombre que la había besado por primera vez.

—No, no dejare que te vayas….-la retuvo tomándole la muñeca.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme…

Candy se soltó de él y se marchó, sin darse cuenta se le cayó la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca derecha.

Albert se dio cuenta de eso y la recogió con una de sus manos. Mostrando una amplia sonrisa pensó, que aquella joya le serviría para volverla a ver.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo fic de nuestros queridos rubios. Es de epoca actual y va ser una historia muy romantica, espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me den su opinion.**

 **Mil besos para todas ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **Volverte a ver**

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, se la pasó pensando en lo que había vivido en esa fiesta y en aquel beso que aun sentía en sus labios. Aun le costaba creer que un hombre como William Albert Andrew la había besado, tratándola como una princesa, su princesa. Fue un beso que nunca iba a olvidar, no solo porque había sido su primer beso, sino porque fue con un verdadero príncipe. Todo había sido como un sueño, un hermoso sueño que la iba a acompañar el resto de su vida.

Patty apenas se levantó fue al cuarto de su amiga, para saber cómo le había ido en la fiesta.

—¿Candy y cuéntame pudiste ver a la familia de tu hermana? –le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—No, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de averiguar si ellos se encontraban ahí.

—Qué pena amiga…

—Pero me pasó algo inesperado.

—¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa.

—Conocí a William Andrew.

—Era obvio que lo conocieras si él iba a estar ahí.

—Es que lo conocí de una manera que no te puedes imaginar.

—¿De qué manera…?

—Me besó.

—¡Que! –exclamó Patty asombrada.

—Que ese hombre me besó –contestó apretando una almuada –¡Y fue un beso maravilloso!

—¿En serio amiga? ¿Cuéntame cómo fue?

—Claro que te voy a contar…

Candy le relató a su amiga todo lo que había vivido en la fiesta y en la forma que conoció al joven millonario.

—¿Ósea que él pensó que tú eras una joven rica?

—Si Patty, por eso se portó así conmigo, sino jamás me habría invitado a su fiesta.

—Vaya amiga, que noche.

—Fue una noche que nunca voy a olvidar –expresó Candy con sus ojos verdes iluminados.

—Cuando le cuente a mi abuela no lo va creer.

—Hablando de la abuela Martha, tengo que entregarle las joyas que me prestó –dijo Candy mirándola encima del velador –Aquí está la cadena, pero la pulsera no la veo.

—Míratela en la muñeca.

Candy se la miró, pero no la tenía.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No la tengo!

—A lo mejor se te cayó en la fiesta.

—Tú crees Patty –dijo Candy preocupada.

—Es lo más probable, amiga.

—Entonces tendré que volver a ese lugar. Como sea tengo que recuperar esa pulsera.

…

En la mansión Andrew, Elroy Andrew la tía de William Andrew una mujer estricta y conservadora, apenas abre el periódico mientras tomaba desayuno, se encontró con la fotografía de su sobrino William, acompañado de una hermosa rubia que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Con el ceño fruncido miraba detenidamente la fotografía, en especial aquella nueva conquista de su sobrino que la tenía muy intrigada.

—¿Archie se puede saber quién es la joven que sale con William en el periódico? –preguntó con un rostro poco amable.

—No lo sé…tía.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes…? ¿Acaso no estuviste anoche en la fiesta?

—Es que no la conocí. Yo estaba con mi novia Annie en otro lugar cuando tio William entró con ella. ¿Verdad Stear? –se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

—Es verdad lo que dice mi hermano tía abuela –confirmó - Él no la conoció, pero yo si la vi de lejos y es bellísima.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—No, eso tienes que preguntárselo a tio William.

—¿Qué es lo que tía Elroy tiene que preguntarme? –preguntó Albert que llegó en ese momento al comedor.

—Es sobre la chica de anoche –le respondió Archie.

Albert se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿William quién es esa joven? –le preguntó Elroy con un tono autoritario – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es…? ¿Es de nuestro círculo social?

—Tía no crees que son muchas preguntas a la vez –le dijo con tranquilidad y acomodándose la servilleta en sus piernas.

—Es que tengo que saber con quién te estas involucrando. No quiero que aparezca una de esas muchachas arribista que quieran sacarte dinero.

—Tranquila tía, ella no es de esas.

—Entonces, dime ¿cómo se llama?

—Candice.

—¿Y su apellido?

—No se lo pregunte.

—Pero William, debiste preguntárselo. ¿Cómo puedes andar con una muchacha que no conoces su apellido?

—Tía, se me paso… Cuando la vuelva a ver se lo preguntaré.

—Preferiría que no te siguieras involucrando con ella y lo hagas con Elisa Legan.

—Tía por favor…-protestó Albert -Sabes que nunca he soportado a Elisa, no me pidas que tenga algo con ella.

—¡William no hables así de Elisa!

—Tía es la verdad…Y ya no te metas en mi vida, soy un hombre grande no un niño.

El cuerpo de Elroy se puso rígido y su rostro enrojeció.

—Se me quito el apetito –tiro la servilleta en la mesa –Me voy a mi habitación.

—Tía, no te pongas así…Quédate a desayunar conmigo –le pidió Albert.

Ella no le respondió nada y se marchó.

—Tio William, déjala –le dijo Archie –Ya se le pasara. Mejor síguenos hablando de esa chica.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Tio y esa chica es de Chicago ? –preguntó Stear bebiendo jugo.

—No, es de Nueva York.

—¿Me imagino que le pediste el número de su celular? –le preguntó Archie.

—No, pero sé que la voy a volver a ver –dijo Albert con una sonrisa recordando que tenía algo que ella regresaría a recuperar.

...

En la residencia de los Britter, Annie todavía seguía dormida cuando su madre le llevó la bandeja con el desayuno. No siempre lo acostumbraba hacer, era una labor de las sirvientas, pero en esta ocasión lo había hecho para hablar algo muy importante con ella.

—Buenos días, hija –le dijo dejándole la bandeja en la cama.

—Buenos días, mamá –contestó la joven acomodándose en la cama –¿Qué hora es?

—Más de las diez…

—Me quede dormida…

—No importa, no tienes nada que hacer. Toma tu desayuno.

—Gracias mamá, tengo mucha hambre –comentó comiendo una tostada -¿Y papá?

—En su trabajo. ¿Hija cuéntame cómo te fue con Archie?

—Muy bien. Lo extrañaba tanto y el a mí.

—Se ve que está muy enamorado de ti.

—Igual que yo –suspiró Annie –¡Lo amo tanto!

—Ojala te llegues a casar con él.

—Todavía soy muy joven para casarme, pero más adelante claro que me encantaría hacerlo con Archie.

—Hija hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? –le preguntó bebiendo jugo.

—Annie por nada del mundo tienes que contarle a Archie que eres adoptada.

El rostro de la joven cambió completamente, ya que no le gustaba tocar ese tema. Un tema que le incomodaba y la hacía ponerse triste.

—Por supuesto que no mamá –respondió tajante en su respuesta - Si Archie se enterara de algo así, es capaz de terminar conmigo.

—Es lo mismo que pienso, por eso tenemos que ser prudentes con ese tema.

—Si mamá, me daría terror que Archie o cualquier otra persona supiera que soy adoptada –dijo Annie sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Tranquila, eso jamás va ocurrir. Para todo el mundo tu ere nuestra hija biológica.

—¡Oh gracias mamá por haberme adoptado! –expresó Annie abrazándola.

—Fue un placer mi preciosa. Has sido una hija maravillosa –le acarició el cabello –Imagínate sino te hubiéremos adoptado estarías en ese hogar o quizás donde pasando necesidades, como lo debe estar pasando tu hermana.

—Mi hermana –repitió ella que prácticamente no la recordaba –No me acuerdo de ella.

—Mejor, ella hace muchos años que dejó ser parte de tu vida. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu futuro junto a Archie.

—Si mamá…

Una sirvienta entro al cuarto.

—Señorita Annie, la busca su amiga, la señorita Elisa Legan.

—Dile que mi hija va enseguida –le contestó la señora Britte.

—Si señora…

—Hija apresúrate, para que atiendas a tu amiga, es bueno que mantengamos buenas relaciones con los Legan.

—Eso lo tengo claro mamá.

…

Minutos después Annie luciendo unos cómodos jeans y una blusa en tono azul. Bajo atender a su amiga Elisa, a la que conocía desde que ambas estudiaron en un prestigioso colegio de Chicago.

—Elisa que sorpresa –le dijo saludándola.

—Annie, vengo a pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué favor….?

Ambas se sentaron en un sofá de la sala.

—Quiero que me ayudes averiguar quién es la chica con la que William estuvo en la fiesta.

—¿Qué chica?

—Una que salé en el periódico con él –le explicó Elisa - ¿No lo has visto?

—No…

—Es una coqueta que estuvo un rato con William en la fiesta, jamás la había visto en mi vida, así que me urge saber de dónde salió.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

—Preguntándole a Archie, él debe saber quién es esa coqueta que me quiere quitar a William.

—No creo que Archie me lo diga…

—Tienes que convencerlo. ¿Acaso no es tu novio? –la presiono Elisa con insistencia - Annie me tienes que ayudar.

—Está bien Elisa, a ver que te averiguo de esa chica.

—Hazlo pronto. Entre más luego me entere quien es esa coqueta va ser mejor para mí -dijo Elisa que se moría por saber quién era su supuesta rival.

…

Ese mismo dia Candy fue al centro de evento donde se había realizado la fiesta de los Andrew, para recuperar la pulsera de la abuela Martha, esta se la había prestado con tan buena voluntad que tenía que hacer todo para recuperarla. Al llegar le pidió a un guardia que le ayudara a buscarla, tanto por el salón como en la piscina, donde había estado antes de marcharse, pero ni ella ni el hombre tuvieron éxito de encontrarla.

—¡Que voy hacer ahora! –dijo tomándose la cabeza –Tengo que encontrarla.

—Es esto lo que tiene que encontrar –le dijo una voz masculina mostrándole la pulsera.

Candy se volteo encontrándose con la presencia de William Andrey. Ese hombre con el que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida.

Como atontada se quedó mirándolo sin poder evitar recordar aquel beso, que la hiso sentirse un poco avergonzada.

El también recordó aquel beso, sintiendo ganas de besarla otra vez.

—La tenía usted –le dijo.

—Sí, se le cayó anoche cuando se fue.

—Oh gracias por guardarla, señor Andrew. Es muy importante para mí.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Me la entrega –le pidió Candy con ganas de tomarla, pero él se la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dársela.

—¿Por qué…? –preguntó con cara de interrogación.

—Por qué se la daré esta noche cuando venga a cenar conmigo.

Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en la propuesta del millonario, una propuesta que no dejaba de cautivarle. Sin embargo no podía aceptar esa invitación, con dolor en el alma tenía que decirle que no.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cenar con usted.

El la miró con decepción, ya que esperaba otra respuesta de ella.

—¿Por qué…?

—Por qué…bueno… lo que pasa… que me regreso a Nueva York.

El curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, pensando que ese era el motivo y no otro.

—Con mayor razón, que sea una cena de despedida.

—De verdad no puedo.

—Es que si no cenas conmigo no podrá recuperar la pulsera.

—Eso no es justo –se quejó Candy –¡Me está chantajeando!

—Jajajaja, algo así, pero es la única manera que acepte mi invitación.

Candy suspiro hondo, pensando que no le quedaría otra alternativa que aceptar aquella invitación. Después de todo le serviría para despedirse de ese millonario tan encantador.

—De acuerdo, voy a cenar con usted, señor Andrew.

—Perfecto –expresó eufórico - ¿Dónde la paso a buscar…?

—¿A buscar? –repitió ella pestañando rápidamente.

—Sí. ¿Dónde vive su amiga?

—Ella… vive lejos de la ciudad, así que es mejor que me diga la dirección del restaurante donde vamos a cenar.

—Está bien…le doy la dirección y nos vemos ahí a las ocho de la noche.

—Ahí estaré…-le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, que a él le pareció la más bella que había visto en su vida.

...

Por la noche, Candy luciendo un bonito vestido de color verde, el mejor que tenía y consiguiéndole nuevamente la fina cadena de oro a la abuela Martha. Llegó al restaurante donde Albert la estaba esperando, tan atractivo como siempre, llevando puesto una fina camisa color celeste y unos pantalones grises que le asentaban muy bien.

Al entrar ella se sintió alucinada, al ver que era un restaurante muy lujoso.

—Pensé que no llegaría –le dijo Albert corriéndole la silla para que se sentara.

—Es que no pasaba ningún taxis que me dejara hasta aquí.

—¿No tiene automóvil propio? –le preguntó Albert sentándose en su lugar.

—He…si, pero lo tengo en Nueva York.

—Entiendo…-le sonrió –¡Esta muy hermosa!

Ella se sonrojó.

—Oh gracias, señor Andrew.

—Dime, Albert…

El corazón de ella dio un salto con la petición de el, eso hacia un trato más cercano, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—De acuerdo, tú también me puedes decir, Candice.

—Candice aquí tienes tu pulsera –le dijo pasándosela.

Ella de inmediato la recibió y la guardó en su cartera de mano.

—Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace volverla a tener conmigo.

—Me imagino, es un regalo de alguien especial, ¿verdad?

—Bueno…sí.

—¿Quieres vino? –le preguntó Albert abriendo una botella, una de las más caras del restaurante.

—No, prefiero un jugo. No acostumbro a beber.

—Ok, te pediré un jugo.

El millonario llamó a un mesero para que le trajera un jugo a Candy.

—Bueno Candice. ¿Quiero que me hables de ti?

—De mi…

—Sí. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Ella tomó aliento antes de responder, pensando en lo que le diría. El creía que era una joven de su mismo nivel social, así que tenía que seguir con esa mentira, después de todo sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver.

—Mi apellido…

—Si…

—Bueno…es….Wembley –contestó al recordar que hace poco había visto una película donde salía esa apellido y pertenecía a una joven de dinero.

—¿Y tu padre a que se dedica?

—El…tiene... muchas acciones por todos lados -respondió recordando que el padre de la chica de la película tenía acciones - Yo no sé mucho de eso.

— ¿Y vives con tus padres en Nueva York?

—Sí, con ellos.

—Pienso que tendríamos mucho que hablar con tu padre sobre las acciones.

—Me imagino que si…-sonrió incomoda.

—Me gustaría mucho conocer a mis futuros suegros.

—¡Futuros suegros! –repitió ella sin entender.

—Sí, ellos podrían ser mis futuros suegros, a no ser ¿que tengas novio? –le preguntó Albert con muchas ansias de saber, si ella tenía una relación con algún chico.

—No… yo no tengo novio.

El rostro de Albert se iluminó, como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón –le dijo mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

A Candy de los nervios que sintió se le pasó a botar la copa de jugo sobre el mantel.

—Oh que torpe soy –dijo parándose de la mesa.

—No te preocupes, llamaré a un mesero para que venga a cambiar el mantel.

—No, es mejor que me vaya.

Albert también se paró.

—¿Por qué, Candice? La estamos pasando muy bien…

—Tengo que irme –dijo envuelta en unos nervios que no podía controlar.

—¿Es por lo que acabo de decirte…?

—Tú no sabes lo que dice…-replicó ella.

—Lo que te dije es la verdad…-le confirmó Albert -¿Crees que he olvidado el beso que nos dimos en la fiesta?

Ella bajo la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza de aquello, no quería que el pensara que era una chica fácil, que se andaba besando con cualquier chico que conocía.

—Eso no debió ocurrir.

—Pero ocurrió, porque ambos lo deseamos.

—Lo siento, tengo que marcharme –dijo Candy saliendo corriendo del restaurante.

Albert dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar lo que había pedido y salió a buscar aquella rubia de ojos verdes que lo tenía completamente enamorado. Al llegar a las afuera del restaurante, se puso a buscarla con su mirada, pero no la vio en ningún lado.

—¿Dónde te metiste Candice? ¿Dónde? –dijo Albert tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Candy estaba escondida detrás de un letrero del restaurante. Espero que Albert se marchara en su automóvil y salió de su escondite.

—Adiós mi príncipe, nunca te voy a olvidar –dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Continuación...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dando con esta nueva hisotoria se los agradesco de verdad. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de nuestros rubios.**

 **Loreley Ardlay, Vivi1581, Balderas, elbroche, wall-e17, Kecs, Gabriela Infante, estrelladaly, jeanete perez, pivoine3, mcvarela, Guest, Coqui Andrew, Ana Isela Hdz, Gaby LezU, Stormaw, tutypineapple, Enamorada.**

 **Besitos para cada una de ustedes y gracias por su apoyo.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **En busca de Candice**

William Andrew se había pasado toda la mañana en su oficina, caminando de un lado para otro en espera de su hombre de confianza George Johnson. Necesitaba urgente hablar con él y no precisamente para hablar de los asuntos de la empresa, sino para algo que hasta el mismo lo sorprendía. Era la primera vez que se sentía así como desesperado y por culpa de una sola mujer, Candice Wembley. Esa muchacha que repentinamente había llegado a su vida y que ahora no se podía sacar de su cabeza o mejor dicho de su corazón. Desde que la había conocido le había causado una gran impresión, tanto por lo hermosa que era sino también por su personalidad tan especial. Era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido que sabía que nunca más conocería otra igual.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la presencia de George Johnson, hombre de confianza de William Andrew.

—George por fin llegas –le dijo al caminando hasta él –¿Cómo te fue? ¿La encontraste?

—No William…no sé dónde puede estar esa señorita.

—Es que tiene que estar en algún lugar.

—William lo más probable que se haya regresado a Nueva York, no me contaste que ella misma te lo dijo.

—No lo hiso –dijo con seguridad - Mi secretaria llamó al aeropuerto y no salió en ningún vuelo a Nueva York. Mi corazón me dice que ella sigue aquí en Chicago y no descansare hasta encontrarla.

—William estas obsesionado con esa joven.

—¿George crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Bueno…puede ser…pero a mí nunca me ha pasado.

—Jajajaja George, tú no eres de los hombres que se enamoran.

—Tú tampoco lo eras. ¿O me equivoco, William?

—No te equivocas, pero ahora creo que me ocurrió. No dejo de pensar en ella, nunca me había pasado algo así.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? La has visto solo dos veces.

—Sí, pero desde que la vi sentí algo especial por ella –le explicó Albert recordando ese momento - Es una chica aparte de hermosa muy especial, tiene una dulzura que nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Y qué vas hacer sino la encuentras?

—Es que la voy a encontrar, tengo que encontrarla. Eso te lo doy firmado, querido George.

…

Candy se encontraba trabajando en la heladería, aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en un atractivo rubio que le había robado el corazón. Por más que intentaba no pensar en él no podía, el aparecía en su memoria a cada instante haciéndola recordar esos bellos momentos que estuvo junto a él. Momentos inolvidables, al lado de un príncipe que la hiso sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo era hora de colocar los pies en la tierra y continuar con su vida. Terminar sus estudios de enfermería y encontrar a su hermana, esas eran sus metas y tenía que enfocarse solo en eso para poder lograrlas.

En ese instante una de sus compañeras le dijo que alguien la estaba buscando. Salió a las afuera de la heladería, donde se encontró con alguien que no veía desde que se había marchado del hogar de pony.

—Tom, que alegría de verte –le dijo a su querido amigo de la infancia, Tom Steven.

Él se había criado con ella en el hogar de pony en su niñez, hasta que fue adoptado por un ranchero de la misma localidad.

—Candy, como te extrañado hermanita –la abrazo con cariño, para él la rubia era como su hermana menor.

—Y yo a ti –contestó emocionada - ¿Cuéntame qué haces en Chicago?

—Me viene a buscar trabajo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, las cosas no están muy bien en el rancho de mi padre, así que me vine a trabajar.

—Es una buena decisión.

—A ti, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Muy bien –contestó la rubia - Encontré este trabajo y estoy estudiando enfermería.

—Me alegro por ti hermanita.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba trabajando en la heladería?

—Me lo dijo la señora donde vives.

—¿La abuela Martha?

—Si…

—¿Y cómo está la señorita pony y la hermana María? –les preguntó por las dos mujeres que la criaron como a una hija.

—Extrañándote mucho. Te mandaron muchos saludos.

—Yo también las extraño.

—¿Candy tú crees que la abuela Martha me deje quedarme en su casa por unos días, mientras encuentro un trabajo?

—Claro que si…es una buena persona. Me falta poco para terminar mi turno, porque no me esperas y nos vamos juntos a la casa.

—Ok…

—¿Te apetece un rico helado? -le ofreció la rubia -Yo invito.

—¡Me encantaría Candy! Ya me están sonando las tripas.

—Jajajaja, me lo imaginaba, entremos para servirte un rico helado de chocolate.

…

 ** _Dos semanas después…_**

En la mansión Andrew Elroy se encontraba de cumpleaños, como todos los años se celebraba con una gran fiesta, pero este año había querido una celebración más familiar. Solo con la familia y amigos cercanos como los Legan con los que tiene una relación de amistad de hace muchos años.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche la señora Sara Legan llegó junto a su hija Elisa, su esposo se encontraba de viaje y su hijo Niel prefirió no asistir, ya que odiaba ese tipo de celebraciones.

—Tía Elroy, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –la saludó Elisa entregándole un obsequio.

—Gracias Elisa, no se debieron molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia, usted sabe que la queremos mucho –añadió la señora Legan –¿Y cómo se ha sentido de salud?

—Mejor, tengo que cuidarme mucho, esto de la presión alta es bien complicado.

—Si tía…tiene que cuidarse.

—¿Tía y donde esta William? - preguntó Elisa mirando en la sala de la residencia donde solo estaban Stear y Archie junto a sus padres.

—Creo que está en la biblioteca, el pobre anda muy desanimado.

—¿Y se puede saber que le sucede?

—No me ha querido contar, pero estoy casi segura que es por esa joven que conoció en la fiesta de aniversario de las empresas.

—Tía usted no estará de acuerdo que William se involucre con esa desconocida, ¿verdad?

—Oh claro que no Elisa, tu sabes que eres mi preferida.

—Gracias tía, Elroy –le dio un beso en la mejilla –Con su apoyo me siento más tranquila.

En eso llegó los señores Britter con su hija Annie, de inmediato se acercaron a saludar a Elroy y entregarle un obsequio. Elisa le pidió a Annie que la acompañara al baño para hablar con ella a sola.

—¿Annie cuéntame que has averiguado de la tal Candice? –le preguntó.

—Archie me conto lo que tú ya sabes, él no sabe nada mas de esa chica, le he preguntado varias veces y siempre me dice lo mismo –contestó Annie.

—¿Quién será esa estúpida…?

—Elisa deja de preocuparte de ella, no es primera vez que un hombre como William Andrew anda con alguna mujer.

—Eso es verdad, pero…

—Pero nada amiga, tú eres lo bastante hermosa e inteligente para quitárselo a cualquiera.

Elisa sonrió arqueando la ceja.

—Tienes razón –sonrió – Annie regresa tú al salón, yo tengo algo que hacer.

Elisa se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Albert.

Él estaba parado al lado de la ventana, observando el gran parque que rodeaba su mansión, mientras pensaba en aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes que no podía olvidar. Recordaba cada detalle de ella, lo hermosa que era, su sonrisa y dulzura que lo cautivaron completamente. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde podría estar. Se había pasado casi dos semanas entera buscándola por todos lados, hasta había hecho unas llamadas a Nueva York preguntando por aquella familia, pero ninguno de sus contactos le pudo dar una respuesta. Aquella chica se había desaparecido de una manera extraña, sin dejar una pista de su paradero. Acaso se había marchado algún otro lugar donde nunca más la volvería a ver, pero no, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Su corazón le decía que ella estaba en Chicago y que sus destinos se volverían a encontrar.

Elisa entró a la biblioteca, luciendo un ajustado vestido corto en tono azulado.

—William –lo nombró mostrándole una seductora sonrisa.

El la miró serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elisa? –le preguntó.

—Vengo a buscarte, para que vayamos al salón. Tía Elroy está muy preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien…

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él.

—No parece. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Ninguno, Elisa. Quiero estar solo.

—Si es por esa chica rubia, olvídala, recuerda que estoy aquí para hacerte feliz –le dijo con intensión de besarlo, pero él la esquivo.

—Lo siento, Elisa pero conmigo nunca tendrás ninguna posibilidad –le aclaró saliendo de la biblioteca.

—¡Imbécil te vas arrepentir! –le gritó furiosa por su rechazo.

Albert olvidándose del cumpleaños de su tía, se fue a buscar su automóvil descapotable y salió en él lo más rápido posible. Se sentía ahogado, que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire que lo ayudara a despejar su mente.

…

Candy iba saliendo del instituto, donde había tenido clases toda la tarde. Iba un poco apresurada que cuando atravesó la calle no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un lujoso automóvil que venía hacia ella. La persona que manejaba el carro logro verla, rápidamente frenó impidiendo que la rubia fuera atropellada.

Candy con el susto se había quedado pálida y aún más su rostro palideció cuando vio al hombre que estuvo a punto de causarle un accidente.

—¡Albert!–exclamó entre emocionada y nerviosa.

—¿Candice eres tú? –le dijo el asombrado y preocupado a la vez –¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien…

—Casi te atropello.

—No te preocupes, no me pasó nada.

Él se sintió aliviado no solo porque no le había ocurrido nada a la mujer que amaba, sino por haberla encontrado también.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte –le dijo con una mirada que la envolvió por completo - Te he buscado por todos lados.

—¡Buscarme…!-expresó sobresaltada.

—Sí, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Ella sintió que su corazón se encogió al escuchar esas palabras.

—Albert por favor…es mejor que me vaya –dijo Candy con intensión de irse, pero él la tomó por el brazo.

—No Candice, esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar –la detuvo con una voz profunda.

—Albert comprende que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Y tú comprende que eres la mujer de mi vida –le dijo besándola, pero Candy con el dolor de su corazón rompió el beso.

—¡No Albert! ¡Déjame!

—¿Por qué…? Te amo –le tomó el rostro entre sus manos –Puedes entender eso. ¡Te amo!

Claro que lo entiendo por qué siento lo mismo por ti, pensó Candy, pero no podía decírselo.

—No lo entiendo, tengo que irme…

—No te iras…-la acogió entre sus brazos y la besó nuevamente, sin que esta vez ella se pudiera resistir.

Sabía que eso no podía volver a ocurrir, pero frente a esos besos que la dejaban sin aliento y con el corazón a mil por hora no se podía resistir, y menos que él le había declarado su amor.

El beso se fue profundizando y ambos volvieron a caer en la magia del amor, como esa noche en la fiesta donde se conocieron.

En ese momento le sonó el celular al millonario, pero no tenía ninguna intensión de contestar, no se iba perder besar a la mujer que amaba por una simple llamada.

—Albert contesta tu llamada -le dijo Candy encima de los labios de él.

—No quiero hacerlo –le susurró a regañadientes.

—Puede ser algo importante.

—Si lo hago te iras de mi lado…

—Te prometo que no lo haré –le dijo que ya estaba rendida ante él.

Albert se apartó un poco de Candy para contestar la llamada, que duro pocos minutos.

—¿Era algo importante? –le preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, era mi tía Elroy, ella está de cumpleaños.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—No tenía ánimos de participar de esa celebración.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

Él sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Sí, y eras tú.

—Yo –pestaño rápidamente.

—Si…Candice...

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento de verdad. Deberías de regresar al cumpleaños de tu tía.

—No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—Deben tener muchos invitados.

—No, solo la familia y los Legan y los Britter.

—¡Los Britter! –repitió Candy impresionada.

—Si…

—¿Y los conoces hace mucho tiempo?

—Desde que mi sobrino se hiso novio de su hija Annie.

Candy sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

—¿Annie es novia de tu sobrino?

—Sí, de mi sobrino Archie. ¿No me digas que la conoces?

—No, claro que no.

—Pero no sigamos hablando de ellos. Dime que no te iras nunca más de mi lado.

—No podría hacerlo, mi amor –le expresó aferrándose a él –Yo también te amo.

El la miró a los ojos directamente y le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿vas aceptar ser mi novia?

Ella se sintió morir con aquella petición. Como iba decirle que no, si lo que más deseaba era ser su novia y ahora con mayor razón que gracias a su príncipe se iba rencontrar con su hermana.

—Acepto, señor Andrew –contestó llena de felicidad.

Él se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar para sellar ese compromiso de amor.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la nueva historia de nuestros rubios, espero que la difrunten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me envian con mucho cariño.**

 **Stormaw, elbroche, Guest, Loreley Ardlay, LovlyArdley, estrelladaly, Balderas, Jhans matyn, Katnnis, tutypineapple, wall-e17, jeanete perez, .758, pivoine3, Enamorada, rosario, Alyvenus, chidamami, Gaby LezU, Karito.**

 **Un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes y gracias por su apoyo.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **Conociendo a la familia Andrew**

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Candy se hiso novia del millonario William Albert Andrew, ni en sus mejores sueños se lo podía haber imaginado. Ella una muchacha tan sencilla se convirtiera en novia de un hombre como el, tan guapo y rico como de esos príncipes de los cuentos. Sin embargo estaba consiente que todo había sido a través de una mentira. Ella se estaba haciendo pasar por otra persona, con otra realidad muy diferente a la que realmente tenia, pero esa era la única manera de poder estar con un hombre como él y tener la posibilidad de rencontrarse con su hermana.

Esas semanas habían sido maravillosas para ella, disfrutando de su noviazgo con Albert. Él era una persona extraordinaria que la invitaba a cenar a lujosos restaurante, al cine y a bailar, regalándole rosas y finos chocolates. Y cuando no se veían siempre la estaba llamando o enviándole románticos mensajes a su celular. Sin duda era todo un príncipe, que a cada instante le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Sin embargo eso había tenido un costo y había gastado todo sus ahorros que tenía en comprarse ropa. No podía vestir como lo hacía siempre, supuestamente ella era una joven de familia de dinero, así que tenía que andar bien vestida. Su amiga Patty había averiguado que había una tienda donde vendían ropa usada de buena calidad y bajo precio. Así que Candy se fue de inmediato y se compró varias prendas, zapatos y algunos accesorios que le servirían para su nueva apariencia.

Por otro lado había dejado sus estudios de lado, así que tenía que ponerse a estudiar mucho para poder pasar sus exámenes con buenas calificaciones. Además le iba tocar hacer sus prácticas en algún hospital de la ciudad, así que tenía que estar bien preparada para hacerlo bien.

Ese dia no tuvo clases, así que aprovechó para encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar, hasta la hora de la cena que bajó para comer.

—Candy que bueno que bajaste. Mi abuela preparó pollo para la cena –le dijo Patty al verla en el comedor.

—Que rico, tengo mucha hambre –dijo sentándose.

En eso llega la abuela Martha, con una fuente en las manos.

—Aquí está el pollo –dijo colocándolo en la mesa.

—Se ve delicioso, abuela Martha –se saboreó la rubia.

—Lo está Candy. Pásame tu plato para servirte.

La abuela sirvió todos los platos y las tres comenzaron a cenar.

—Abuela hay que dejarle un poco a Tom –le recordó Patty.

—Ya le guarde en el horno. Va llegar con mucha hambre.

—¿Y dónde está Tom? –preguntó Candy –No lo he visto en todo el dia.

—Salió a buscar trabajo –respondió Patty.

—Ojala que encuentre, se ha pasado toda la semana buscando y no ha encontrado nada.

—Es un buen muchacho –comentó la abuela Martha –Haría buena pareja contigo Patty.

—¡Oh abuela que cosas dice…! –se sonrojó la joven.

—Es verdad lo que dice la abuela Martha, aparte que Tom es muy guapo –añadió Candy divertida.

—A mí no me interesa tener novio.

—Es muy bonito tener novio a tu edad, querida nieta. ¿No es así Candy?

—Si –suspiró la rubia pensando en Albert.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con el señor Andrew?

—De maravillas abuela Martha, es todo un príncipe, cada dia lo amo más. Pero no dejo de sentir miedo que el descubra que no soy la persona que él cree.

—Si él se enamora de ti de verdad te va saber perdonar, así que durante este tiempo tienes que enamorarlo perdidamente –le dijo la abuela con una risita.

—Lo peor que quiere que este fin de semana vaya a su mansión para presentarme a su familia.

—¿En serio Candy? –le preguntó Patty mientras saboreaba el pollo.

—Sí y tengo miedo. Por lo que me ha contado su tía Elroy es una mujer muy orgullosa y estricta. Si esa mujer se da cuenta que no soy una señorita de sociedad estoy perdida.

—Tranquila Candy, yo voy a estrenarte muy bien para que esa mujer no te descubra –le dijo Martha.

—Eso me hace sentirme más tranquila, con su ayuda todo es más fácil.

—¿Y tu hermana Annie también va estar en la cena? –le preguntó Patty.

—No lo sé…espero que sí, ya quiero pronto rencontrarme con ella –dijo Candy deseando que fuera así.

...

Tom el amigo de infancia de Candy, había llegado a una hermosa residencia, por el anuncio de un empleo de chofer. Una de las sirvientas lo hiso pasar a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba el dueño de la lujosa propiedad.

—Señor Legan este joven viene por el trabajo de chofer –le anunció la sirvienta.

—Acércate muchacho –le dijo desde su escritorio.

Tom un poco nervioso caminó hasta él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tom Steven.

—¿Y de dónde eres…?

—De Michigan. Vine a Chicago en busca de trabajo.

—¿Tienes experiencia como chofer?

—Bueno…no, pero se manejar muy bien, mi padre me enseño. Por favor deme la oportunidad.

—No se…-dijo el señor Legan dudoso y tomándose la barbilla -Yo quiero a alguien con experiencia.

—Tómeme a prueba unos días y si no le gusta como lo hago me despide.

—Está bien…muchacho. Me convenciste.

—Muchas gracias, señor Legan.

En eso Elisa entró a la biblioteca.

—Papá necesito que me des dinero –le dijo sin darse cuenta que su padre se encontraba con alguien.

—Después hija. Ahora estoy ocupado.

Elisa poso sus ojos en la presencia de Tom, que vestía modestamente.

—Y este muchacho ¿quién es? –preguntó mirándolo con indiferencia.

—Él es Tom Steven. Será mi nuevo chofer.

—Gusto en conocerla señorita –la saludó Tom sonriéndole.

Ella lo ignoro.

—Entonces después vengo, atiende a tu empleado.

Tom apretó los puños, pensando en que se creía esa presumida para tratarlo así.

…

Llegó el dia en que Albert llevó a Candy a su mansión para que conociera a su familia. Ella se sentía muy nerviosa pensando que las cosas tenía que resultar lo mejor posible. Gracias a la abuela Martha había aprendido muchas cosas, que le servirían para dar una buena impresión delante de los parientes de su novio, en especial de la tía de él una mujer muy estricta.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche los rubios llegaron a la mansión Andrew. Como siempre lo hacían se habían encontrado en las empresas Andrew, ya que Candy le seguía diciendo que su amiga, vivía tan lejos para que fuera a buscar ahí.

—Princesa ya llegamos a mi mansión –le dijo Albert ayudándola a bajarse del automóvil.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo grande y hermosa que era la residencia de los Andrew. Con sus ojos la empezó a recorrer la inmensa mansión, rodeada de un gran jardín y una amplia pileta iluminada por distintas luces de varios colores que la dejó a un más sorprendida.

—Es preciosa tu mansión, Albert –comentó alucinada.

—Gracias –le sonrió –Entremos para que conozcas a mi familia.

—Espera, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Él le acaricio el cabello con mucha ternura.

—Tranquila amor, todo va salir bien. No tienes por qué sentir nervios, yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Ella se sintió más tranquila con sus palabras. Lo abrazo y el la acogió en sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Ahora podemos entrar? –le preguntó.

—Sí…Entremos.

Tomados de la mano los rubios hicieron ingreso al salón de la mansión, Candy luciendo un bonito vestido hasta las rodillas en tono azul y Albert con una fina camisa blanca y pantalón gris. Ahí se encontraba Elroy Andrew junto a Stear y Archie que estaban muy ansioso por conocer a la novia de su tio.

—Tía Elroy, sobrinos quiero presentarle a mi novia la señorita Candice Wembley –le dijo Albert.

—Es un placer conocerlos –contestó Candy lo más educada que pudo.

Elroy la observó de pies a cabeza viendo que era una joven muy bella, más de lo que se veía en el periódico.

—Eres muy hermosa, Candice –le dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias, señora…-contestó la rubia sintiendo sus manos traspiradas.

—Hermosa es poco, es bellísima –comentó Stear –Es la novia más bella que has tenido tio William.

—Mi hermano tiene razón –añadió Archie –Es preciosa.

—Ya muchachos no alaguen tanto a mi novia o me terminare poniendo celoso -expresó Albert en tono de broma.

Candy rio con aquella broma, haciéndola sentir un poco más relajada.

Una sirvienta apareció en el salón.

—Señora Elroy, la cena esta lista –le anunció.

—Entonces, pasemos a al comedor.

Todos pasaron a un lujoso comedor, donde se sentaron a cenar.

—¿Candice, William me contó que tu padre tiene muchas acciones en varias empresas? –le preguntó Elroy que le interesaba saber mucho de la familia de la chica.

—Sí.

—¿Y tu madre a que se dedica en Nueva York?

—Bueno… mi mamá… se dedica sus reuniones sociales.

—Debe ser una mujer muy conocida en el ambiente social de Nueva York.

—Si…

—¿Y tienes hermanos?

—No…

—Ojala tengamos la oportunidad de conocer pronto a tus padres.

—¿Por qué no…? aunque ellos viajan mucho –dijo Candy incomoda y bebiendo un vaso de agua para calmar su ansiedad.

Eso de estar mintiendo no le causaba mucha gracia, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Albert la observó dándose cuenta que su novia estaba incomoda con las preguntas de su tía Elroy, el la conocía muy bien, así que algo tenía que hacer para que no siguiera acosando a la mujer que amaba.

—Ya tía, deja de hacerle tantas preguntas a Candice. Ya llegara el momento que conozcamos a su familia. Ahora disfrutemos de la cena.

—Me parece muy bien tio –lo apoyó Stear –Yo me muero de hambre.

—¿Archie es verdad que tienes novia? –le preguntó Candy para que le hablara de Annie.

—Sí, se llama Annie Britter –contestó el joven.

—¿Y estas muy enamorado de ella?

—Si…la amo de verdad.

—Me gustaría mucho conocerla.

—Claro Candice, podría ser mañana en el club.

—¿En el club?

—Sí, tio William te puede llevar, él siempre va a jugar tenis. ¿No es así tio?

—Si –confirmó Albert - ¿Qué te parece amor si mañana me acompañas al club?

—¡Me encantaría!

—Entonces lo haremos mañana –le dijo tomándole una de sus manos.

Después de cenar Albert invito a su novia a dar un paseo por el jardín, para disfrutar de la hermosa noche y de la compañía de ella.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste con mi familia? –le preguntó tomándola por la cintura.

—Muy bien, estaba tan nerviosa sobre todo por tu tía, pero tengo que reconocer que me trato bien y bueno tus sobrinos son muy simpáticos.

—Todos quedaron encantados contigo. Te falta conocer a mi hermana Rosemary.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí, pero ella vive en Londres con su esposo e hijo, espero que pronto viaje a América para que te conozca. Estoy seguro que va quedar encantada contigo, igual que yo.

—En serio, señor Andrew –lo abrazó por el cuello sonriéndole con coquetería.

—Sí, me tienes completamente enamorado, Candice Wembley –contestó besándola en los labios.

En un beso anhelado por los dos.

—Amor quiero que cierres los ojos –le pidió Albert al terminar el beso.

—¿Para qué…?

—No preguntes tanto y ciérralos.

Ella sonriente hiso lo que su novio le pidió.

Albert saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la coloco en las manos de ella.

—Ahora, abre los ojos.

Ella los abrió encontrándose con la cajita en sus manos.

—¿Y esto que es? –preguntó.

—Ábrela…

Candy la abrió encontrándose con un fino collar de esmeraldas.

—¿Albert y este collar?

—Es para ti, es un regalo por nuestro noviazgo.

—Oh Albert no puedo aceptarlo, se ve que es una joya muy cara.

—Candice no digas tonterías, es un regalo con todo mi amor para ti. ¿No me lo vas a despreciar?

Ella sonrió sintiéndose realmente feliz.

—Oh Albert, claro que no –lo abrazo emocionada –Gracias, esta precioso.

—Déjame colocártelo.

Ella se volteo para que su novio le colocara el collar.

—Se te ve maravilloso –le dijo Albert mirándola alucinado –Combina muy bien con tus ojos verdes.

—Gracias mi príncipe, te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa –le dijo besándola en los labios.

Un beso apasionado que duro varios minutos.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme…-dijo Candy al terminar el beso.

—Te voy a dejar a la casa de tu amiga. ¿Como es que se llama?

—Patty Obrian, pero no es necesario que me lleves Albert, puedo tomar un taxis, ya te he dicho que vive muy lejos.

—De ninguna manera yo te llevo…Ya es tiempo que conozcas donde vives con tu amiga. ¿No lo crees?

Ella asistió con la cabeza pensando en cómo iba hacer para que su novio no descubriera donde realmente vivía.

...

Minutos después, mientras Albert manejaba, Candy iba en silencio, cuando recordó que cerca de la casa de la abuela Martha hay un enorme edificio, donde podría inventar que ahí vive con su supuesta amiga.

—Albert, ya llegamos…

El detuvo el automóvil.

—Así que en este edificio vive tu amiga –dijo mirandolo.

—Si…

—¿Y cuándo me la vas a presentar?

—Otro dia. Ahora debe estar dormida.

—No olvides que mañana te voy a venir a buscar para ir al club.

—¿A qué horas vas a venir?

—¿Qué te parece a las cuatro?

—¡A las cuatro…! -exclamó Candy que a esa hora le tocaba trabajar en la heladería.

—Si…¿No puedes a esa hora?

—Oh claro que puedo, aquí mismo te voy a estar esperando.

—De acuerdo, amor…

Se dieron un último beso y Candy se bajó del automóvil, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, pero cuando Albert se marchó, retrocedió y se fue a la casa de la abuela Martha.

Al llegar subió a su habitación, ahí se sacó los zapatos y se lanzó en la cama, a pensar en todo lo bello que le estaba sucediendo. Tenía al novio más guapo y maravilloso del mundo y al dia siguiente se rencontraría con su querida hermana. Que más podía pedirle a la vida, pero en el fondo sabía que todo eso lo había obtenido atrás vez de mentiras, mentiras que tarde o temprano serían descubiertas y ella tendría que saber enfrentar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que le gusten. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han mandado y a las chicas que ha colocado el fic en sus favoritas, saben que si su apoyo nosotras las escritoras no somos nada jejejeje**

 **Saludos para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Guest , Guest, Enamorada, elbroche , Balderas, Selenityneza, Guest, tutypineapple, Ana isela hdz, pivoine3, Patty Martinez, Stormaw, Alyvenus, Gaby LezU, chidamami, Guest.**

 **Un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **Nota : Este capitulo se lo dedico a Mayra Exitosa por tener la gentileza de volver hacerme la portada para mi fic. Muchas gracias Mayra por tu buena voluntad y felicitarte por lo talentosa que eres. Saludos para ti.**

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO V**

 **El rencuentro con Annie**

Al dia siguiente Candy se levantó muy contenta. Esa misma tarde vería a su hermana Annie, despúes de tantos años de estar separadas. Al llegar al comedor para desayunar de inmediato le contó a su amiga Patty la buena noticia.

—Candy me alegro mucho por ti, por fin te rencontraras con tu hermana –le dijo Patty.

—Sí, nos vamos a encontrar en un club.

—Quién diria que gracias a William Andrew darias con el paradero de tu hermana.

—Si Patty, gracias a Albert voy a volver haber a Annie. Sin embargo he tenido que fingir una vida que no tengo. No quiero ni pensar que va pasar cuando se enteré de la verdad.

—Ahora no pienses en eso amiga, lo importante que hoy veras a tu hermana.

—Si, tienes razón -sonrió Candy revolviendo su café –Sabes no tengo ropa deportiva para poder ir.

—Por qué no vamos a la tienda de ropa husada, puedes encontrar algo que te sirva.

—¿Me acompañas, amiga?

—Claro Candy -contestó Patty entusiasmada –Yo tengo que comprarme unos libros. El lunes entro a la universidad.

—Verdad…vas a entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Chicago.

—Sí, gracias a la beca que me gané. Ojala que me vaya bien.

—Te ira espectacular Patty, eres una chica muy inteligente.

—Gracias amiga –sonrió la joven.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte.

—¿Que Candy?

—Albert me regaló un collar de esmeraldas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es precioso y muy fino. Yo no quería aceptarlo, pero el insistió.

—Debe ser muy caro.

—Me imagino que si, después te lo muestro.

—Ok amiga. ¿A qué hora tienes que ir al club?

—A las cuatro…

—A esa hora vas a estar en la heladería.

—Sí, pero algo tengo que hacer para salir antes –comentó Candy un poco preocupada.

En eso llegó Tom.

—Buenos días, chicas –las saludó sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos dia Tom –contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué platicaban…?

—De nada importante –contestó Candy –¿Y a ti como te ha ido con lo del trabajo?

—Les tengo buenas noticias, encontré trabajo como chofer.

—¿En serio?

—Si hermanita…

—¿Y dónde es? –preguntó Patty.

—En casa de una familia de dinero, voy hacer el chofer del dueño de casa.

—¿Me imagino que te van a pagar muy bien? –le preguntó la rubia, que deseaba que su hermano postizo tuviera un buen trabajo.

—Si…muy bien –contestó Tom con alegría -Así que hoy mismo me voy a vivir a una hermosa residencia.

—¿Y a quién pertenece?

—A la familia…

En eso sonó el celular de Tom.

—Tengo que contestar, es mi futuro jefe –dijo el joven yéndose a otro lugar de la casa.

—Qué bueno que Tom encontró trabajo –comentó Patty.

—Si me alegra mucho por él –dijo Candy tomándose el ultimo sorbo de café, sin imaginarse que su amigo de la infancia seria el chofer del padre de Elisa Legan, su rival.

…

Albert después de pasar toda la mañana en la biblioteca, donde había mandado unos correos electrónicos e hiso unas llamadas. Subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa para ir al club. Una vez listo bajo a buscar su automóvil y pasar a buscar a su novia Candice.

—¿William, a dónde vas? –le preguntó su tía Elroy que estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro.

—Al club, voy a jugar un poco de tenis.

—¿Vas solo…?

—No, con mi novia, la voy a pasar a buscar.

—¿William de verdad estás enamorado de esa joven?–le preguntó Elroy que no se convencía mucho de esa relación, que tenía su sobrino con aquella muchacha que acababa de conocer.

No podía negar que la chica era hermosa, educada y de buena familia, sin embargo algo había en ella que no la convencía completamente.

—¿Por qué lo dudas tía? -le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La conoces tan tampoco, no crees que puede ser un capricho. Has tenido muchas novias y con ninguna de ellas lograste formalizar.

—Sí, pero con Candice será diferente. A ella la amo de verdad.

—¡Amarla! En solo dos semanas que llevan de novios.

—Me enamoré de ella a primera vista -la aclaró Albert -Así que no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por mi novia.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, William.

—Lo se…tía y te aseguro que Candice es lo mejor para mí. Ya tengo que irme -le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Hasta la tarde, sobrino…

No muy convencida de las palabras de Albert, Elroy entro a la mansión y subió a su habitación, donde hiso una llamada una persona que la podía ayudar a sacarse todas sus dudas con respeto a Candice Wembley.

 _—¿George, podemos hablar? –le preguntó._

 _—Sí, señora Elroy. ¿Qué necesita?_

 _—Necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _—Dígame, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?_

 _—Quiero que localices a los padres de la novia de William. Deseo conocerlos sin que ella y mi sobrino se enteren._

…

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y Candy aun no podía salir de la heladería. Su novio la pasaría a buscar a las cuatro y a esa hora ella tenía que estar lista para irse al club. Mientras atendía a un cliente pensaba en que podría inventar para irse de la heladería, pero hasta el momento nada se le ocurría.

—Señorita le pedí helado de vainilla no de chocolate –le reclamó un cliente.

—¡Oh señor disculpe! Se lo cambió enseguida.

—¿Candy te sientes bien?–le preguntó una compañera.

—Si…

—Andas muy distraída.

En ese momento una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—Es que me duele mucho el estómago –arrugó el rostro –Creo que comí algo que me cayó mal.

—Te llevo a un hospital para que te revisen.

—No, yo preferiría irme a mi casa.

— Ve, yo después hablo con el encargado.

—Gracias….

—Llega a descansar y tomate un té de hierba para que te sientas mejor.

—Es lo que voy hacer.

Candy sintiéndose un poco mal por la mentira que tuvo que decirle a su compañera de trabajo, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de la abuela Martha. Al llegar subió a su cuarto donde de inmediato se cambió de ropa, un atuendo deportivo que había comprado en la mañana. Mientras se colocaba las zapatillas, su celular sonó viendo que era Albert que la estaba llamando.

 _—Amor, ¿estas lista? Te estoy esperando aquí abajo del edificio._

 _—¿Me estas esperando? –le preguntó Candy tragando seco._

 _—Si…_

 _—¡No puede ser!_

 _—¿Que ocurre, Candice?_

 _Ella se quedó en silencio pensando en que mentira le iba a decir a su novio._

 _—Amor, ¿estás ahí?_

 _—Sí, Es que…no estoy en el departamento de mi amiga._

 _—¿Y dónde estás?_

 _— En….la calle…espérame ahí. Llego enseguida –dijo cortando el celular._

Se terminó de arreglar y lo más rápido posible salió de la casa de la abuela Martha. Ahí vio a su novio que estaba afirmado en su automóvil debajo del edificio donde ella supuestamente vivía. Candy sin que la viera atravesó la calle y llegó hasta él.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Mi amor, ¿de dónde vienes? –le preguntó él mirándola extrañado.

—Vengo… de dar un paseo…Salí a tomar un poco de aire –respondió apresurada -¿Nos vamos al club?

—Si vamos…pero antes dale un beso a tu novio.

—Oh claro que si –dijo besándolo con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Candice? –le preguntó notando que su novia estaba un poco extraña.

—Si…Albert -contestó tratando de calmarse -¿Cómo me veo?

El la miró fijamente.

—Muy guapa, como siempre –le sonrió –Ahora nos vamos preciosa.

—Si vamos…-dijo la rubia sintiéndose aliviada, de que Albert no descubriera la verdad sobre su vida, ahora menos que nunca él podría enterarse que no era la persona que él creía.

...

Minutos despúes, Candy y Albert llegaban a un prestigioso club de Chicago. Para la rubia era algo nuevo que la tenía impresionada por lo grande que era con muchas instalaciones deportivas y una gran piscina, entre otras cosas. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la piscina, mientras esperaban que llegara Archie con su novia Annie.

—Amor, ¿quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó Albert.

—No, más tarde –respondió Candy que se sentía ansiosa por rencontrarse con su hermana –¿A qué hora iban llegar Archie con su novia?

—Deben estar por llegar…Parece que estas muy interesada en conocer a la novia de Archie.

—Sí, mucho…

—¿Y eso…?

—Es que…me gustaría tener otra amiga aquí en Chicago -contestó mintiendo.

—Podrías haber invitado a tu amiga Patty.

—Oh no podía, para la próxima…

—Ok, preciosa…-le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios –Tengo que contarte que la próxima semana me voy a los Ángeles.

—¿Y a qué se debe ese viaje, señor Andrew?

—Por negocios –le tomó una mano –¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?

—¡Ir contigo a los Ángeles! –repitió ella con sus ojos iluminados.

—Si…la pasaríamos muy bien. Los Ángeles es una ciudad alucinante. Has estado ahí, ¿verdad?

—Oh claro que sí, muchas veces –mintió una vez más.

—¿Qué me dices mi amor?

Candy suspiro deseando decirle que sí, pero en ese momento recordó que le era imposible, sus estudios y trabajo en la heladería no le permitían salir de la ciudad.

—Albert…no puedo.

—¿Por qué….amor? –le preguntó decepcionado - ¿Que te lo impide?

Ella suspiro hondo pensando en otra mentira.

—Es que…no quiero dejar sola a mi amiga, no anda muy bien.

—¿Está enferma?

—No…. pero anda deprimida… terminó con su novio.

—Entiendo…bueno será para la próxima.

—Si…¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti, Candice –le dijo besando sus labios.

A lo lejos los ojos de Niel Legan observaban a la romántica pareja. De inmediato se fue al gimnasio, donde se encontraba su hermana Elisa.

—Elisa que bueno que te encuentro. Tengo algo que contarte.

—Niel, ahora estoy ocupada –le contestó mientras hacia la bicicleta.

—Es importante…adivina, ¿A quién acabo de ver en el club?

—¿A quién…?

—A tu querido, William Andrew.

—¿William está aquí? –preguntó Elisa deteniendo su ejercicio.

—Si…

—Voy a saludarlo…

—No tan rápido hermanita –la detuvo tomándole un brazo - No anda solo.

—¿Con quién vino?

—Con la misma rubia de la fiesta.

Elisa miró a su hermano sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro Niel?

—Si hermanita…-le confirmó sonriendo.

—Eso tengo que verlo. ¿Dónde están?

—En la piscina…

Elisa apresurada se dirigió hasta la piscina del club, donde vio a Candy y Albert, que estaban parados al lado de la piscina como una pareja de enamorados.

 _"No puede ser que hace William con esa estúpida, esto no se va quedar así", pensó dirigiéndose hasta ellos._

—¿William Andrew que haces con esta tipa? –le preguntó echándole una fulminante mirada a Candy.

Los rubios se miraron.

—Para tu información Elisa, esta tipa como tú la llamas es mi novia, así que has el favor de no volver a llamarla de esa manera –le aclaró Albert con enojo.

Elisa se quedó pálida con la noticia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Tu novia…? es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No es una broma, Candice es mi novia –le confirmó abrazando a la rubia.

—¡Yo soy tu novia! –replicó Elisa con unos ojos desorbitados.

—Jajajaja por favor Elisa, tu sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Sí, lo es…teníamos una relación y ahora por culpa de esta…-dijo Elisa con intención de empujar a Candy a la piscina, pero la rubia se esquivó y fue Elisa quien cayó al agua.

La pareja de rubios se echó a reír.

Elisa se salió de la piscina y furiosa se marchó del lugar toda mojada, sintiendo que había hecho el completo ridículo.

—Jajajaja pobre Elisa, pensó que se iba a salir con la suya –comentó Albert divertido.

—Sí, eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

—Por lo que veo eres es de temer, señorita Candice…

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Un poquito –sonrió Candy guiñándole un ojo.

—Tio, Candy –los nombro Archie que llegó junto a su novia Annie.

Candy y Albert se voltearon.

—Archie, Annie que bueno que llegaron –contestó Albert.

Candy se había quedado paralizada al ver la presencia de su hermana, que estaba convertida en toda una señorita, hermosa y fina. En ese momento se le vinieron miles de recuerdos a la memoria, cuando ambas era solos una pequeña que había quedado sin sus padres y tuvieron que ir a vivirse a un hogar de niño. Fueron momentos muy duros para ambas, sin embargo estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba. Hasta que un dia Annie fue adoptada por los Britter y Candy se quedó sola, deseando desde ese dia volver algún dia rencontrarse con su hermana.

—Candy te presento a mi novia, Annie Britter –dijo Archie –Annie ella es Candice, la novia de mi tio.

—Annie es un placer conocerte –dijo Candy dándole un abrazo con mucha emoción, un abrazo que deseaba darselo desde que se habían separado.

—El placer es mío, Candice –contestó Annie fríamente, sin imaginarse el lazo que la unía aquella joven.

Annie era muy pequeña cuando los Britter la adoptaron, así que era casi imposible que reconociera a Candy como su hermana mayor.

—Archie, tienes una novia muy bonita.

—Gracias, Candice. ¿Tio que te parece si nos echamos un partido de tenis? –le propuso Archie.

—Claro, aunque estoy dispuesto a ganarte, como siempre…

—Eso está por verse tio, he practicado mucho para ganarte –le dijo Archie tomándole un hombro.

—jajajaja, ya lo veremos.

—¿Chicas nos acompaña? –le preguntó Albert.

—Por supuesto, mi amor –respondió Candy entusiasmada.

Minutos después Albert y su sobrino Archie se pusieron a jugar tenis. Candy y Annie se quedaron observándolos, mientas platicaban.

—¿Annie y hace mucho tiempo que eres novia de Archie? –le preguntó la rubia que quería saber todo de su hermana menor.

—Como un año…

—¿Y dónde se conocieron?

—En casa de una amiga, ella me lo presentó.

—Se ve que están muy enamorados.

—Si…lo estamos –contestó Annie - ¿Y tú estás muy enamorada del tio de mi novio?

—Sí, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—Sabías que ha tenido muchas novias…

—No, pero me imagino, es un hombre muy atractivo –dijo Candy echándole una mirada a su novio, que estaba ganando la partida de tenis.

—Y muy rico también –añadió Annie con mala intensión.

—No todo es el dinero…hay otras cosas mucho más importante en la vida –dijo Candy pensando que haber encontrado a su hermana era lo más importante para ella.

Elisa a lo lejos le hiso una seña a Annie.

—Permiso, voy hablar con mi amiga, Elisa –dijo.

—¿Eres amiga de Elisa?

—Sí, ella fue la que me presentó a Archie. Somos amigas de hace mucho tiempo.

Candy se sintió decepcionada, pensando en cómo su hermana podía ser amiga de una persona tan presumida como Elisa Legan.

—Permiso, Candice.

Annie llegó hasta donde estaba Elisa, en vuelta en una toalla encima de su ropa.

—¿Elisa que te sucedió? ¿Porque estas toda mojada? –le preguntó.

—Me caí a la piscina por culpa de esa estúpida de Candice.

—¿Ya te enteraste que es novia de William Andrew?

—Si…ya me entere –contestó con rabia –Me imagino que no te vas hacer amiga de ella.

—No, como se te ocurre, tú eres mi única amiga.

—Más te vale Annie. Me tienes que ayudar a sacar del camino a esa estúpida.

—¿Y cómo?

—No sé, pero algo se me va a ocurrir, esa aparecida no me va a quitar a mi William -dijo Elisa con seguridad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, que lo difruten.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos por comentar el capitulo anterior para :**

 **Katnnis, Balderas, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, elbroche, chidamami, Stormaw, pivoine3, wall-e17, tutypineapple, Coqui Andrew, JUJO, Sasha Vy, Biank Andrew, Ashlyne, Guest.**

 **Besitos y muchas bendiciones  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **La llegada de Anthony**

Pasaron algunos días desde que Candy se rencontró con su hermana Annie. Se sentía muy feliz, que iba a colocar todos sus esfuerzos para ganarse su confianza y confesarle que eran hermanas. Tenía que ser prudente con ese tema, ya que no tenía conocimiento si Annie sabía que era adoptada. Cuando los Britter la adoptaron era muy pequeña, así que lo más probable que pensara que los Britter eran sus verdaderos padres. Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado para confesarle esa verdad.

Por otro lado su novio Albert se encontraba en los Ángeles, así que esa semana no se verían.

Candy comenzó sus prácticas en un hospital de Chicago, se sentía con muchas energías para cumplir con su labor de enfermera lo mejor posible. Esa mañana llegó con dos de sus compañeras, que fueron presentada con Flammy la enfermera que las iba a guiar en sus prácticas.

—Señoritas. Me presento mi nombre es Flammy y yo seré su guía en este hospital –se presentó con una voz seria y autoritaria –Lo primero que vamos hacer es recorrer algunas salas para que conozcan las instalaciones del hospital, y así les voy a ir explicando sus labores.

—Si enfermera, Flammy –dijeron las tres estudiantes.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme?

—Sí, yo deseo saber el horario de nuestras prácticas –le preguntó Candy pensando que cuando Albert regresara no iba poder salir con él con tanta facilidad como antes.

—Una buena enfermera jamás debería de preguntar eso, en un hospital no hay horarios fijos, si hay una emergencia que atender hay que quedarse hasta donde sea necesario. Eso tiene que tenerlo muy claro, señorita…

—Entiendo…

Candy la observó viendo que era una joven muy seria, pero se veía que era una gran profesional.

...

La rubia se pasó toda la mañana en el hospital aprendiendo muchas cosas que le servirían para ser una buena enfermera. Por la tarde tuvo clases, por lo que ese dia llegó en la noche a casa de la abuela Martha. Cansada subió a su cuarto donde se dio un rico baño, al salir su amiga Patty la estaba esperando.

—Hola Patty –la saludó secándose el cabello.

—¿Quería saber cómo te fue en tu primer dia de prácticas?

—Muy bien, aunque la enfermera que nos va a enseñar es un poco seria, pero se ve que sabe mucho. ¿Y a ti como te fue en la universidad?

—Bien…tengo mucho que estudiar.

—¿Y tus compañeros? ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Me junto con una compañera que también esta becada como yo. Los demás son muy pesados, la mayoría son de dinero.

—Me imagino…esos niños ricos son así.

—Sabes, si conocí a un chico muy simpático, me ayudó a llevar unos libros de la biblioteca.

—¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Candy interesada.

—Que tonta soy, no le pregunté –sonrió - Él estudia ingeniería.

—¿Te gustó Patty?–rio Candy divertida.

—Oh claro que no…

—Hay amiga, sino tiene nada de malo que te enamores.

—Bueno…si me agrado mucho –confesó Patty sonrojada –Ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Yo también, hasta mañana, Patty.

—Hasta mañana, Candy.

Candy se terminó de secar el cabello y se colocó su piyama para meterse a la cama, en ese momento sonó su celular.

 _—Albert, mi amor –contestó._

 _—Candice, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _—Muy bien. Extrañándote mucho._

 _—Yo también te extrañado. Deseo pronto regresar a Chicago. ¡Muero por besar tus dulces labios!_

 _Candy rio…_

 _—¡Albert…! ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus negocios?_

 _—Muy bien…¿Y tú que has hecho?_

 _—Nada importante…¿Cuándo regresas?_

 _—Pronto…¡Te amo, Candice!_

 _—¿Y yo a ti…mi amor? Que descanses._

 _—Tú también. Te llamo mañana._

 _—Ok._

…

Albert dejó su celular encima de la mesa donde estaba cenando con George.

—¿Todo bien con tu novia? –le preguntó George.

—Si…la extraño tanto.

—William por lo que veo cada vez estas más enamorado de ella.

—Si…sin duda es la mujer de mi vida –admitió el rubio.

—William, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Sobre qué? –le preguntó bebiendo vino.

—Tu tía Elroy, me pidió que buscara a los padres de tu novia para conocerlos.

—¡Tía Elroy te pidió eso!

—Si…

Albert frunció el ceño con molestia.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le pasa a mi tía? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirte algo así?

—Ella no está muy convencida de tu noviazgo con Candice. Por eso desea conocer a sus padres.

—Lo se…pero eso no le da derecho a meterse con la familia de mi novia –expresó Albert furioso –Cuando regrese voy hablar seriamente con ella.

—Si lo haces sabrá que te lo dije.

—Tienes razón, George. No te preocupes no le diré nada.

—¿Que le digo cuando me pregunte si averigüe algo de ellos?

—Dile que no los encontrarte, que se fueron de viaje.

—De acuerdo, pero pienso que es mejor que pronto tu novia te presente a sus padres, así tu tía Elroy se va quedar más tranquila.

—Sí, cuando regrese a Chicago le pediré a Candy que me lleve a Nueva York para conocer a mis suegros –dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

…

Días después la rubia seguía haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital. Al llegar de inmediato Flammy la llevó a ver a los que serían sus pacientes, esta vez le tocaría la sala de hombres. Candy se pasó toda la mañana con ellos ayudándolos en todo lo que pudiera.

—Ya señor la venda quedo perfecta, eso si no tiene que rascarse para que no se le salga –le dijo un hombre de cuarenta años, que estaba con una pierna herida.

—Es que a veces me pica mucho, señorita…

—Me imagino, pero tiene que aguantarse. Piense que entre más le cicatrice la herida, más pronto saldrá de aquí.

—Tiene razón señorita…Usted es muy agradable, no como esa otra señorita de anteojos, es muy gruñona.

Candy rio para dentro.

—Es más seria, pero es buena enfermera.

En eso llegó otra compañera de Candy.

—Candy, la enfermera Flammy te necesita en la otra sala de hombres. Llegó un joven que choco en su carro.

—Voy enseguida…

La rubia se dirigió a la otra sala, donde Flammy estaba con el herido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? –preguntó al ver al hombre que estaba inconsciente.

—Candy quédate con él, cúrale la herida de la cabeza –le pidió Flammy - Yo voy a buscar al doctor.

La rubia buscó algodón y desinfectante para curarle la herida de la cabeza al paciente. El comenzó a quejarse.

—Tranquilo, se va poner bien…-le dijo con una voz dulce que a él le encantó.

El desconocido abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándose con la enfermera más bella que había visto en su vida.

—Creo que he muerto, porque estoy viendo un hermoso Ángel –comentó sonriente.

Candy sonrió.

—No soy un Ángel, solo una simple enfermera.

—Qué hospital es este que tiene enfermeras tan bellas.

—Por lo que veo no esta tan mal.

—Jajajaja, parece que no. Hay me duele la cabeza –se la toco el joven con una de sus manos.

Flammy entro con el doctor.

—¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó examinándolo.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Vamos a tener que hacerle un escáner.

—No es necesario, doctor.

—De todos modos hay que descartar si sufrió un daño con el golpe. Enfermera Flammy usted me va a acompañar para hacerle el examen al paciente.

—Si doctor.

—Yo preferiría que fuera la rubia –dijo el muchacho echándole una seductora mirada a Candy.

—Ella es solo una estudiante que está haciendo sus prácticas en este hospital –intervino Flammy.

—Eso a mí no me importa, sino va ella no me hago ese examen.

—De acuerdo. La enfermera Candy ira con nosotros –contestó el doctor.

La rubia acompañó al paciente para hacerse el examen, pero a la salida se encontró en el pasillo con Flammy que la estaba esperando.

—Candy quiero hablar contigo –le dijo mirándola seria.

—¿Que pasa enfermera, Flammy?

—Que sea la última vez que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—¿No sé a qué se refiere?

—Me refiero al paciente del accidente en automóvil, era yo la que tenía que ir con él para hacerse el escáner, no tú.

—El pidió que fuera yo.

—Y que importa lo que haya pedido, debiste haberte negado –replicó Flammy con molestia -Recuerda que eres solo una estudiante de enfermería. Eso tiene que quedarte muy claro.

—Sí, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero –dijo Flammy marchándose.

Candy suspiró sintiendo que aquella enfermera era una exagerada y no le tenía buena voluntad.

…

En la residencia Legan, Tom estaba trabajando cómodamente. Todas las mañana le tocaba llevar al señor Legan a las empresas Andrew, donde era socio y por la tarde lo iba a buscar. Por lo que varias horas se quedaba en la residencia esperando en llevar a la señora Sara Legan algún lugar o aprovechaba para lavar el lujoso automóvil.

Esa mañana después de haber ido a dejar al señor Legan a su trabajo y Sara a la peluquería. Se quedó limpiando el carro con un paño seco para sacarle brillo.

En ese momento Elisa salió de la casa, para ir de compras y juntarse con su amiga Annie.

—Buenos días, señorita –la saludó.

—Buenos días –contestó ella indiferente.

—¿Quiere que la lleve algún lado?

—No, se te olvida que tengo mi propio automóvil.

—Oh tiene razón, señorita –sonrió Tom.

Elisa caminó hasta su carro donde se subió y prendió el motor para hacerlo partir, pero algo pasó que el automóvil no partió.

—¡No puede ser! –exclamó ofuscada –¿Por qué no parte este vehículo?

Tom al ver lo que estaba pasando se acercó a ella.

—¿Le ayudo en algo, señorita?

—No.

—Parece que su carro no quiere partir.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa…! -le gritó Elisa -¡Vete a limpiar el carro de mi padre!

—Bueno señorita…yo solo la quería ayudar –dijo Tom regresando al automóvil de su patrón.

Elisa siguió intentando hacer andar su automóvil, pero al final se dio por vencida. Se bajó y se dirigió hasta Tom.

—Tom, ve a ver que tiene mi carro –le ordenó pasándole las llaves, pero él no se las recibió.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no la puedo ayudar.

—¿Qué?

—Que no la puedo ayudar –le confirmó -Tengo que terminar de limpiar el auto de su padre.

—¡Me estas desobedeciendo!

Tom encogió los hombros.

—Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero usted no la quiso. Así que ahora se las arregla solita.

—¡Roto igualado! ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera? –protestó Elisa roja de la rabia –Cuando llegue mi padre le voy a decir que te despida.

—Haga lo que quiera, señorita…-le dijo Tom ignorando sus amenazas.

—Imbécil, te vas arrepentir de tus groserías –le advirtió Elisa marchándose.

Tom sonrió cruzando los brazos, pensando que era una yegua indomable a la que tendría que aprender a domar.

…

Más tarde en la mansión Andrew, Elroy se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando Archie llegó a interrumpirla.

—Tía Elroy –la nombró.

—¿Que sucede Archie?

—Llamaron de un hospital donde dicen que Anthony tuvo un accidente.

Anthony Brown era el hijo de Rosemary Andrew, hermana mayor de Albert. Él vivía en Londres junto a sus padres, pero siempre viajaba a Chicago para visitar su otra familia.

A Elroy de la impresión se le cayó el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Un accidente!

—Sí, tenemos que ir a verlo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero cómo ocurrió?

—Choco el carro de tio William.

—Este muchacho apenas llega de Londres a visitarnos y ya se metió en problemas –dijo la anciana tomándose la frente - Archie dile al chofer que prepare el automóvil para que nos llevé a ese hospital. Espero que no sea nada grave, que le voy a decir a Rosemary si le pasa algo a su hijo.

...

Media hora después Elroy y Archie llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba Anthony.

—Anthony ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Elroy mirándolo preocupada.

—Tía, solo tuve un pequeño accidente.

—¿Pero cómo ocurrió, primo? –le preguntó Archie.

—Un tipo en otro automóvil se me atravesó. No me paso nada grave, me siento mejor.

—Voy a avisarle a tu madre lo que sucedió –dijo la anciana sacando su celular.

—Tía Elroy no es necesario, para que vamos a preocupar a mi mamá –le pidió Anthony –Ya te dije que me siento mejor. En este hospital me han atendido muy bien y hay unas enfermeras muy bonitas.

—¿Qué cosas dices primo? –rio Archie.

—Es la verdad, conocí una rubia muy encantadora. Creo que me enamore de ella.

—¡Anthony que tonterías dices! –lo regañó Elroy –Enamorado de una simple enfermera.

—¿Y que tiene tía? Es bellísima.

—¿Y cómo se llama esa enfermera?–le preguntó Archie.

—No lo sé…pero lo voy averiguar –contestó Anthony guiñándole un ojo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de nuestros rubios, espero que les guste y me mandes sus comentarios con el cariño de siempre. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Saludos para las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior.**

 **Elbroche, Enamorada, Katnnis, Nuna141, Ashlyne, Ana Isela Hdz, Loreley Ardlay, Sasha Vy, pivoine3, Balderas, wall-e17, JUJO, Guest, Stormaw, Selenityneza, tutypineapple, Biank Andrew, abril.**

 **Besitos para todas y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **El Plan de Elisa**

Después del incidente con Tom, Elisa llamó a Annie para decirle que se juntaran a platicar en una cafetería de la ciudad.

—¿Elisa que tienes que decirme? –le preguntó Annie.

—Ya sé cómo voy a sacar del camino a la tal Candice.

—¿Cómo?

—Haciéndome amiga de ella.

—No te entiendo.

—Querida Annie, la mejor manera de destruir al enemigo es uniéndote a él.

—No creo que ella quiera ser tu amiga, sabe perfectamente que tu estas interesada en William Andrew.

—Sí, pero eso puede cambiar. Ahora me convertiré en una niña buena que me quiero llevar bien con ella –rio Elisa con burla.

—Me imagino que vas a querer que te ayude con eso.

—Eres tan inteligente amiga, claro que tienes que ayudarme. Y lo que vas hacer es llamar a Archie y pedirle el número del celular de esa estúpida.

—¿Ahora?

—Si…Ahora.

Annie tomó su celular y llamó a su novio para pedirle el número de Candy. Archie llamó a su tio William a los Ángeles y este inocentemente se lo dio.

—Ya lo tengo, Elisa…

—Llama a Candice.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Dile que venga a esta cafetería para platicar con ella.

—¿Estas segura, Elisa?

—Sí, hazlo de una vez.

…

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando cuando recibió la llamada de Annie. Le sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy feliz que la hubiera invitado a platicar.

Rápidamente se dio un baño y cambió de ropa para reunirse con su querida hermana.

En una hora llegó a la cafetería, donde Annie sola la estaba esperando.

Elisa se había escondido en otro lugar de la cafetería, ese era parte del plan.

—Hola Annie –la saludó Candy con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Candice, gracias por venir.

—Gracias a ti por la invitación –dijo la rubia sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Quieres un café con un trozo de pastel?

—Claro…me encanta el pastel –contestó Candy.

Annie llamó a un mesero para que le trajeran el café y el pastel a la rubia.

—¿Cómo has estado, Annie?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien también, bueno extrañando mucho a mi novio. Se encuentra en los Ángeles.

—Sí, Archie me lo contó.

—¿Annie, cómo te conseguiste mi número de celular? -le preguntó Candy que estaba intrigada con eso.

—Me lo dio Archie, él se lo pidió a su tio. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—Oh claro que no –contestó Candy probando el pastel –Al contrario, me alegra que lo tengas para que estemos comunicadas.

—De eso se trata, Candice.

—¿Que querías platicar conmigo?

—Nada importante, solo conocernos mejor –contestó Annie fingiendo una sonrisa.

—A mí me gustaría que fuéramos buenas amigas.

—A mí también, Candice…

En eso apareció Elisa.

—Annie que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –le dijo fingiendo que se la encontraba por casualidad.

Candy se sintió incomoda con la presencia de Elisa.

—Bueno…es mejor que me vaya.

—Oh Candice, no te vas a ir por mi culpa –la retuvo Elisa sentándose con ellas en la mesa.

—¿No creo que tengas ganas de platicar conmigo después de lo que ocurrió en la piscina? –le preguntó Candy directamente, ya que el incidente no fue nada agradable para Elisa.

—Candice, olvídalo –contestó relajada - Fui yo la que cometí un error con ustedes.

Candy la observó levantando una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, sabes me di cuenta que tu ganaste y que William te prefirió a ti, así que no voy a volver a pelear más con ustedes.

—Bueno si es así, me parece muy bien, Elisa.

—Es…más hasta podríamos llegar hacer amigas.

—¿Por qué no?

—El sábado are una fiesta en mi residencia, así que tú y William estar cordialmente invitados.

—Gracias, Elisa…

—Las fiestas de Elisa son las mejores –añadió Annie –Así que no pueden dejar de asistir.

—Ahí estaremos…-dijo Candy parándose de la mesa –Bueno ya tengo que irme.

—Que te vaya muy bien, querida –se despidió Elisa.

—Gracias. Me gustó mucho platicar con ustedes.

—Cuando quieras nos juntamos nuevamente. ¿Verdad Annie? –le dio Elisa un codazo a su amiga para que la apoyara.

—Sí –añadió Annie – Hasta pronto, Candice.

—Hasta pronto –dijo Candy y se marchó.

Elisa se echó a reír.

—Jajajaja que estúpida, se creó que queremos ser amiga de ella.

—Sí, es muy ingenua. ¿Pero cuéntame que tienes preparado el dia de la fiesta en tu casa?

—Algo que no te podrás imaginar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuéntame?

—Me llevas en tu carro y te cuento.

—¿Y el tuyo, Elisa?

—Se me hecho a perder, me tuve que venir en taxis.

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste al chofer de tu padre que te trajera?

—Ni me lo nombres –replicó Elisa –Es un roto que me faltó el respeto, a ese también voy a tener que sacarlo de mi camino.

...

Era viernes y Albert regresaba de los Ángeles, al llegar a su mansión se encontró con la sorpresa que su sobrino Anthony estaba de visita y que había sufrido un accidente. De inmediato fue a haberlo a la habitación, donde se encontraba el muchacho, ya que solo estuvo un dia en el hospital, por lo que Candy nunca se enteró que aquel chico del accidente era sobrino de su novio.

—Anthony que alegría de verte –lo saludó Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado tio? –le preguntó el joven –Ya me contaron que tienes novia.

—Sí, tengo una hermosa novia. Cuando te recuperes te la voy a presentar.

—Pero si me encuentro muy bien.

—Tía Elroy, me conto lo de tu accidente, tienes que estar en reposo unos días.

—Tio, me vas a matar. Choque tu carro.

—Ya lo sé…-dijo Albert -No te preocupes, pero nunca más voy a dejar que saques un carro mío.

—Jajajaja tio, de verdad lo siento.

—No hay problema –le tomó un hombro - Lo importante que estas bien. ¿Y cómo está mi hermana Rosemary?

—Muy bien…te mandó un gran abrazo.

—¿Le avisaste lo del accidente?

—No, es capaz que me diga que regrese a Londres y ahora menos que nunca me quiero ir.

—¿Y eso?

—Tio conocí una enfermera muy bella, creo que me enamoré de ella.

—Jajajaja, ¿en serio? –rio Albert sin darle importancia al comentario de su sobrino.

—Si tio, es bellísima y no voy a descansar hasta conquistarla.

—¿Y sabes cómo se llama?

—Sí, antes de venirme del hospital lo averigüe con otra enfermera. Se llama Candy White.

—¿La chica que te gusta se llama Candy?

—Fue lo que me dijo una de sus compañeras.

—La mía se llama Candice.

—Vaya se parecen los nombres –comentó Anthony.

—Si…aunque no creo que mi novia se parezca en nada a esa enfermera.

—Tienes razón tio, la chica que me gusta es muy especial.

—La mía también lo es…-sonrió Albert –Cuando la conozcas te vas a dar cuenta de eso.

Stear entró al cuarto de Anthony.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero les traigo una buena noticia –anunció.

—¿Que noticia? –le preguntó Albert girando su cabeza hacia su otro sobrino.

—Elisa llamó y dijo que mañana va dar una fiesta en su casa.

—Que buena –comentó Anthony con entusiasmo -Tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

—Primo tu no podrás ir, recuerda que tienes que estar en reposo.

—Oh no, que rabia –se quejó Anthony.

—Yo no pienso ir–contestó Albert –No soporto a Elisa Legan. Tengo planes mejores con mi novia.

—¿Ya sabe que llegaste tio? –le preguntó Stear.

—No, ahora la voy a llamar.

...

Albert subió a su habitación donde de inmediato llamó a Candy.

Esta se encontraba en la heladería.

 _—Albert mi amor…_

 _—Candice, llegue de los Ángeles._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—Si amor, muero por verte._

 _—¿Ahora?_

 _—Sí. Ahora…Te voy a buscar al departamento de tu amiga._

 _—Es que…estoy con mi amiga Patty en una heladería. Ella sigue tan deprimida, que no quiero dejarla sola. Mejor nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Elisa._

 _—¿Cómo sabes que Elisa va dar una fiesta?_

 _—Ella misma me lo dijo._

 _—¿Hablaste con ella?_

 _—Sí, hicimos las pases, ella misma me invitó a su fiesta. Mañana te cuento mejor._

 _—Bueno…si es así nos vemos mañana para ir a la casa de Elisa. Hasta mañana, amor._

 _—Hasta mañana -se despidió Candy cortando el celular._

…

A la noche siguiente la residencia Legan se vestía de fiesta, llena de invitados con mucha champaña y exquisitos canapés. También había una orquesta para darle ritmo a la fiesta. Todo esto se estaba realizando en el jardín de la residencia, decorado con muchas luces. Era una fiesta llamativa como las que siempre hacían los Legan.

Esa noche Elisa que se encontraba con su hermano Niel. Lucía un fino vestido plateado, corto más arriba de las rodillas y con una sola manga al lado derecho.

—Te felicito hermana, te está quedando espectacular esta fiesta –le dijo Niel bebiendo champaña.

—Como siempre Niel, y va estar mucho mejor cuando llegue una invitada especial –comentó con una malévola sonrisa.

—¿Que invitada?

—La estúpida de Candice.

—¿La novia de William Andrew?

—Los invite a los dos, espero que vengan.

—¿Y para que los invitaste?

—Es parte de mi plan.

—¿Tu plan? ¿En qué lío te quieres meter hermanita?

—En ningún lío, es solo una travesura que voy hacer –rio a carcajada.

—¡Eres una víbora!

—Jajajaja, si reconozco que lo soy.

En eso llegaron Stear, Archie y Annie.

Elisa caminó hasta ellos para saludarlos.

—Bienvenidos –le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Elisa –contestó Archie.

—¿Y Anthony? Ya me enteré que vino a Chicago.

—El pobre tuvo un accidente, pero no nada grave -contestó Stear -Te mandó muchos saludo.

—Elisa te ves muy bien con ese vestido –le comentó Annie.

—Gracias, amiga.

—Annie por que no vamos a bailar –le pidió Archie –La música está muy buena.

—Sí amor, vamos…

—Elisa bailamos –le dijo Stear.

—No gracias...

—Bueno…tendré que buscar otra chica que baile conmigo.

—Espera, Stear….¿Tu tio William va a venir a la fiesta?

—Sí, pasó a buscar a su novia y se viene para acá.

—¡Perfecto! –exclamó Elisa con una sonrisa.

Minutos después Candy y Albert llegaban a la residencia de los Legan. Al entrar al jardín se encontraron con todo el esplendor de la fiesta.

—Se ve buena la fiesta de Elisa –comentó Candy.

—Sí, siempre hace buena fiestas –contestó Albert.

—¿Dónde está para saludarla?

—Ahí viene –dijo Albert viendo a Elisa caminar hasta ellos.

—Bienvenidos –los saludó dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –Que rico que vinieron a mi fiesta.

—Gracias, por la invitación –contestó Candy.

—La van a pasar genial, hay mucho que comer y beber.

—Gracias Elisa –contestó Albert.

—Vamos a saludar a los demás.

Elisa llevó a los rubios hasta donde se encontraba Niel, Stear y Archie con Annie que habían terminado de bailar. Todo se pusieron a platicar alegremente, cuando Elisa se acercó a Annie y le dijo algo en el oído.

—Candice, me acompañas al baño –le pidió Annie por instrucciones de Elisa.

—Claro Annie –contestó Candy –Albert, vuelvo enseguida.

—Ve tranquila –le dijo él dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Candy se dirigió al baño con Annie. Mientras que Elisa realizaba otra parte del plan.

—William te conto tu novia que no me voy a volver a meter en su relación.

—Sí, me lo dijo y me alegré que sea así. Yo nunca voy a tener nada contigo Elisa.

—Eso ya me quedo claro –dijo Elisa fingiendo una sonrisa, en ese momento pasó un mozo y saco dos copas de champaña –Hagamos un brinde por eso.

Elisa le pasó una copa.

—Ok, Elisa –dijo Albert queriendo tomar la copa, pero Elisa a propósito se la tiró en la camisa.

—Oh Albert que torpe soy, te deje todo mojado.

—Si…voy a tener que sacarme la camisa.

—No te preocupes por eso, ven conmigo para que te cambies, te pasaré una de mi padre. De verdad lo siento tanto William.

—No te preocupes, fue casualidad.

Elisa llevó a Albert a la sala de su casa.

—William siéntate y sácate la camisa, se la llevaré a la sirvienta para que la lave.

—Está bien –dijo Albert sacándosela quedando con el torso descubierto.

Elisa se le lanzo en los brazos y lo comenzó a besar.

En eso aparece Candy con Annie que venía de regreso del baño. Ambas se encontraron con la escena de Albert tirado en el sillón, mientras que Elisa estaba encima de él besándolo.

—¿Albert que está pasando aquí? –preguntó la rubia espantada por lo que estaba viendo.

Elisa se apartó de Albert.

—Está pasando que tu novio y yo… –respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Mi amor…no es lo que estás pensando…-titubeo Albert de los nervios que sintió –Elisa está mintiendo ella…

—¡Albert te estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, cómo pudiste…!-le gritó Candy saliendo corriendo de la residencia Legan.

Albert con el torso desnudo salió en busca de su novia, pero Candy corría tan rápido que logro salir antes de la residencia.

—Candice, amor no es lo que tú piensas –expresó Albert tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

Stear y Archie se le acercaron.

—¿Tio que le ocurrió a tu novia?–le preguntó Archie.

—Ni les cuento, Elisa me tendió una trampa.

—¿Que hiso ahora esa víbora?

—Me besó cuando me estaba sacando la camisa y Candice nos vio.

—Con razón se fue así –dijo Stear –Tiene que haber creído que tú y Elisa.

—Si…tengo que ir a buscarla para explicarle lo que realmente sucedió.

—Tio es mejor que lo hagas mañana, ahora no te va querer escuchar –le sugirió Archie.

—Se fue sola, si le sucede algo.

—No le va pasar nada tio, por estos lados pasan muchos taxis, de seguro que toma uno para irse a su casa.

—Mi hermano tiene razón –lo apoyó Stear –Ya mañana va estar más tranquila y va pensar mejor las cosas.

—Sí, mejor mañana la voy a buscar al departamento de su amiga.

Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, por la supuesta traición de su novio, se puso a caminar una larga calla en busca de un taxis, logrando encontrar uno. Se subió rápidamente cuando a su lado se encontró con

Anthony que sin permiso de Elroy, quiso asistir a la fiesta de Elisa.

—¡Tú! –exclamó Anthony asombrado de verla en el taxis.

Candy también lo miró asombrada al recordar que era el joven del accidente.

—¿Señorita, a donde se dirige? –le preguntó el taxista.

—Yo le indico el camino.

—Joven usted se baja por esto lados, ¿verdad?

—No, cambio de planes voy a acompañar a la señorita hasta su casa –contestó Anthony mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Primero que nada un gran saludo para todas las chicas en este dia internacional de la mujer. Es un día especial para todas nosotras. Que lo pasen muy lindo con sus seres queridos. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de estos rubios, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Stormaw, Ana Isela Hdz, elbroche, tutypineapple, Balderas, pivoine3, Enamorada, Nuna141, abril, Loreley Ardlay, chidamami, Coqui Andrew, abril, JUJO, Sasha Vy, abril, Gaby LezU, Biank Andrew, Ashlyne, Guest, wall-e17.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **Una declaración de amor inesperada**

Durante el viaje en el taxis, Candy no paraba de llorar recordando una y otra vez la escena amorosa que había visto entre Albert y Elisa. Sin duda ellos tenían algo, y ella la muy tonta había creído que Albert la amaba de verdad. Tonta, soy una estúpida, se decía mil veces en su interior. Mientras que Anthony no dejaba de observarla, preguntándose qué le había sucedido aquella chica que lo tenía completamente embrujado.

—¿Candy que te ocurre? –le preguntó.

Ella lo miró asombrada de que supiera su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Me lo dijo una de tus compañeras en el hospital. Te sucedió algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Sea lo que sea, pronto pasará. No hay mal que dure cien años.

Candy sonrió levemente, recordando que esa frase se la escuchó varias veces a la señorita Pony.

—Eso espero…-seco sus lágrimas –Mi corazón está muy herido.

—Me imagino, pero ya te dije que va a pasar –le volvió a repetir Anthony para que se calmara -Fue una gran coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado.

—Si…

—No te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa.

—No es necesario –contestó Candy que quería estar sola.

—Permíteme hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo bien que me trataste cuando tuve el accidente.

—Solo cumplí con mi labor de enfermera.

—Sí, pero lo hiciste de una manera muy especial.

Candy continuo sumergida en su tristeza, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la abuela Martha. La rubia de inmediato se bajó del taxis y Anthony detrás de ella.

—Así que aquí vives – dijo el joven mirando la sencilla propiedad.

—Si…

—Gracias por dejar que te acompañara hasta aquí.

—Gracias a ti, aunque no fui muy buena compañía.

—Eso no importa, quizás en otra ocasión nos conozcamos mejor.

—Tal vez…-sonrió Candy -¿No te he preguntado tu nombre?

—Anthony Brown.

—Adiós Anthony y gracias nuevamente.

—De nada, Candy –dijo Anthony dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó en el mismo taxi en que habían llegado.

…

Al dia siguiente Albert se dio un baño y sin tomar desayuno se fue a buscar a Candy. Tenía que hablar pronto con ella, como fuera debía hacerle entender que entre él y Elisa no existía nada, que todo fue una artimaña de aquella víbora para separarlos. En el camino pasó a comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y se fue a donde supuestamente vivía la rubia.

Al llegar al edificio que estaba cerca de la casa de la abuela Martha, bajo y entro a la consejería para preguntar por el departamento donde vivía Patty Obrian.

—Lo siento señor Andrew, pero aquí no vive ninguna Patty Obrian –le dijo el conserje.

—Usted está equivocado –replicó Albert - Estoy seguro que aquí vive esa señorita, ella es amiga de mi novia.

—¿Y quién es su novia?

—La señorita, Candice Wempley.

—No recuerdo ese nombre, pienso que le dieron mal la información.

—Yo he venido a dejar a mi novia a este edificio, no puedo estar equivocado.

—Lo siento señor Andrew, pero ya le dije que esta señorita no vive aquí.

Albert desconcertado con las palabras del conserje, salió de conserjería y tomó su celular para llamar a Candy, pero ella no le contestaba.

...

Candy se encontraba en su cama, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos de tanto llorar por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de Elisa.

Su amiga Patty la estaba acompañando.

—Candy deberías de contestarle a tu novio –le dijo al ver que el celular no paraba de sonar.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! –expresó con rabia.

—Debe desear arreglar las cosas contigo.

—Que va arreglar, si el me engañó con la tal Elisa. Lo vi besándose con ella medio desnudo –dijo Candy sollozando como una niña –¡Nunca debí confiar en él!

—De todos modos contéstale, aunque sea para terminar su relación.

—¡Terminar! –repitió Candy sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

—Si amiga, no puedes seguir con un hombre que te engaña con otra.

Candy se secó las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón, voy a terminar con el –expresó contestando el celular -¿Qué quieres Albert?

—Preciosa, tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Hemos terminado!

—Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Candice. Todo fue un plan de Elisa para separarnos. Te vine a buscar al departamento de tu amiga para aclararte todo.

—¿Me viniste a buscar? –le preguntó asustada.

—Sí y el conserje me dice que tu amiga no vive aquí. ¿Qué está pasando, amor?

Candy se puso pálida como un papel, echándole una mirada a su amiga Patty.

—¿El conserje te dijo eso?

—Si…se supone que debería de conocerla.

—Es…que…es un conserje nuevo… Debe ser eso -dijo mintiendo una vez más.

—Entonces baja para que hablemos.

—Bajar…

—Sí, estoy aquí abajo del edificio.

—Lo siento Albert, pero ahora no quiero hablar contigo. Es mejor que te vayas –le dijo fingiendo dureza.

—Candice, amor no me hagas esto. No dejes que Elisa destruya nuestro amor.

Candy suspiró.

—Está bien hablemos, pero más tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en el restaurante donde cenamos la primera vez?

—De acuerdo, ahí te voy a estar esperando –dijo Albert sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—Hay amiga se ve que ese hombre te ama de verdad –le comentó Patty –Te vino a buscar para explicarte todo lo que está pasando.

—Sí, lo malo que casi descubre que yo no vivo ahí.

—Eso sí que había sido un problema.

—¿Patty crees que sea verdad que todo fue una trampa de Elisa Legan?

—No conozco a esa chica, pero por lo que me has contado pienso que si está interesada en tu novio podría haber hecho algo para que ustedes terminen.

—En eso tienes razón. Yo fui la tonta en pensar que podría ser mi amiga.

—Por eso no tienes que darle el gusto y habla con tu novio.

—Es lo que voy hacer –sonrió Candy –Tengo que darle la oportunidad que me explique lo que sucedió.

…

En la residencia Legan, Elisa dormía plácidamente cuando su padre llegó a despertarla bruscamente.

—¡Elisa! –le gritó destapándola.

—¿Que sucede papá? –preguntó la joven sobresaltada.

—¡Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche!

—¿Anoche?

—Sí, no te hagas la tonta. William me llamó esta mañana contándome lo que hiciste con él. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Te has vuelto loca!

—Papá lo que ocurrió fue algo accidental.

—Por favor hija, crees que soy idiota. Te conozco muy bien, tu planeaste todo para que la novia de William creyera quizás que cosa de tu y el.

—¡Papá, yo amo a William!

—Tú no lo amas, es un capricho. Así que olvídate de él y no vuelvas a cometer otra locura como esa.

—Pero papá…no me puedes pedir eso.

—Claro que puedo y en castigo te voy a dejar dos meses sin automóvil y sin tarjetas de crédito.

—Papá por favor no me hagas eso –le suplicó Elisa ¿Que voy hacer sin mi automóvil y mis tarjetas de crédito?

—Ese no es mi problema, ha y también vas a ir a pedirle disculpa a William y a su novia por lo que hiciste.

—¡Papá…no seas tan cruel conmigo! No me hagas pasar esa humillación.

—Eso es para que lo pienses mejor antes de hacer una locura como la de anoche –dijo el señor Legan marchándose.

Elisa enfurecida tomó una almohada y la tiro a la puerta.

—¡Todo por culpa de esa estúpida, se va a repentir de haberse cruzado en mi camino!

…

Por la tarde Candy llegó al restaurante, donde Albert la estaba esperando con el mismo ramo de rosas que le había llevado al departamento.

—Candice, que bueno que viniste –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Quiero que me expliques bien lo que sucedió con Elisa.

—Es lo que voy hacer. Esto es para ti –le pasó las rosas.

—Gracias, pero estas rosas no van a solucionar lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Eso lo tengo claro.

Candy se sentó a la mesa.

—Bueno Albert, te escucho.

El comenzó todo el relato donde le conto todo lo que había sucedido con Elisa Legan.

—No puedo creer que Elisa hiso eso –expresó Candy dándose cuenta que era peor de lo que ella pensaba.

—Ves amor, que yo jamás habría besado a Elisa, fue ella que se me lanzó encima. Yo te amo a ti.

—Y yo a ti Albert, disculpa por haber dudado de ti.

—No te preocupes, era razonable con la escenita que te encontraste.

—Si…no lo quiero ni recordar.

—Te amo tanto Candice, yo jamás sería capaz de engañarte. Odio los engaños y las mentiras.

Candy se sintió fatal, ya que ella le ha mentido tanto sobre su vida, que cuando él se entere la va a despreciar.

Albert le acaricio una mejilla y la beso en los labios.

—Sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué cosa, Albert?–le preguntó curiosa.

—Que nos vayamos el otro fin de semana a Lakewood.

—¿Y dónde queda Lakewood?

—Es un lugar maravilloso que te va a encantar. Ahí los Andrew tenemos otra mansión.

—¿Y podríamos invitar a Archie con su novia Annie?

—Claro. ¿Qué me dices?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Candice, después que hagamos ese viaje, quiero que hagamos otro.

—Ya se, a los Ángeles.

—No, a Nueva York

—¡A Nueva York! –exclamó Candy tragando secó.

—Si…¿no crees que es tiempo que me lleves a conocer a tus padres?

—Bueno…si, pero tengo que hablar con ellos primero. Ellos no saben que tengo novio.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—No…

—Tendrás que hacerlo mi amor, por que pronto quiero conocer a mis suegros.

La rubia suspiro pensando que no podría seguir con sus mentiras, que pronto tendría que confesarle a su novio la verdad.

…

Al otro dia Candy llegó al hospital para hacer sus prácticas, cuando unas de sus compañeras le pasó un hermoso ramo de flores.

—¿Y estas flores? –preguntó Candy mirándolas.

—Son para ti, Candy.

—¿Y eso?

—Te las dejo un paciente.

—¡Un paciente!

—Si…el joven rubio que tuvo un accidente en automóvil.

—¿En serio?

—Si…te las trajo ayer en la tarde y como tú no estabas yo te las residí. Por lo visto dejaste embrujado a ese chico.

Candy se dio cuenta que eran de Anthony.

Flammy entro a la sala de las enfermeras.

—¿Que hacen aquí? Es hora de trabajar.

—Si –dijo la compañera de Candy saliendo de la sala.

—¿Y tú Candy piensas pasarte toda la mañana aquí?

—Oh claro que no enfermera Flammy, guardo estas flores y me voy a mis labores.

—¿Y esas flores de donde las sacaste?

—Me las dejo un paciente.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que un paciente te regale flores? ¿Dónde queda tu ética profesional?

—Es que yo no sabía…

—¡Qué clase de enfermera eres! –exclamó Flammy indignada -Voy a tener que hablar con tus maestros sobre este asunto.

—Por favor no lo haga –le pidió la rubia -No tengo la culpa que ese paciente me haya dejado las flores.

—Seguramente le estuviste coqueteando para que él…

—¡Eso no es así! -la interrumpió Candy con molestia -Yo jamás he coqueteado con ese paciente. Así que no voy a permitir que este dudando de mi comportamiento.

—No me faltes el respeto, soy tu enfermera guía.

—Lo se…pero usted tampoco me lo falte a mí –dijo Candy marchándose de la sala.

...

Por la tarde Candy terminaba su turno en el hospital. Se sentía contenta del dia que había tenido, donde pudo ayudar a varias personas enfermas. Sin duda había nacido para ser enfermera, así que a pesar de la mala voluntad que le tenía Flammy se convertiría en la mejor.

Al salir del hospital se puso a buscar un taxis, cuando repentinamente un joven rubio se le acercó.

—Hola, te acuerdas de mi –le preguntó mirándola sonriente.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¡Anthony! –lo nombró.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?

—Mejor. Tú me mandaste estas flores.

—Sí, que bueno que te las entregaron.

—Gracias, pero no debo aceptarlas –Candy se las paso a la fuerza.

—¿Pero por qué? No tiene nada de malo que te regale flores.

—No, pero aquí en mi trabajo no lo ven bien, tú fuiste mi paciente.

—Pero yo no te traje flores solo por ser tu paciente sino por otro motivo.

—¿Y cuál es el otro?

—Que tú me gustas mucho, eres la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida. Así que estoy dispuesto a conquistarte.

Candy sonrió, encontrando graciosa la declaración de Anthony.

—Gracias por tus palabras, pero yo tengo novio.

—¡Tienes novio! –exclamó Anthony decepcionado.

—Sí, y estoy muy enamorada de él. Así que es mejor que me olvides y no me vuelvas a traer flores –dijo Candy marchándose.

Anthony apretó los puños, pensando que tenía que averiguar quién era el novio de la rubia enfermera.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que le guste. Quiero agradecerles todos los reviews que me han mandado a cada una de ustedes.**

 **Saludos para las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior :**

 **pivoine3, elbroche, wall-e17, Loreley Ardlay, Selenityneza, Enamorada, JUJO, Guest, ChickissSanCruz, Ana Isela Hdz, Balderas, Sasha Vy, Biank Andrew, Ashlyne, tutypineapple, abril.**

 **Besitos para cada una de ustedes y espero leerlas pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **Fin de semana en Lakewood**

 **Parte I**

Candy no podía sentirse más feliz, se iría de viaje con el hombre que amaba y con su hermana Annie. Estaba segura que aquel viaje seria inolvidable al lado de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, sin embargo era la oportunidad que tendría para hablar con él y contarle toda la verdad.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana Albert pasó a buscarla en su automóvil para llevarla a Lakewood, mientras que Archie y Annie iban en otro. El viaje era largo, así que más temprano partieran sería mejor.

Candy iba fascinada, disfrutando del paisaje del lugar, observando el largo camino rodeado de una naturaleza maravillosa, con muchos árboles y flores.

—¡Esto es maravilloso Albert! – comentó sintiendo el aire fresco y el olor a bosque.

—Y eso que no hemos llegado a la mansión, es asombrosa.

—Ya me la imagino, debe ser como esas que salen en los cuentos de hadas.

—Jajajaja, algo así…mi princesa.

—¡Tu princesa! –repitió ella parpadeando rápidamente.

—Sí, tú eres mi princesa y yo soy tu príncipe -le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Dos horas después los rubios y Archie con Annie llegaron a la localidad de Lakewood, donde se encontraba la mansión de los Andrew. Cuando Candy se bajó del automóvil se quedó paralizada al ver la hermosa residencia de estilo antigua, igual a como ella se la había imaginado.

—Mi amor esta es la mansión –le dijo Albert abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Es preciosa!

—Aquí pasaremos un hermoso fin de semana.

—Será maravilloso.

—Tio, hacía tiempo que no veníamos, ¿verdad? –le comentó Archie al bajarse de su automóvil junto a Annie.

—Si…por falta de tiempo.

—¿Annie que te pareció la mansión? –le preguntó Candy.

—Muy bonita.

—¿Te sientes cansada? –le preguntó Archie a su novia.

—Un poco amor, quisiera darme un baño.

—Entremos a la mansión.

—Annie podríamos compartir la habitación –le propuso Candy para estar cerca de ella.

—No, prefiero estar sola en mi cuarto.

—Entiendo…-dijo la rubia con decepción.

—Archie adelántense yo voy después con Candice–le dijo Albert.

—Ok, tio….

Archie y Annie se dirigieron al salón de la mansión. Un salón muy elegante con antiguos muebles y lujosas lámparas y alfombras traídas de Europa.

—¿Annie por qué no quisiste compartir la habitación con Candice? –le preguntó.

—Archie tu sabes que soy amiga de Elisa, no puedo hacerme amiga de la novia de tu tio.

—¿Annie dime la verdad tu sabía lo que Elisa hiso la noche de la fiesta?

—¡Oh Archie, claro que no! –mintió Annie –Ella es mi amiga, pero no me prestaría para ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, tienes razón, tú eres una chica buena, por eso te amo tanto –le dio un beso en los labios, confiando en lo que le había dicho Annie.

…

Albert le siguió mostrando el jardín de la mansión a su novia, pero ella se quedó un poco triste por la negativa de su hermana. Lo que más quería era hacerse amiga de Annie, pero esta al parecer no tenía intención de serlo, a pesar que esa vez en la cafetería le dijo lo contrario. No quería pensar que Annie sabía lo que Elisa iba ser la noche de la fiesta, le costaba creer que su hermana fuera así, sin embargo su mala actitud con ella indicaba que sí.

—¿Candice te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Albert.

—No nada…

—No me mientas, estabas muy sonriente y ahora te pusiste triste.

—Es que siento que no le agrado a Annie.

—No lo creo, lo que pasa que no te conoce bien. Además tú sabes que es amiga de Elisa.

—Sí, debe ser eso –suspiro –Pero yo sé que poco a poco me iré ganando su amistad.

—Claro que lo conseguirás, eres una chica encantadora –le tomó la barbilla –Entremos princesa.

—Sí, mi príncipe.

Ambos rieron.

Entraron al salón de la mansión, donde Albert le pidió a una de las sirvientas que llevaran a Candy y a Annie a sus habitaciones. Ahí ambas jóvenes se dieron un rico baño y se cambiaron de ropa para bajar almorzar.

El dia estaba maravilloso, así que Albert pidió que el almuerzo lo sirvieran al aire libre.

—Tio, después de comer podríamos hacer algo entretenido –le propuso Archie.

—¿Como que sobrino?

—Salir a dar un paseo a caballo, por aquí hay lugares muy bellos.

—Es una buena idea. ¿Mi amor que dices? –se dirigió a Candy.

—Me encantaría Albert, a mí me gusta mucho cabalgar.

—¿Y dónde aprendiste?

—Me enseñó un amigo –contestó Candy recordando que su amigo Tom le había enseñado cuando niña.

—¿Un amigo o un novio? –preguntó Albert dudoso.

—Jajajaja mi amor, un amigo, el único novio que he tenido has sido tú.

—¿Seguro…?

—Si….no te pongas celoso.

—Yo no sé montar –intervino Annie.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevo en mi caballo –le dijo Archie con cariño.

Después de comer todos se fueron a cabalgar por las tierras de los Andrew. Llegaron a un bonito lago, donde se bajaron para descansar y que los caballos tomaran agua.

—Que lastima que no andamos con ropa de baño, se ve que el agua esta exquisita –comentó Archie.

—Pero mañana podríamos venir –dijo Albert.

—Sí, vengamos mañana –añadió Candy –Hasta podríamos hacer un pinic.

—¡Eso me parece perfecto! –exclamó Archie –¿Annie te animas?

—Claro amor…-le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Candy miró a su hermana, viendo lo feliz que era con Archie. Eso alegró su corazón y deseo que esa relación perdurara en el tiempo. Lo que más quería que su hermana estuviera bien y ella se iba a encargar de que siempre fuera así.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, Elroy se encontraba con George en la biblioteca. Tenía algo pendiente que tratar con él, así que aprovechando que su sobrino William se encontraba en Lakewood, había citado a George para hablar sobre el tema.

—¿George has localizado a los padres de Candice?–le preguntó desde el escritorio donde estaba sentada.

—Bueno…si, pero ellos están viajando por Europa –respondió mintiendo, como Albert se lo había pedido.

—¿Y sabes cuándo regresan?

—No, esa información no la pude conseguir.

—Espero que regresen pronto.

—Usted siente desconfianza de la señorita Candice, ¿verdad?

—Sí, George -le confirmó Elroy.

—No debería, es una buena joven que su sobrino ama mucho, y eso es lo que importa.

—Tienes razón, pero de todos modos quiero conocer a los padres de ella, así me voy a quedar más tranquila.

…

Anthony se encontraba tomando sol en la piscina junto a su primo Stear. Ellos no quisieron viajar a Lakewood, ya que era un viaje de parejas y ellos no la tenían.

—¿Anthony que te parece si esta noche salimos a bailar?–le preguntó Stear -Ya que no fuimos a Lakewood.

—No tengo ganas de salir –respondió sin entusiasmo.

—¿Y eso? A ti siempre te gusta salir.

—Lo haría, si una hermosa enfermera me acompañara.

—¿La chica del hospital?

—Sí, no dejo de pensar en ella. Me gusta tanto.

—¿Y por qué no la conquistas?

—Porque tiene novio.

—Qué mala onda primo, te vas a tener que resignar –dijo Stear.

—No creo que pueda…¡Esa chica tiene que ser mía!

—Pero si me acabas de decir que tiene novio.

—Y eso que tiene, estoy dispuesto a quitársela.

-¿En serio Anthony?

—Sí, me propuse averiguar quién es el novio de Candy y cuando lo conozca se la voy a quitar.

—Hola chicos -los saludo Elisa que llegó en ese momento.

Anthony y Stear la miraron con desagrado.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí?–le preguntó Stear –No eres bienvenida en esta mansión.

—Vengo hablar con William.

—Mi tio no se encuentra –le respondió Anthony –Se fue a Lakewood con su novia.

—¿A Lakewood?

—Si…Elisa, ¿Verdad Stear?

—Así es…se fue con Candice, Archie y Annie.

—No puede ser -dijo Elisa que tenía que hablar con William para pedirle disculpa como le había pedido su padre.

…

Al llegar a su residencia Elisa le pidió a una sirvienta que le preparara una maleta con algunas cosas. Una vez lista bajo a la cochera para hablar con el chofer de su padre.

—Tom, quiero que me lleves a Lakewood –le ordenó.

—No puedo llevarla a ningún lado señorita, su padre me puede necesitar.

—Mi padre va llegar a la noche, así que alcanzas a irme a dejar a Lakewood.

—Primero le voy a visar a su padre –dijo Tom sacando su celular.

Elisa se lo quito de las manos.

—¡No vas a llamar a mi padre! Mira roto igualado es mejor que hagas lo que te digo o te vas arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

—Ok señorita…¿cómo usted ordene? –dijo Tom con una leve sonrisa.

Elisa se subió al automóvil y emprendieron el viaje hacia Lakewood, pero durante el trayecto se pinchó una rueda del auto.

—¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Elisa al ver que Tom detuvo el vehículo.

—Se pinchó una rueda, señorita.

—¡Lo último que me faltaba! –expresó enfadada.

—Voy a tener que repararla.

—Hazlo de inmediato, tenemos que llegar pronto a Lakewood.

Tom se sacó la chaqueta y se arremangó la camisa para comenzar a cambiar la rueda.

Elisa estaba tan impaciente que no aguantó más y se bajó.

—¿Por qué demoras tanto en cambiar esa rueda? –le preguntó molesta.

—Tiene que quedar bien, o quiere que tengamos un accidente.

—¡Mira roto igualado no me hables en ese tono!

Tom se paró y se acercó a ella.

—No me trate así señorita, mire que soy capaz de dejarla aquí tirada con automóvil y todo.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—No te atreverías hacer algo así.

—Quiere apostar –le dijo besándola a la fuerza.

Elisa se zafó y le dio una fuerte bofeteada.

—¡Roto igualado! ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?

—A puesto que le gustó mi beso.

—Jajajaja no sea ridículo, me dio asco.

—Yo no pensaría eso –le dijo volviéndola a besar.

...

Después de dar el paseo a caballo regresaron a la mansión, donde cenaron. Candy y Albert antes de irse a dormir salieron al jardín para tomar un poco de aire y disfrutar de su amor que cada dia crecía más. Albert sentía que después de haber tenido muchas novias, por fin había conocido a la mujer de su vida. Una mujer hermosa, fina y con una personalidad espontanea que a él le encantaba. Ella tenía todo lo que quería en una mujer, así que esperaba que su relación durara para siempre. Por otro lado Candy se sentía en las nubes al lado de un hombre como Albert, tan guapo, inteligente y con una sencillez a pesar de la gran fortuna que poseía. Todo era como un sueño, sin embargo sabía que algún dia iba a despertar cuando el descubriera que no era la persona que él creía. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso, solo disfrutar de ese instante junto a él y de aquel mágico lugar.

Caminaron un poco y cerca de la entrada de la mansión se sentaron en una banca. Ella que llevaba puesto unos jeans y una blusa se sentó en las piernas de él.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo lo estás pasando? –le preguntó Albert.

—Muy bien, este lugar me encantó. No quisiera irme nunca de aquí.

—Entonces estarías dispuesta a quedarte aquí conmigo para siempre.

—Si –le contestó Candy deseando que fuera así –¡Te amo Albert! Nunca lo olvides.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios con mucha pasión.

En eso llegó un automóvil que interrumpió el beso de los rubios y aún más cuando vieron bajar a Elisa legan.

—¿Elisa que haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Vine porque vengo a pedirte disculpa por lo que hice la noche de la fiesta –respondió haciéndose la inocente –Fue una travesura.

—¡Una travesura! ¡Por favor Elisa crees que soy idiota! –protestó Albert alterado –¡Vete por donde viniste! ¡No voy a dejar que entres a mi mansión!

—William de verdad lo siento. Candice es la verdad, nunca quise hacerles daño –se dirigió a la rubia.

—Lo siento Elisa, pero no te creemos nada.

—Ya escuchaste a mi novia. ¡Vete de aquí Elisa!

Tom decidió bajar del automóvil, cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga de la infancia estaba en la mansión Andrew.

—¿Candy que haces aquí? –le preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Princesa por qué el chofer de Elisa te llama Candy? –le preguntó Albert mirándola extrañado.

Ella se quedó paralizada sin saber que responder.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y me manden sus reviews que nunca dejo de leer.**

 **Saludos para la chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Elbroche, pivoine3, Balderas, Guest, Selenityneza, Loreley Ardlay, abril, Ana Isela Hdz, Chickiss SanCruz, JUJO, wall-e17, Sasha Vy, abril, Biank Andrew, Ashlyne, karito.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **Fin de semana en Lakewood**

 **Partes II**

Candy trataba de hacerle un gesto a Tom para que no siguiera hablando cosas que no debía.

—Princesa, ¿No me has respondido? –le volvió a preguntar Albert sin dejar de mirarla.

—He…es que…lo conozco… de Nueva York, él trabajó en mi casa como chofer. ¿Verdad Tom?

—Si…-contestó titubeante el muchacho, ya que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga que estaba diciendo esas mentiras?

—¿Y por qué le dices Candy, si ella se llama Candice? –preguntó Elisa que le parecía extraña esa situación.

—Me dice Candy de cariño–respondió la rubia mirando a su amigo para que la ayudara con esa mentira.

El entendió el mensaje.

—Si…es que…ella me recuerda a una amiga que tengo con ese nombre –la apoyó Tom,

—Me alegra que estés trabajando en Chicago -disimulo Candy.

—Si...llegue hace poco tiempo. ¿Señorita Elisa, se queda o nos vamos?

—Nos vamos –contestó ella -No me quieren aquí.

—No, es mejor que se quede –intervino Candy que no quería que su amigo se fuera sin hablar antes con él.

—¿Amor, quieres que Elisa se quede en la mansión? –le preguntó Albert sin entender.

—Si, como se va ir a esta hora, ya es tarde. Además no me afecta que ella se quede, yo sé que tú me amas a mí.

—Oh Candice, gracias –la abrazo Elisa fingiendo–Te prometo que me voy a portar bien.

—Más te vale Elisa –le advirtió Albert -Entremos a la mansión, está haciendo frio.

Elisa y Albert se adelantaron.

—¿Candy que significa todo esto? –le preguntó Tom a la rápida.

—Tom, ahora no te puedo decir nada, después te explico todo

—Ok…te voy a estar esperando.

...

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó antes que todos, para ir hablar con su amigo Tom. Este se había quedado en una de las habitaciones de los sirvientes, así que se dirigió aquel lugar sin que nadie la viera.

—Tom, ¿estas despierto? –le toco la puerta Candy.

—Sí, pasa hermanita –le contestó.

Ella entro al cuarto.

—Tom vengo a contarte porque estoy en este lugar.

—Te escucho…-le dijo cruzando los brazos –Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

Candy comenzó su relato, dejando a su amigo de la infancia muy sorprendido con aquella historia.

—¿Ósea que tu novio piensa que eres otra persona?

—Sí, Tom, pare él soy Candice Wempley, una chica de su mismo nivel social.

—¡Oh hermanita en que lio estas metida!

—Lo se…pero todo lo he hecho para estar con él y por mi hermana.

—Me alegro que hayas encontrado a Annie, pero no es la forma de hacer las cosas, ¿qué va pasar cuando tu novio se entere de la verdad?

—¡Me va a odiar!

—Y con razón, es mejor que le digas la verdad de una vez.

—Sí, tienes razón Tom, aunque lo pierda tengo que decirle que no soy la mujer que él cree –dijo Candy sabiendo el riesgo que iba correr con aquella verdad.

—Si él te ama sinceramente te va a entender.

—Va ser difícil, a Albert no le gustan las mentiras.

—Bueno…hermanita –Tom le tomó un hombro - No tienes otra alternativa.

—Lo se…-suspiró -Que coincidencia que estés trabajando para los Legan.

—Si…La señorita Elisa me pidió que la viniera a dejar aquí, pero nunca me imaginé encontrarte en este lugar.

—Ella está enamorada de mi novio.

—Ya me di cuenta…

—Siempre se le anda ofreciendo.

—No te preocupes hermanita, yo te la voy alejar de tu novio.

—¿Tu?

—Si….-le guiño un ojo –Esa yegua indomable yo la voy a domar.

—Jajajaja Tom, eso quiero verlo.

…

Más tarde todos se fueron al lago para pasar el dia. Ahí aprovecharon Archie y su novia para bañarse, mientras que Candy y Albert salieron a andar en bote. Elisa se quedó sola sin saber qué hacer, ya que no tenía a nadie que la acompañara.

—Elisa, se ve que está muy aburrida –comentó Candy mirándola desde el bote.

—Nadie la manda que venga a Lakewood sin ser invitada –dijo Albert –No debiste dejar que se quedara.

—Albert, no me afecta su presencia, tu solo tienes ojos para mí, ¿verdad? –le dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

—Jajajaja si amor. Haga lo que haga Elisa va perder su tiempo, si antes no me interese en ella, menos lo haré a hora.

—¿Esta seguro señor Andrew?

—Sí, princesa –le contestó dándole un corto beso en los labios –Mira ahí viene el chofer de Elisa.

Candy miró hacia él.

—Qué bueno, yo lo invité. ¿No te molesta?

—No, así le hace compañía a Elisa.

—Jajajaja, harían buena pareja.

—Elisa jamás se fijaría en un muchacho como Tom.

—¿Porque es un chofer?

—Sí, Candice…

—¿Y tú Albert te fijarías en una chica pobre?–le preguntó Candy directamente.

—¿Que preguntas son esas, amor?

—Albert, respóndeme –le insistió –¿Te enamorarías de una chica pobre?

—No.

—¡No!–exclamó Candy tragando seco -¿Por qué...?

—Porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

—Albert, estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también princesa, ya dejemos de hablar tonterías y regresemos, me está dando un poco de hambre.

Candy y Albert llegaron en el bote hasta la orilla del lago donde se bajaron y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Elisa. Archie y Annie se sumaron a ellos.

—¿William como estuvo el paseo? –le preguntó Elisa.

—Fabuloso, la pasamos muy bien. ¿Verdad amor?

—Sí, andar en bote es muy divertido –añadió Candy.

Elisa se acercó a Albert.

—William, si es tan divertido andar en bote porque no me invitas a dar un paseo –le pidió en tono coqueto.

—Lo siento Elisa, mi novio no puede –le dijo Candy sacando a Albert al lado de la víbora.

—Mejor yo la invito, señorita Elisa –intervino Tom.

—Ve con Tom Elisa –la animo Albert -Yo le voy a ayudar a mi novia a preparar los sándwiches.

—Tio prepáralos pronto, el baño me dio mucha hambre –comentó Archie.

—¿Annie nos quieres ayudar?-le preguntó Candy a su hermana.

—Si...

—Señorita Elisa, vamos –Tom le tomó el brazo –La vamos a pasar bien.

Ella regañadientes se fue con Tom hacia el bote, donde este la saco a andar, pero rápidamente el bote se dio vuelta y los dos cayeron al agua.

—¡Eres un idiota Tom Steven! ¡No sabes manejar un bote! –gritó Elisa tirándole agua.

—Jajajaja señorita, usted tiene la culpa le dije que no se moviera tanto.

Todos los que estaban presenciando la escena se echaron a reír.

…

Más tarde los rubios se fueron del lugar donde estaban haciendo el picnic. Albert llevó a su novia a una bonita cabaña que estaba un poco alejada de la mansión.

—Albert, ¿y de quien es esta cabaña? –preguntó la rubia mirándola detenidamente.

Era una cabaña de madera, pequeña, con una bonita decoración. Tenía una chimenea, un sofá en frente y una mesas y cuatros sillas al lado de la ventana. También había un mueble con plantas y algunos libros.

—Es mía…

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Cuando era niño mi padre me la mandó a construir. Estaba un poco abandonada, así que el año pasado la mandé a remodelar.

—¡Quedo perfecta!

—Si…¿Quieres que prenda la chimenea? Está haciendo un poco de frio.

—Si, por favor.

Albert prendió la chimenea, mientras que Candy se quedó mirándolo sentada en el sofá que estaba en frente. Una vez listo el fuego, el rubio se sentó al lado de su novia, donde la abrazo con mucho amor.

—Quería tanto estar así contigo princesa.

—Yo también, Albert –coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él - Con la llegada de Elisa lo único que quería era escaparme contigo.

—Jajajaja, me imagino princesa, pero ahora estamos solos –le dijo rosando sus labios para besarla –Aquí nadie nos va molestar.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo que era el momento perfecto para contarle toda la verdad. Cerró los ojos y tomó las fuerzas para hacer aquello que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Albert…Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre tus padres?

—Bueno, algo así…

—Dejémoslo para después, ahora disfrutemos de nuestra cabaña y de nuestro amor.

—Sí, pero es que…

Él le puso el dedo en los labios de ella y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión. Candy se sentía perdida con aquellos besos, que se dejó llevar por aquel romántico momento. Donde estaban solos, en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

Albert la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia. Se apartó de los labios de su novia y empezó a besarle el cuello, sintiendo que Candy se estremecía con aquel contacto. Poco a poco le fue bajando los tirantes del top que ella llevaba puesto, quedando al descubierto los hombros de la rubia que comenzó a besar. La pasión se estaba encendiendo entre ellos.

—Princesa, quedemos aquí en la cabaña, quiero estar contigo -le dijo Albert con una voz llena de deseo -Te amo tanto.

Candy reacciono pensando que no debía estar con él si antes de decirle la verdad.

—Yo también te amo Albert, pero no puedo estar contigo, no puedo –dijo levantándose bruscamente del sofá.

—¿Por qué…amor?

—Por qué yo…-la rubia rompió en llanto y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Albert se quedó paralizado sin entender lo que le ocurría a su novia. ¿Acaso había sido muy brusco con ella que la asusto?

Candy corría y corría sin parar, sintiéndose una cobarde por no decirle la verdad al hombre que amaba. Sabía que si lo hacia lo perdería para siempre y eso le causaba un gran dolor. No quería perder a ese hombre extraordinario que había llegado a su vida, no quería perderlo, no resistiría perderlo, su vida no volvería hacer la misma sin él.

El salió a buscarla, encontrándola debajo de un árbol.

—¿Candice, estabas aquí? –le preguntó Albert.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Oh Albert…abrázame! –le pidió.

—¿Que te ocurre, amor?¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la cabaña?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Por qué…soy una tonta.

—No digas eso –le acarició una mejilla con ternura - ¿Algo te ocurrió?¿Te sentiste presionada para estar conmigo?

—No Albert, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Entonces, ¿dime que te pasó?

—No me hagas caso, las mujeres nos ponemos un poco sensible.

—Bueno...-le dio un beso en la frente –¿Quieres que regresemos a la mansión?

—Si…

…

Minutos después los rubios llegaron a la mansión. Albert se quedó en el salón con Archie, mientras que Candy subió a su habitación sintiéndose más tranquila.

Elisa había llegado a la habitación de Annie.

—¡Eres una traidora Annie! Me podrías haber avisado que venias con Archie a Lakewood –le reclamó molesta.

—No podía serlo, Archie me pidió que no te contara nada –le explicó Annie.

—Claro y tú la muy tonta siempre haciéndole caso en todo. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

—Elisa, comprende que después de lo que hisite en la fiesta el tio de Archie no te quería ver por aquí.

—De todos modos debiste habérmelo dicho. Seguramente ya te hisite amiga de esa estúpida.

—Claro que no Elisa, tú eres mi amiga.

—¡No te creo nada! –le gritó tomándola por el brazo -¡Me dan ganas de darte unas buenas cachetadas por mal amiga!

Candy que en el pasillo había escuchado unos gritos entró al cuarto de su hermana.

—¡No te atrevas a pegarle a Annie! –le reclamó mirándola furiosa.

Elisa se volteo mirando a la rubia.

—Jajajaja Candice ¿cómo crees que le voy a pegar a Annie? –disimuló Elisa –Ella es mi amiga.

—Pero yo te escuche que le decías…

—Son bromas de amiga, Candice.

—¡No Elisa! No es ninguna broma, yo te escuché muy bien –replicó la rubia -Mira no te atrevas hacerle daño a Annie, porque le digo a mi novio que te saque ahora mismo de esta mansión.

—¿Me estas amenazando, Candice?

—Tómalo como quieras, Elisa Legan.

Elisa humillada se fue de la habitación de Annie.

—Annie ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Candy acercándosele.

—Bien, gracias por haberme defendido de a Elisa.

Candy se sintió tan feliz con las palabras de su hermana, dándose cuenta que había valorado mucho lo que hiso por ella.

—De nada, no podía permitir que ella te maltratara.

—Elisa es muy impulsiva.

—Es mejor que te alejes de ella, no es una buena amiga para ti.

Albert y Archie entraron a la habitación.

—¿Que sucedió, Candice? –le preguntó Albert –Escuchamos unos gritos.

—Elisa que estaba maltratando a Annie, pero yo llegue a defenderla –respondió la rubia.

—¿Annie, que te hiso esa víbora? –le preguntó Archie acercándose a su novia.

—Me regañó porque no le conté que íbamos a venir a Lakewood.

—No quiero que te juntes más con Elisa.

—Amor no debiste dejar que Elisa se quedara -se dirigió Albert a su novia.

—Si…pero no te preocupes, la puse en mi lugar –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Eso significa que Elisa debe estar echando muchas chispas –rio Albert.

—Sí, mi príncipe.

Mientras tanto en Elisa llego furia a su habitación.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro esta humillación! Ahora sí que te voy a destruir Candice Wempley –dijo Elisa con deseos de venganza.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, el viernes no pude actualizar, pero ahora les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus lindos reviews.**

 **Saludos para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterios. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir apoyandome con la historia.**

 **Selenityneza, elbroche, wall-eS17, abril, Balderas, Coqui Andrew, Chickiss SanCruz, Mayra Exitosa, Biank Andrew, Ashlyne, Loreley Ardlay, tutypineapple, pivoine3, Sasha.**

 **Besitos para todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XI**

 **Tratando de decir la verdad**

Después de ese hermoso fin de semana en Lakewood, Candy y Albert retomaron sus labores en Chicago. El dedicándose a sus negocios y ella a ser sus prácticas en el hospital. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hablar con su novio y contarle toda la verdad, esa verdad que podría aprueba su amor o quizás lo terminaría destruyendo para siempre. Era un gran riesgo que tendría que correr, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era. Tomaría el valor y le confesaría a William Albert Andrew, que Candice Wempley era una mentira.

Esa mañana Candy llegó al hospital, cuando una de sus compañeras se le acercó.

—Hola, Candy. Te busca una de tus maestras del instituto.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—La señorita Mary.

—¿Ella?

—Sí.

Candy se preocupó por aquella visita de su maestra, era la más estricta de todas, que si quería hablar con ella era por alguna falta que había cometido.

—Voy haberla enseguida.

—Te está esperando en la cafetería del hospital.

Candy rápidamente se dirigió a la cafetería.

—Buenos dia, señorita Mary -la saludó la rubia.

—Buenos días, Candy –contestó la mujer –Toma asiento por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se sentó un poco temerosa por lo que le podía decir su maestra.

—¿Que tiene que decirme, señorita Mary? –le preguntó.

—Candy, he estado averiguando sobre tu desempeño en este hospital y la mayoría me han hablado bien de ti, que eres una buena alumna de enfermería, eres responsable y haces muy bien tu trabajo. Sin embargo, la enfermera Flammy me comentó que tuviste recibiendo flores de un paciente. ¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre eso?

—Bueno…yo si residí flores de un paciente, pero fue un gesto que salió de él, en ningún momento hice algo para que eso ocurriera –le explicó Candy - Créame que soy una profesional, que solo vengo a cumplir bien con mis prácticas.

—Te creo muchacha, sé que eres una buena alumna, que desde que entraste a estudiar siempre me lo demostraste.

—Gracias, señorita Mary –le sonrió -Me dolería mucho que pensara mal de mí.

—De ninguna manera, eso sí, que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, para que no se tome malas interpretaciones.

—Le prometo que no volver a pasar.

—Bueno –se puso de pies Mary- Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en la clase.

Candy también se levantó.

—Ahí voy estar, señorita Mary…

La rubia se sintió más tranquila, con la conversación con su maestra. Flammy no logro colocarla mal con ella, así que ahora sería muy cuidadosa para que no volviera a pasar algo así. Al menos sabía que Anthony no regresaría a molestarla, porque le dejo en claro que tenía novio, así que por eso lado debía sentirse más tranquila.

…

Sin embargo, Candy no sabía que Anthony seguiría insistiendo, y que ese mismo dia llegó al hospital, para averiguar del supuesto novio de la rubia.

—Que yo sepa Candy no tiene novio –le dijo una de las enfermeras.

—Ella me dijo que tenía.

—Qué raro, porque nunca nos hablado de su novio y tampoco hemos visto que algún chico la venga a buscar.

—?Esta segura?

—Sí, nosotras siempre a la hora de comer nos juntamos con otras compañeras y ahí platicamos de nuestros novios, pero ella nada. Yo pienso que le mintió.

—¡Eso sería fabuloso! –exclamó Anthony esperanzado –Gracias por la información.

—De nada –sonrió la enfermera.

…

Anthony llegó a la mansión, muy feliz. El hecho de saber que la chica que le interesaba no tenía novio, le daba la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Albert y su tía Elroy se encontraban almorzando en el comedor, cuando Anthony entró con un rostro radiante de felicidad.

—Hola a todos –los saludó sentándose a la mesa.

—Anthony, ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó la anciana.

—Fui al hospital.

—¿Te sientes mal, sobrino? –le preguntó Albert probando la comida.

—No…me siento mejor que nunca.

—Te ves muy contento.

—Y lo estoy, tio –le confirmó con entusiasmo - Sabes que me enteré que la chica que me gusta no tiene novio. Ella me mintió.

—¿Que chica Anthony?

—La enfermera del hospital, tio.

—Ahora me acuerdo. ¿Cómo? ¿La seguiste viendo?

—Sí, un dia por casualidad me la encontré y después le fui a dejar flores al hospital. Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera por que no se veía bien y que tenía novio. Pero ahora averigüe y no lo tiene –le contó Anthony -Te aseguro tio, que la voy a conquistar.

—¡Anthony Brown! –gritó Elroy –¡Deja de hablar boberías! Tú no vas a conquistar a esa enfermera.

—¿Tía, porque te pones así?

—Cómo quieres que me ponga. Un Andrew enamorado de una simple enfermera. ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa muchacha!

—¡Tía, tu no me puedes prohibir eso!

—¡Claro que puedo! ¿Acaso quieres manchar el nombre de esta familia? No faltaba más, tener a una enfermera de sobrina.

—Tía, cálmate por favor –le pidió Albert.

—Me voy a calmar hasta que Anthony se deje de hablar tonterías.

—Lo siento tía, aunque te moleste voy a conquistar a esa enfermera y la voy hacer mi novia –dijo Anthony marchándose del comedor.

—¡Anthony vuelve aquí! –le gritó Elroy roja de la rabia –¡No hemos terminado!

—Tía, ya tranquila, no te vayas a enfermar –la contuvo Albert.

—William, no lo acabas de escuchar.

—No le hagas caso tía. Es un enamoramiento de muchachos de su edad, de seguro que después se le va pasar.

—Y si no se le pasa –tomó un sorbo de agua para calmarse - William tú no puedes permitir que Anthony se involucre con esa enfermera.

—No te preocupes tía, claro que no lo voy a permitir.

—Qué alivio que tú te enamoraste de una joven de buena familia.

—Si tía –sonrió Albert - Sabes pronto voy a conocer a los padres de Candice.

—¿En serio?

—Si…ella me llevará a Nueva York a conocerlos.

—Me alegro que sea así.

…

Elisa estaba decidida a vengarse de Candy y separarla definitivamente de William Andrew. Así que haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, hasta involucrarse con el chofer de su padre para sacarle información. Si él había trabajado para la familia Wempley, debía saber mucho sobre ella. Estaba segura que Candice no podía ser tan perfecta y algo malo debía de tener que le ayudaría a sacarla de su camino.

Aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje, esa noche Elisa muy provocativa se fue al cuarto donde dormía Tom.

—¿Señorita, que hace aquí?–le preguntó el joven mirándola con la boca abierta, de lo atractiva que se veía con el camisón de seda corto y descotado.

—Estaba un poco aburrida y vine a platicar contigo.

—A mi cuarto y vestida así.

—¿Acaso no te gusta cómo me veo?

El la observó completamente cautivado.

—Bueno…si…

—Entonces, déjame entrar –dijo Elisa entrando al cuarto –Mira traje una rica champaña para que bebamos.

—Si usted insiste.

—Abre la champaña y sirve las copas.

Tom abrió la champaña y le sirvió una copa a ella y otra para él.

—Gracias –dijo Elisa bebiéndola mientras se sentaba en la cama de Tom.

—Está muy buena la champaña –comentó Tom.

—Es francesa, mi favorita –le sonrió Elisa cruzando las piernas–Pero siéntate a mi lado, Tom.

El un poco tímido se sentó.

—¿Que quiere señorita…?

—Ya te dije, platicar contigo…

—Pero, si usted no me soporta.

—Si…pero desde que me besaste no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—¿No le creo?

—Es la verdad, Tom –Elisa dejó la copa en el suelo y lo abrazó por el cuello –¿Quiero que me vuelvas a besar?

—¿Esta segura?

—Si…Tom, bésame.

Tom la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Ambos cayeron en la cama, donde Tom la comenzó a acariciar, pero Elisa rápidamente se levantó.

—No te pases, es solo un beso.

—¡Usted me está provocando!

—Me gustas Tom, pero todo a su tiempo –le sonrió coqueta –Ahora platiquemos.

—¿Y de qué? -preguntó Tom cruzando los brazos.

—De Candice o Candy como tú la llamas.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar de esa señorita.

—Tienes que saber muchas cosas de ella. ¿Acaso no dijiste que trabajaste para su familia?

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Anda Tom, cuéntame algo de Candice –le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Ha… ya entiendo a lo que realmente vino –Tom se paró de la cama –Lo siento, pero no pienso darle ninguna información sobre la señorita Candice.

—Sabes cosas de ella, ¿verdad?

—Ya le dije que no le daré ninguna información, ahora es mejor que se vaya de mi cuarto –le pidió Tom abriéndole la puerta.

Elisa enfurecida por no haber conseguido lo que quería se marchó, sin embargo no se daría por vencida estaba dispuesta a destruir a Candice Wempley y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

…

Por la tarde Candy y Albert se juntaron a cenar en un restaurante de la ciudad. Ella le pidió que se juntaran en ese lugar para hablar de una vez por toda con su él y confesarle toda la verdad.

—Candice, que hermosa estas –le dijo Albert tomándole una mano.

Ella lucía un bonito vestido en tono damasco, ajustado y corto hasta las rodillas.

—Gracias, ¿te gustó el vestido?

—¡Te queda esplendido ese color!

—Tú también estas muy guapo –le dijo viendo que su novio vestía una fina camisa azulada y pantalones negros.

—Oh gracias, señorita Wempley.

—Albert… yo quiero hablar algo muy importante contigo.

—¿Sobre qué amor?

—Es sobre mis padres.

—¿Ya les hablaste de mí? ¿Le contaste que los quiero conocer?

—Albert yo…

En eso llegó el mesero a llevar el menú.

—Aquí tiene el menú, señor Andrew.

—Gracias –se lo recibió -¿Candice, que quieres para cenar?

—Elige tú…

—¿Te parece comida francesa?

—Si…

—Continua amor, ¿qué me estabas diciendo de tus padres?

—Es largo de contar, pero tengo que decirte la verdad.

—¿Que verdad, Candice? –le preguntó Albert echándole vino a su copa.

Ella suspiro hondo.

—La verdad es que yo…

El celular de Albert sonó.

—Disculpa amor, es mi sobrino Archie.

—¿Archie que necesitas?

—Tio…la tía Elroy se puso muy mal, la encontramos desmayada en su cuarto.

—No puede ser. Voy enseguida haberla.

—¿Que pasa Albert? –le preguntó Candy al notar que aquella llamada inquieto a su novio.

—Mi tía, se puso muy enferma.

—No sabía que esta enferma.

—Estaba bien, pero a la hora de almuerzo discutió con uno de mis sobrinos -dijo Albert pensando en la altercado que había tenido su tía con Anthony -Tengo que ir haberla enseguida.

—Te acompaño, amor.

…

En solo minutos los rubios llegaron a la mansión Andrew. De inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación, donde se encontraba Elroy junto a Archie y Stear.

—¿Tía, cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Albert tomándole una mano.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza –respondió ella.

Candy se le acercó.

—Debe tener la presión alta, tienen un aparato para tomarla.

—Si…-contestó Archie.

Archie saco del velador de Elroy el aparato para tomar la presión. Se lo pasó a Candy.

Ella le tomó la presión a Elroy, dándose cuenta que la tenía muy alta.

—Es grave, hay que colocarle un medicamento debajo de la lengua.

—Yo tengo unos que me dio el doctor.

Candy saco uno y se lo puso.

—Con esto se sentirá mejor.

Albert miraba sombrado a su novia de que supiera todas esas cosas.

—¿Candice, de donde sabes todo esto? –le preguntó.

—Es…que…lo…aprendí en el colegio, una vez tomé un curso de primeros auxilios.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi tía –la abrazó con cariño.

—De nada…amor.

—Tía ves, que mi novia es maravillosa.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta…-le sonrió Elroy dándose cuenta que la novia de su sobrino tenía muchas cualidades –Es la joven ideal para ti.

—Por eso aquí delante de ti, le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Albert? –le preguntó Candy.

El saco una cajita con un anillo y se puso de rodillas.

—¿Señorita Candice Wempley, acepta casarse conmigo?–le preguntó.

—¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? –le preguntó ella incrédula a lo que había escuchado.

—Si…amor, pensaba pedírtelo en el restaurante, pero como ocurrió lo de tía Elroy, lo estoy haciendo aquí.

Candy se sentía perdida, no sabía que decir, era un momento muy extraño, por un lado se sentía inmensamente feliz que el hombre de su vida le pidiera matrimonio, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía aceptar, hasta que su novio supiera toda la verdad.

—Hablas de una vez Candice, acepta a mi sobrino –la presionó Elroy.

—Si acepta a nuestro tio –añadieron Stear y Archie al mismo tiempo.

La rubia desvió sus ojos hacia ellos, sintiéndose presionada por la familia de su novio.

—Si…acepto –contestó al fin.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior.**

 **Elbroche, Stormaw, Tutipeneapple, Coqui Andrew, Pivoine3, Selenityneza, Balderas, Loreley Ardlay.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XII**

 **Candy al descubierto**

Al dia siguiente, Elroy amaneció más recuperada, pero igual el doctor llegó a revisarla, por petición de Albert que se sentía angustiado por su tía. Sabía que era una persona mayor y que aquel problema de presión que tenía, podía traer graves consecuencias.

—Señora Elroy, tiene que cuidarse. La presión alta es muy peligrosa –le dijo el médico examinándola.

—Sí, doctor…

—Anoche la tenía muy alta -añadió Albert que estaba con ellos.

—¿Y quién se la tomó?

—Mi novia, ella le tomó la presión y le colocó un medicamento debajo de la lengua.

—Hiso muy bien su novia, sino habría pasado a mayores. Ahora tendrá que tomarse a diario el medicamento.

—Yo me encargaré que sea así -dijo Albert.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Si me necesitan me llaman.

—Gracias doctor –se despidió la anciana.

—De nada, Elroy…que descanse.

Albert acompañó al doctor a la planta baja de la mansión.

—¿Doctor, dígame la verdad como esta mi tía? –le preguntó.

—La verdad no muy bien, su presión es peligrosa, por eso tiene que estarse controlando. Esto es de cuidado.

—Entiendo, doctor…-dijo Albert pensativo.

El medico se marchó y llegó Anthony que sus primos Stear y Archie le contaron lo que le había ocurrido aElroy.

—¿Tio como está la tía Elroy? –le preguntó preocupado.

—Mejor, pero es delicado su estado. No tiene que pasar rabias.

—¿Lo dices por la discusión que tuve con ella?

—Si Anthony, espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir. Así que es mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa enfermera o tendré que pedirte que te regreses a Londres con tus padres –dijo Albert marchándose a su habitación.

Desde su recamara llamó a su novia Candy, para contarle lo que había dicho el doctor.

 _—Hola amor…_

 _—¿Albert, como esta?_

 _—Preocupado por mi tía. Vino el doctor a verla y no la encontró muy bien._

 _—Oh Albert lo siento mucho._

 _—Gracias amor, escuchar tu voz me hace sentirme más tranquilo._

 _—Te amo Albert._

 _—Y yo a ti mi futura esposa._

 _Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en eso._

 _—¿Candice, estás ahí?_

 _—Si…_

 _—Bueno te tengo que dejar, pero más tarde te llamo._

 _—Ok Albert…_

…

Candy quedo muy preocupada por lo que su novio le había contado, sabia lo mucho que él quería a su tía que no deseaba que nada malo le pasara. Por otro lado se dio cuenta que por ahora no podía decirle nada a Albert, él no estaba en condiciones de saber la verdad, al menos hasta que su tía se sintiera mejor.

Bajó para desayunar, ya que tenía que ir a su trabajo en la heladería, ya que ese dia no le tocaba hacer sus prácticas.

—¿Candy y como te fue anoche con tu novio? ¿Le contaste la verdad? –le preguntó Patty.

—No, no pude hacerlo. Su tía se enfermó y tuvimos que ir haberla a la mansión.

—¿Y qué le pasó a esa señora? –preguntó la abuela Martha colocando las cosas para el desayuno en la mesa.

—Se le subió la presión, por suerte estaba ahí para ayudarla.

—Te sirvió ser enfermera.

—Sí, abuela Martha. Ahora Albert me llamó y me contó que su tía esta delicada.

—Debe estar muy preocupado por ella –dijo Patty

—Si…lo está. Creo que por ahora no puedo decirle nada a mi novio –dijo suspirando –Hay otra cosa que tengo que contarles.

—¿Qué, Candy? –preguntó la abuela Martha

—Albert me pidió matrimonio.

—¡Oh felicidades! –la abrazo Patty.

—Debes sentirte muy feliz –dijo la abuela Martha.

—Si…pero yo no puedo casarme con él antes de decirle la verdad.

—Tienes razón…

—Bueno tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde a la heladería.

—¿Candy a qué horas vas a llegar? –le preguntó su amiga Patty.

—Como a las cuatro, ¿porque…?

—Por qué esta tarde vendrá un amigo a verme y quiero que lo conozcas.

—¿El chico de la universidad?

—Si…

—Claro, me encantara conocerlo.

—Yo voy a preparar algo rico para recibir al novio de mi nieta –comentó la abuela Martha con una risita.

—¡Abuela él no es mi novio! –replicó Patty sonrojada - Es un compañero de la universidad

—Pero por lo que veo pronto será tu novio –rio la anciana.

—Yo pienso lo mismo –la apoyó Candy riendo también.

...

Era el dia libre de Tom, así que aprovechó para ir a la casa de la abuela Martha. Sin que se diera cuenta Elisa lo siguió en el automóvil de su hermano Niel.

—¿Elisa no entiendo para que estamos siguiendo a ese chofer? –le preguntó.

—Después te voy a contar, ahora síguelo. ¿Quiero saber dónde va ese imbécil?

—¿No me digas que estas interesada en ese chofer?

—¡No digas boberías! ¡Ni que estuviera loca fijarme en ese roto! –replicó Elisa -Sigue manejando, no se nos vaya a escapar.

Tom se bajó en el taxis que lo llevó a la casa de la abuela Martha. Ahí estuvo como una hora y se fue hacia otro lugar, donde Elisa con su hermano lo volvieron a seguir.

Tom llegó a la heladería donde trabaja Candy.

—Tom que sorpresa –lo saludó la rubia en las afuera de la heladería, sin imaginarse que Elisa los estaba espiando.

—Hoy es mi dia libre, así que vine a saludarte. ¿Cómo has estado hermanita?

—Digamos que bien.

—¿Hablaste con tu novio?

—No he podido. Su tía se enfermó, pero pronto lo haré. Me pidió matrimonio.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—Ahora más que nunca tiene que saber la verdad.

—Lo se…Tom.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte hermanita.

—¿Que Tom?

—La señorita Elisa me ha estado preguntando sobre ti.

—¡Esa víbora, que no se cansa de molestar!

—Hasta se me anduvo insinuado para que le contara cosas tuyas, pero yo no le dije nada. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

—Si…Gracias Tom por apoyarme.

—Como no te voy a poyar si eres mi hermanita preferida–le dijo el joven abrazándola.

Elisa se quedó con la boca abierta con aquella escena, que de inmediato sacó su celular y saco varias fotos.

—¿Elisa esa chica no es la novia de William Andrew? –le preguntó Niel que no entendía nada.

—Si…es ella, es una descarada. Tiene un romance con Tom.

—Al parecer si…-sonrió Niel –Se las trae esa tal Candice.

—Ahora sí que la tengo en mis manos, cuando William vea estas fotos se dará cuenta de la clase de mujer que es su novia-dijo Elisa con una sonrisa triunfante.

…

Por la tarde Patty estaba esperando que llegara su amigo de la universidad. Su abuela le había preparado unos ricos hot dog y refrescos.

En la afuera de la casa de la abuela Martha se estacionaba un auto deportivo, donde venía bajando Stear junto Anthony.

—Primo aquí vive mi amiga –le dijo Stear.

Anthony observó la casa reconociéndola de inmediato. Era la misma casa donde vivía Candy, la enfermera.

—¿Aquí vive tu amiga? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si…

—¡No puede ser! Aquí vive la enfermera que me gusta.

—¿En verdad primo?

—Sí Stear, yo mismo la vine a dejar aquí.

—¿Entonces ella debe ser la amiga de Patty?

—Claro…Stear, debe ser eso. Qué suerte primo nuestras chicas son amigas.

—Jajajaja, sí que coincidencia.

—Entremos de una vez, me muero por ver a Candy –lo apresuró Anthony tomándolo por el brazo.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa y Patty salió abrir haciéndolos pasar de inmediato.

—Stear –lo nombró con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola Patty…Mira traje conmigo a mi primo Anthony, para que lo conozcas.

—Hola Anthony.

—Hola Patty –le dio un beso en la mejilla -Mi primo Stear me hablado mucho de ti.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Pasen. Mi abuela preparó unos ricos hot dog.

—¡A mí me encantan los hot dog! –exclamó Anthony tomando uno.

—Patty estas muy bonita –le dijo Stear mirando a la chica que lucía un bonito vestido.

—Gracias…

—¿Patty mi primo me conto que vives con una amiga? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, debe estar por llegar.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro Candy.

—Ahí viene, Candy ven a saludar –le dijo Patty.

Stear y Anthony voltearon su cuerpo, encontrándose con la presencia de Candice Wempley la novia de su tio William.

Candy se quedó helada mirando a ambos muchachos. A Stear lo conoció como el sobrino de su novio, pero a Anthony, el chico del hospital que hacía en la casa de su amiga.

—¿Candice que haces aquí? –le preguntó Stear.

—¿Por qué la llamas Candice, ella es Candy? –le preguntó Anthony mirándolo confundido.

—No, ella es Candice, la novia de tio William. ¿Verdad? –Stear se dirigió a la rubia.

—Si…-contestó Candy sintiendo que todas sus mentiras habían llegado a su final.

Esa tarde Candy tuvo que contar toda su verdad a Stear y Anthony. Fue muy difícil para ella relatarles todas aquellas mentiras a los sobrinos de su novio. Mentiras que la hacían verse como una farsante, que se había burlado de William Albert Andrey, pero eso no era así, todo lo había hecho por amor y por su hermana, aunque esa parte la prefirió omitir.

—Es increíble todo esto –comentó Stear que estaba sombrado con el relato de la rubia.

—Yo no puedo creerlo –expresó Anthony desconcertado –¡Tú la novia de mi tio!

—Me imagino como deben sentirse, y lo mal que deben pensar de mí. Soy la peor de las mentirosas, pero todo lo hice por amor Albert, aunque no me crean yo lo amo de verdad.

—Cuando mi tio se entere no te lo va perdonar –le dijo Stear –A él nunca le han gustado las mentiras.

—Lo se…y es el precio que voy a pagar por todo lo que hice –sollozo Candy –Voy a perder al amor de mi vida

Patty la abrazo.

—Ya amiga, no llores…

—Yo realmente no sé qué decirte Candy, es mejor que me vaya –dijo Anthony marchándose con una gran decepción en su corazón.

—Yo también me voy Candice, bueno Candy –dijo Stear parándose del sillón –Lo único que te puedo decir es que le digas la verdad a mi tio, él no se merece que lo sigas engañando. Si no lo haces lo haré yo.

—Lo iba hacer, pero justo se enfermó su tía.

—Y entiendo, pero cuando ella se sienta mejor habla con él y dile toda la verdad –le pidió Stear saliendo de la casa de la abuela Martha.

Candy se sentó en un sillón y se echó a llorar.

—¡Estoy perdida!

—Ya amiga, tranquila –le dijo Patty sentándose a su lado.

—No te das cuenta que voy a perder a Albert para siempre.

—Tal vez el té comprenda, además tienes que decirle lo de tu hermana. ¿Por qué no se los dijiste a Stear y Anthony?

—No, no quiero involucrar a Annie en esto -respondió Candy secando sus lágrimas -Todo esto es mi culpa, así que tengo que asumir mi error.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

 **Balderas, elbroche, Stormaw, Selenityneza, KT1947, Chickiss SanCruz, wall-e17, Loreley Ardlaypivoine3, chidamami, Ana Isela Hdz.**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana Santa junto a sus seres queridos.**


	13. Chapter 13

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **Se acabaron las mentiras**

Anthony llegó a la mansión, donde se encerró en su cuarto a pensar en lo que había descubierto. Candy, la chica enfermera que conoció el dia del accidente, era la novia de su tio. Se sentía tan confundido y tan decepcionado de ella, por todas las mentiras que había inventado. Unas mentiras muy grandes que la hacía ser una chica nada confiable, sin embargo no podía negar que la quería de verdad y que le iba ser muy difícil olvidarla. Por otro lado pensaba en su tio, ahora él que sabía la verdad debía decirle lo que conocía de su novia. No podía seguir permitiendo que el siguiera siendo engañado de esa manera.

—Anthony te estaba buscando –le dijo Stear entrando al cuarto de su primo, quería hablar con él antes que Anthony cometiera una locura.

—Stear, quiero estar solo.

—Me imagino como debes sentirte, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó con la novia de tio William.

—Eso es increíble, yo enamorado de la novia de mi tio –expresó Anthony tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!

—Sí, pero después de esto tienes que olvidarla, esa chica no se merece a ninguno de los dos. Es una mentirosa que se hiso pasar por alguien que no era.

—Si…pero a pesar de eso, la amo.

—Tienes que olvidarla primo, olvidarla.

—Lo sé...-bajo la mirada -¿Y que va pasar con tio William? ¿Crees que debemos de decirle lo que descubrimos de su novia?

—Deberíamos de hacerlo, pero dejemos que Candice lo haga, me dijo que iba hablar con él.

—De acuerdo, Stear.

—Ya primo -le tomó un hombro -Arriba el ánimo, que Candice no es la única chica de este mundo.

…

Albert llamó a Candy diciéndole que había tenido un imprevisto con una de sus empresas y tuvo que hacer un viaje repentino a Florida. En esa llamada le pidió que cuando pudiera fuera a visitar a su tía Elroy. Para Candy no era agradable hacer tal cosa después que Stear y Anthony sabían la verdad, le incomodaba mucho ir a la mansión. Sin embargo, fue igual a visitar a la tía de su novio y espera que él regresará para habla con él.

Esa tarde Candy después de sus prácticas en el hospital la fue a ver a la mansión.

—¿Señora Elroy que le pareció el libro que le leí? –le preguntó Candy que esa tarde le había estado leyendo un libro.

—Muy interesante –contestó - No me acordaba de esa parte de la historia de Estados Unidos.

—¿Quiere que le lea otro capítulo?

—No, no quiero tenerte toda la tarde leyéndome.

—Sabe que lo hago con gusto, señora Elroy.

—Eres una joven muy agradable, Candice –le sonrió - Me siento muy contenta que mi sobrino se case contigo.

Candy bajó la mirada pensando que ese matrimonio no se iba a realizar.

—¿Y le contaste a tus padres sobre tu boda con William?

—He…no todavía.

—Mejor así, cuando Albert viaje contigo a Nueva York el mismo se los contará.

En ese momento apareció Anthony en la sala. Candy al verlo se sintió muy incómoda, recordando el dia que tuvo que confesarle a él y Stear toda la verdad. Por otro lado sabía que Anthony estaba enamorado de ella, que aumentaba más su incomodidad.

—Anthony acércate –le indicó Elroy –Quiero presentarte a la novia de William, Candice Wempley.

Él se dirigió hacia ellas, mirando a Candy fijamente ya que a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto de ella, no podía sacársela de su corazón.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita –la saludó.

—El gusto es mío –contestó nerviosa.

—Anthony es el hijo de mi sobrina Rosemary, tu futura cuñada Candice -le comentó Elroy.

—Albert me ha hablado de ella.

—Anthony, tienes que avisarle a tu madre que William se va a casar para que venga a la boda.

—Si…tía…-contestó el pensando que esa boda nunca se iba a realizar.

…

Elisa no podía sentirse más feliz con aquellas fotos que le había sacado a Tom y Candice. Esas fotos era la prueba perfecta para destruir a su rival para siempre.

—Jajajaja ahora sí que te tengo en mis manos –reía Elisa mirando las fotos que tenía en su celular –Ahora mismo iré a la oficina de William y se las mostraré. Se va dar cuenta en las que anda su noviecita.

Elisa se colocó un atractivo vestido y bajó en busca de su hermano Niel, para que la llevara a las empresas Andrew, desconociendo que Albert no se encontraba en Chicago.

—¿Emma, has visto a mi hermano Niel? –le preguntó a una de las sirvientas.

—Señorita, el joven Niel salió.

—¡Ese idiota! Le dije que me esperara –expresó molesta –Ahora como voy a salir.

—Por qué no va en su automóvil, esta mañana llegó del taller mecánico, ya se lo repararon.

—¡Perfecto iré en mi auto!

Elisa se dirigió a la cochera para buscar su automóvil, cuando se encontró a Tom.

—¿Señorita Elisa, que la trae por aquí? –le preguntó sonriéndole.

—Vengo a buscar mi automóvil, me enteré que ya lo repararon.

—Su padre me dijo que tiene prohibido sacar su carro por dos meses. ¿O me equivocó señorita?

—Si…pero él no se encuentra, así que no hay nadie que me impida que lo saque –dijo Elisa abriendo la puerta del auto, pero Tom se la cerró.

—¿Qué te pasa roto igualado?

—Lo siento señorita, pero usted no va sacar el automóvil de aquí.

—Jajajaja por favor Tom Steven, no me hagas reír, tú me estas prohibiendo que saque mi propio auto.

—Si señorita. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con las ordenes de su padre –le confirmó Tom apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta del auto –Así que va tener que sacarme de aquí a la fuerza, para que se lleve su automóvil.

—¡Como te atreves hablarme de esa manera! –le gritó Elisa golpeándole el pecho con ambas manos –¡Sal de mi carro ahora mismo!

Tom le tomó las manos para que no lo siguiera golpeando y la besó. Elisa se trató de resistir, pero después se dejó llevar por aquel beso tan apasionado que le había robado el chofer de su padre.

—A ver si con esto se calma señorita –le dijo al terminar el beso.

Ella le dio una cachetada.

—Claro, me besas y después vas y besas a la novia de William –le reclamó sintiendo celos.

Tom la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué está hablando, señorita Elisa?

—Que en este celular –se lo mostro –Tengo las pruebas de que tú y Candice tienen un romance.

—¡Usted está loca! Yo jamás he tenido un romance con esa señorita.

—Yo mismo te vi y te saque unas fotos con ella en las afuera de una heladería.

—¿Quiero verlas? –dijo Tom quitándole el celular donde vio las fotos -No es lo que usted está pensando.

—Ha no, cuando William las vea se dará cuenta de la clase de mujer que es su noviecita.

—Lástima que no las vaya haber –Tom lanzó el celular en el suelo provocando que se rompiera.

Elisa se quedó paralizada, viendo a su celular todo destruido.

—¿Qué hiciste idiota? –gritó enloquecida –¡Destruirte mi celular!

—No iba permitir que le mostrara esas fotos al señor Andrew.

—¡Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! –expresó Elisa mirándolo con odio –¡Quiero que ahora mismo te vayas de mi casa!

—Me iré cuando su padre llegue de viaje, él fue el que me contrató –le dijo Tom marchándose, provocando aún más la furia de Elisa.

...

 ** _Días después..._**

Albert regresó de Florida junto a George. Ese mismo dia llamó a Candy, diciéndole que la pasaría a buscar, para llevarla a un almuerzo familiar a la mansión. Ahí ella se encontró con su hermana Annie, que había sido invitada con sus padres.

—Annie que gusto de verte aquí –la saludó Candy con un beso en la mejilla.

—Archie me invitó a cenar a la mansión. Quiero presentarte a mis padres.

—Es un gusto conocerlos señores Britter –los saludó con simpatía.

—Es gusto es nuestro –contestó la mamá de Annie.

—Es muy bella, señorita Candice –le dijo el señor Britter mirándola fijamente, ya que el rostro de Candy le pareció familiar.

—Gracias, señor Britter.

—Un dia de estos podría ir con William a cenar a la casa –la invitó la mamá de Annie.

—Claro, será un placer señora Britter.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos, pasemos al jardín para almorzar –dijo Elroy.

—¿Tía falta Anthony y Stear? –preguntó Albert.

—Ellos no van a estar. Stear salió y Anthony dijo que no quiere almorzar.

Candy se sintió mal, ya que se imaginó que los sobrinos no querían estar por su culpa.

...

El almuerzo estuvo muy agradable, compartiendo todos en familia. Después de comer Albert salió con Candy en su automóvil, sin decirle a donde se dirigían.

—¿Albert a dónde vamos? –le preguntó.

—Es una sorpresa mi amor…

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Si…una sorpresa que te va a encantar.

En varios minutos llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje.

—¿Albert que hacemos aquí? –le preguntó mirando por la ventana el lugar.

—Bajemos y los sabrás.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia un jet privado que tenía el apellido Andrew.

—¿Y este avión? –preguntó la rubia.

—Es un jet y es mío.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo?

—Si…mi amor –le acarició una mejilla.

—¿A dónde?

—Mi amor, nos vamos a Nueva york.

—¡A Nueva York! –repitió ella espantada.

—Si…es la sorpresa que te tenía. ¿Ahora mismo dime donde viven tus padres para ir a conocerlos? –le preguntó Albert mostrándole una sonrisa.

Candy se quedó en silencio, pensando que por fin había llegado el momento de confesarle todo a su novio. Un momento que le causaba terror, pero que tenía que saber enfrentar.

—¿Candice, que ocurre? –le preguntó Albert mirándola fijamente- ¿No me has dicho nada de la sorpresa que te tenía? No te parece fabuloso viajar a Nueva york.

—Si…bueno…no.

—¿Amor, que te pasa…?-le tomó los brazos –¿Parece que no quieres ir a ver a tus padres?

—No... es eso…

—Entonces…¿qué es? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

—¿La verdad? –lo miró asustada.

—La verdad, mi amor, que me has mentido todo este tiempo. ¡Tú nunca te has llamado Candice Wempley y jamás has vivido en Nueva York con tus padres¡ ¡Hasta cuando me ibas a seguir mintiendo¡ –le gritó Albert zamarreándola, sintiendo una gran rabia y frustración.

Candy se sintió morir, no podía creer que Albert su novio sabía toda la verdad sobre ella.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews apoyando la historia. Aqui le dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo difruten con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.**

 **Elbroche, Selenityneza, Stormaw, pivoine3, KT1947, Ana Isela Hdz, Balderas, wall-e17, Coqui Andrew, tutypineapple, Loreley Ardlay.**

 **Besitos para todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 **Lo sé todo, Candy White**

—Lo sabes todo –le dijo Candy aturdida, tomándose la frente con una de sus manos.

El la soltó.

—Si…lo sé todo, Candy White –le confirmó - ¿Porque ese es tu verdadero nombre verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose perdida en sus mentiras.

—Si…ese es mi nombre.

Albert la miró sintiendo que se le hervía la sangre, al pensar de la clase de mujer de la que se había enamorado. Una mentirosa que se había burlado de él, haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era.

—Candy White, una chica enfermera que trabaja en un hospital de Chicago -continuó -La misma que conoció mi sobrino Anthony y de la que está muy enamorado.

—¿Cómo me descubriste? -le preguntó sospechando que Anthony o Stear se lo pudieron haber dicho.

—Fue en el hospital donde haces tus prácticas.

Lo miró asombrada.

—¿En el hospital?

—Sí. Cuando mi tía Elroy se enfermó y el doctor que la vio me dijo que su estado era delicado. Yo fui al hospital donde haces tus prácticas, en busca de una enfermera que cuidara a mi tía. Ahí te descubrí trabajando como enfermera. Al principio no entendía nada, pero hablé con una de tus compañeras y le pregunté sobre ti, ella me dio toda la información que necesitaba.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

—De antes que me fuera de viaje.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta hora?

—Por qué…estuve averiguando sobre tu vida. No me fui de viaje de negocios como te dije –le confesó -Sino que te estuve siguiendo para saber todo de ti. Ahí me entere de la clase de farsante que eres, donde realmente vives, quien es tu amiga Patty, que trabajas en una heladería y estudias enfermería.

—¡No me digas eso Albert! –le pidió tapándose los oídos para no escuchar esas palabras, de la boca del hombre que amaba.

—¿Acaso es mentira? –replicó alterado –¡Eres una farsante que me engañó de la peor manera, asiéndose pasar por alguien que no eras! ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil en caer en tu juego?

—Todo tiene una explicación.

—La única explicación, es que me enamoraste para sacarme dinero. Como lo ibas hacer con mi sobrino Anthony, un plan perfecto, conquistar al tio y al sobrino –protestó Albert lleno de rabia y celos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es así! –replicó Candy - ¡A mí nunca me ha interesado tu dinero! Y lo de Anthony yo nunca tuve nada con él. Fue una coincidencia haberlo conocido, no sabía que era tu sobrino.

—No te creo nada, todo lo planeaste desde el dia que te presentaste en la fiesta haciéndote pasar por una chica de dinero.

—¡Estas equivocado! Yo fui a esa fiesta para… –quiso decir que fue para encontrar a su hermana, pero se arrepintió. No quería involucrar a Annie en aquel asunto.

—Ni siquiera tienes el valor para decir la verdad.

—La única verdad es que te amo -le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos –Te he mentido en muchas cosas, menos en el amor que siento por ti.

—Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, deja de mentir, tu no me amas. Una persona que ama a otra no la engaña de esa manera.

—Yo trate muchas veces de decirte quien era realmente…

—¿Cuándo lo ibas a hacer? El dia que estuvieras casada conmigo –expresó apresando los puños - ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, Candice, ha perdón Candy White!

—¡Albert yo te amo! -le tomó un brazo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Créeme por favor, te amo con toda mi alma.

—Y yo te odio con todo mí ser –se soltó de ella con brusquedad.

—¡Albert perdóname por haberte mentido!

—¡Vete Candy! Ten un poco de dignidad -le pidió dándole la espalda.

Ella con el corazón destrozado salió corriendo del lugar, pensando que por culpa de todas sus mentiras había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre, mientras que Albert se quedó ahí parado sintiendo que él viento se llevaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

…

Stear había invitado a Patty al cine y después a comer una rica pizza.

—Esta pizza esta deliciosa –comentó Patty probándola con muchas ganas.

—Patty no te vayas a atragantar.

—Oh Stear vas a pensar que soy una glotona –dijo Patty un poco apenada - Pero tenía mucha hambre.

—Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo también tenía hambre. ¿Y qué te pareció la película?

—Muy entretenida, gracias por haberme invitado.

—Fue un placer.

—Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo por lo que sucedió con mi amiga Candy.

Stear suspiró.

—Bueno…no te voy a negar que me molestó mucho lo que ocurrió con tu amiga, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sí, pero yo he sido su cómplice.

—Yo sé que lo hiciste porque ella es tu amiga, pero no debiste avalarle sus mentiras. Eso no es correcto.

—Lo se…Stear y sé que Candy hiso mal en hacerse pasar por alguien que no era, pero todo lo hiso por amor, ella ama de verdad a tu tio. Además hay otro motivo que la llevo a mentir.

—¿Qué motivo? –preguntó Stear tomando un sorbo de bebida.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero algún dia lo sabrás y quizás puedas llegar a comprender a Candy.

—Como sea Patty, lo importante es que ella hable con mi tio y le diga la verdad.

—Lo va se pronto.

— Patty no quiero que eso afecte nuestra amistad, yo te tengo mucha estima.

—Yo también Stear –dijo Patty con una tímida sonrisa.

…

En la residencia Legan, Tom tenía todo listo para marcharse. Ese mismo dia llegó el señor Legan de su viaje, así que Tom pidió hablar con él para darle su renuncia.

—¿Tom, que tienes que decirme?–le preguntó el señor Legan en la biblioteca.

—Señor Legan, yo voy a dejar el trabajo de chofer.

—¿Y eso por qué? –le preguntó mirándolo extrañado -¿No me digas que te salió un trabajo mejor?

—No, pero tuve un problema con su hija Elisa y es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

—¿Que te hiso Elisa? La conozco muy bien.

—No señor Legan, ella no me hiso nada, fui yo la que come ti una falta con su hija.

—¿Que falta, Tom?

—Lo que pasa que yo…

—Tom no quiso que sacara mi automóvil –intervino Elisa entrando a la biblioteca.

Tom la miró sorprendido por su aparición y dichos.

—Si fue eso hisite muy bien, Tom. Mi hija no tiene permiso para sacar su carro. ¿Verdad Elisa?

—Si…papá…Yo me enfade con Tom y le dije que se fuera de la casa. Por eso él quería renunciar.

—Pero es que…-trato de decir Tom para contar la otra parte de la historia.

—¿Pasó algo más? –preguntó el señor Legan.

—No…papá, fue solo eso –respondió Elisa apresurada –Tom, olvida lo que te dije, puedes seguir trabajando para mi padre.

—Entonces Tom, no tienes por qué irte de aquí.

—Está bien, señor Legan.

—Ve a lavar mi automóvil, más tarde lo voy a necesitar.

—Permiso, señor Legan –dijo Tom mirando a Elisa de reojo preguntándose porque había llegado a la biblioteca impidiendo que el dijera la verdad.

…

En la noche Tom estaba tirado en su cama viendo televisión antes de dormir, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Pensando que podía ser una de las sirvientas que le iba a dejar la cena, se paró abrir.

—Señorita Elisa –la nombro asombrado.

—¿Tom, puedo pasar?

—Sí, pase.

Ella entró y Tom cerró la puerta.

—¿A qué se debe su visita señorita? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Vengo a decirte que no te atrevas a decirle a mi padre sobre lo que le hisite a mi celular.

Tom cruzo los brazos.

—¿Por qué…? Era una buena manera de que el no quisiera que trabajara más en su casa.

—Sí, pero si lo haces se va a enterar de las fotos que te saque con la novia de William. Si se entera que ando asiendo esas cosas me mata.

—Jajajajaja yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

—¡No te burles Tom! –replicó furiosa - Agradéceme que todavía tienes trabajo.

—Oh gracias señorita Elisa –le hiso una reverencia - Pero no entiendo, si me odia tanto es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

—Claro que te odio roto igualado.

—Yo pienso que no –dijo Tom tomándola por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame!

—De verdad quiere que la suelte, señorita Elisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.

Un beso que terminó en la cama de Tom, donde desataron toda su pasión.

…

Candy había llegado a la casa de la abuela Martha, ahí se encerró a su habitación a llorar, para desahogar todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Un dolor tan grande que apenas podía respirar, recordando una y otra vez las duras palabras que le había dicho su novio. Palabras que la habían herido profundamente, pero que tenían mucho de verdad. Ella le había mentido desde el dia en que se conocieron en esa fiesta, haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era, fingiendo una vida que no tenía y eso ni él ni nadie se lo podía perdonar.

—¿Amiga que te pasa? –le preguntó Patty entrando al cuarto ya que cuando llego a la casa, la abuela Martha le dijo que Candy había llegado muy afectada por una razón que no le quiso contar.

—Patty Albert se enteró de todo.

—¿Tú se lo contaste?

—No, él ya lo sabía.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Mal, me odia –contestó con dolor - No quiere verme nunca más.

—Oh amiga lo siento tanto –la abrazo Patty.

—Lo perdí para siempre, Patty.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—Me descubrió en el hospital donde trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿sabes que estudias enfermería?

—Si…lo sabe todo. Piensa lo peor de mí, que todo lo hice para sacarle dinero.

—Candy, tienes que decirle que todo lo hiciste para estar cerca de tu hermana.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no puedo involucrar a Annie en esto.

—Candy, tienes que hacerlo –insistió Patty - ¿O quieres que tu novio piense que eres una interesada?

—¿Tú crees Patty?

—Si…amiga, aclara las cosas con él, al menos para limpiar tu imagen.

—Tienes razón, voy hablar con Albert, le voy a confesar que Annie Britte es mi hermana –dijo Candy esperando que él la quisiera escuchar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitúlo de este fic, espero que lo difruten. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviwes y por apoyarme también con mi nueva historia.**

 **Elbroche, Adri Garca, Selenityneza, pivoine3, Balderas, Guest, elenharket2, Stormaw, wall-e17, Chickiss SanCruz, Mercedes, tutypineapple, sayuri1707, KT1947.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XV**

 **Todo se termino**

Esa noche, Albert estuvo encerrado en la biblioteca bebiendo sin parar. Pensando en esa mujer que así como amó, ahora la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Candice Wempley, una mentira con él que estuvo dispuesto a formar una familia y ser feliz. Pero de eso ya nada quedaba, todo se había roto en mil pedazos y de ese amor que nació en una noche mágica, solo quedaba dolor y decepción.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquel dia que fue a ese hospital donde descubrió quien era realmente su novia.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Él había llegado al hospital en busca de una enfermera para que cuidara a su tía Elroy. Al entrar pidió hablar con la encargada de las enfermeras._

 _—¿Usted es la señorita Flammy? –le preguntó._

 _—Si…señor –respondió ella –¿Que necesita?_

 _—Mi nombre es William Andrew y ando buscando una enfermera para que se encargue de cuidar a una tía que tengo enferma. Me dijeron que tenía que hablar con usted._

 _—¿Es algo grave lo de su tía?_

 _—No tan grave, pero es de cuidado. Sufre de la presión alta y me gustaría que una enfermera estuviera al cuidado de ella._

 _—En este hospital hay buena enfermeras._

 _—¡Perfecto! Me podría presentar a una._

 _—Vamos a la sala de las enfermeras._

 _Flammy lo llevó a una sala, donde habían varias enfermeras. Ahí vio a Candy que estaba platicando con otras compañeras._

 _—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace aquí, Candice? –murmuró sorprendido._

 _—¿Ocurre algo, señor Andrew? –le preguntó Flammy._

 _—Bueno…si…¿esa joven rubia es enfermera?_

 _—Es estudiante, se llama Candy White, pero no se la recomiendo le falta experiencia._

 _—¡Candy White! –repitió recordando que era el mismo nombre de la enfermera de la que su sobrino Anthony está enamorado._

 _—Si…ese es su nombre._

 _—¿Está segura?_

 _—Por supuesto, yo soy su enfermera guía –le confirmó Flammy –Lleva un par de meses haciendo sus prácticas en este hospital. ¿Por qué me pregunta por ella?_

 _—Por nada…_

 _—Bueno…le voy a presentar a otra enfermera que pueda cuidar de su tía._

 _—En otra ocasión. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer –dijo Albert marchándose realmente desconcertado con lo que había descubierto. Un descubrimiento que lo había dejado helado y lo hiso darse cuenta que la mujer que amaba era una mentira._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó Albert.

—Soy George, quiero hablar contigo.

Albert se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió abrir la puerta a su amigo y hombre de confianza.

—Apuesto que mi tía te llamó para pedirte que vinieras.

—Sí, ella está muy preocupada por ti.

—Le contaste lo de mi…lo de Candice.

—No…

—No le digas nada, yo después hablo con ella.

—¿Cómo te siente, William? –preguntó George al ver el rostro demacrado del rubio.

—Muy mal –respondió con una voz débil –Siento un dolor tan grande. Nunca me imaginé que Candice o Candy me hiciera algo así.

—Me imagino William, debe ser muy doloroso darse cuenta que la mujer que amas te haya engañado de esa manera.

—Yo la amaba de verdad, quería casarme con ella, pero ella…

—Ya William –George le tomó un hombro –No vale la penas que sufras por una mujer así, tienes que reponerte y olvidarla.

—Sí, ese amor que una vez sentí por ella ahora se ha trasformado en un profundo desprecio. ¡No quiero volver haberla nunca más en mi vida!

—Así se habla, lo mejor para pasar las penas es trabajar, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa.

—Lo se…

—Entonces ve a darte un baño, yo te espero para que nos vayamos a la oficina.

Una vez listo Albert bajo a la planta baja de la mansión, donde George junto a él se fueron a buscar su automóvil, cuando se encontró con Anthony.

—Hola tio –lo saludó.

—Anthony que bueno que te veo –le contestó –¿Quiero hablar contigo?

—¿Sobre qué…?

—Es sobre Candy White.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Esa enfermera de la que estás muy enamorado y mi novia son la misma persona.

—Ella te lo dijo.

—¿Tú lo sabía Anthony? –le preguntó Albert asombrado de que su sobrino conocía la verdad.

—Si…lo sabía –confesó bajando la mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo que lo sabes?

—Hace poco, lo descubrí por casualidad junto a Stear.

Albert dio unos pasos sintiéndose más furioso de lo que estaba.

—¿Ósea que tú y Stear sabía que mi novia se estaba haciendo pasar por alguien que no era?

—Así es tio.

—¡Y no fueron capaz de decírmelo!

—Eso le correspondía a Candy.

—Que decepción, no solo mi ex novia me mintió sino ustedes también, que clase de familia tengo.

—Lo siento de verdad tio.

—Eso no me sirve ahora, pero bueno lo importante que abrí los ojos y espero que tú también lo hayas hecho.

—Si tio, no te preocupes a Candy ya la saqué de mi corazón –contestó Anthony mintiendo.

…

Candy había tomado una decisión iría a hablar con Albert y le haría entender que lo amaba de verdad y que todo lo había hecho para encontrar a su hermana.

Se levantó temprano y se fue a las empresas Andrew. Al llegar pidió hablar con él, pero la secretaria de Albert le dijo que él no había llegado. Candy se quedó esperándolo y aprovechando que la secretaria había salido un momento, sin permiso entro a la oficina de su ex novio. A como diera lugar iba hablar con él y contarle lo de su hermana, quizás eso no iba a cambiar mucho las cosas, pero al menos sabría que el dia que fue a esa fiesta fue por ese motivo y no como algo que ella había planeado.

Minutos después William Andrew llegó a su oficina, encontrándose con la rubia, parada al lado del escritorio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con una voz que retumbó en toda la oficina –¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí?

Candy trago seco, al ver al hombre que amaba mirándola de esa manera.

—Albert tenemos que hablar –respondió.

—¿Hablar de qué? ¿Te quieres seguir burlando de mí?

—Albert…yo sé que hice muy mal en mentirte con respecto a mi vida, que desde un principio debí decirte la verdad, pero tenía tanto miedo a perderte. Además hay algo más que tienes que saber –hiso una pausa –Yo cuando asistí a esa fiesta donde nos conocimos, lo hice en busca de mi hermana.

El la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De tu hermana?

—Si…yo tengo una hermana, nos separaron cuando niñas y uno de mis propósitos de venir a Chicago era encontrarla.

—¿Y la encontraste?

—Sí, encontré a mi hermana –dijo con emoción –Mi hermana es Annie Britter.

—Jajajaja, por favor como puedes decir que Annie es tu hermana. Ella es hija de los Britter.

—No Albert. Annie es adoptada.

El movió la cabeza pensando que su ex novia era peor de lo que él pensaba.

—¡Deja de mentir, Candy! ¡Eres una mitómana! –gritó tomándola por el brazo para sacarla de su oficina –¡Vete de aquí!

—Albert por favor… es verdad lo que te digo –le suplicó envuelta en lágrimas –No te estoy mintiendo, ella es mi hermana. Déjame demostrártelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos a la casa de los Britter, ahí te darás cuenta que te digo la verdad.

Albert la miró no muy convencido, sabía que Candy le estaba mintiendo nuevamente, sin embargo, tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda o confirmar que seguía siendo la mentirosa de siempre.

—Está bien, vamos…

…

Minutos después, Candy y Albert llegaron a la residencia Britter, donde el señor Britte los recibió en la sala de la casa.

—Señor Andrew, Candice que sorpresa tenerlos aquí –les dijo el señor Britter que estaba junto a su esposa.

—Venimos hablar con ustedes algo muy delicado –contestó Albert.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre Annie –respondió Candy.

—¡Sobre Annie! –exclamó la señora Britter –¿Pasa algo malo con ella?

—Mi novia dice que ella es su hermana.

—Si…Annie es mi hermana –confirmó Candy con seguridad–Ustedes la adoptaron en el hogar de pony ¿verdad?

Los señores Britter se miraron horrorizados, dándose cuenta que la novia de William Andrew era la hermana de su hija adoptiva. Ahora el señor Britter comprendió por que el rostro de Candy le pareció familiar, ya que el dia que el adopto a Annie conoció a Candy. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo él podía permitir que los Andrew se enteraran de aquel secreto, así que debía negarlo hasta el final.

—Señorita usted está equivocada, Annie es nuestra hija biológica –dijo el señor Britter –Ella no es su hermana.

—¡Claro que lo es! –replicó Candy sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo –¡Usted está mintiendo! Annie es mi hermana.

—No lo es…por favor señor Andrey, controle a su novia, esta diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido –le pidió la señora Britter.

—Ya me di cuenta –dijo Albert pensando que Candy le había mentido nuevamente –Vámonos de aquí.

—¡No Albert, yo sé que ella es mi hermana!

En eso llego Annie a la sala de la casa.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?–preguntó.

Candy se acercó a ella.

—Annie, yo soy tu hermana Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Mi hermana!

—Si…no sé si me recuerdas, pero soy tu hermana. Mi nombre verdadero es Candy White. Me hice pasar por Candice Wempley para poder encontrarte.

—Hija no le hagas caso a esta joven, ella te está confundiendo con otra persona, dile que tú no eres su hermana –le dijo su padre.

—Lo siento Candice, pero yo no soy tu hermana –le dijo Annie que por nada del mundo quería que supieran que ella era adoptada. Si eso ocurría Archie su novio la iba a despreciar y eso no lo podría resistir.

Candy se sintió morir con la actitud de Annie, nunca imaginó que la negará de esa manera.

—Otra de tus mentiras, Candice -expresó Albert mirándola con decepción –Nunca debí venir hasta aquí. Señores Britter, Annie disculpen por haber venido a molestarlos.

Albert se marchó y Candy lo siguió.

—¡Albert…!

—Déjame en paz Candy, nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a buscar –dijo marchándose en su automóvil.

Candy se afirmó en la reja que envolvía la residencia Britter, sintiendo que había perdido al amor de su vida y a su hermana para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que le encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, lo van ha encontrar un poco corto, pero es como el final de la primera parte, del proximo capitulo vendra la segunda parte.  
**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **Patty Martinez, KT1947, elbroche, Balderas, Selenityneza, elenharket2, Chickiss SanCruz, Ana Isela, sayuri1707, tutypineapple, pivoine3, Stormaw, Guest, rosarioescobar.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, besitos a cada una de ustedes.**


	16. Chapter 16

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XVI**

 **Dos años después**

Dos años pasaron desde que Candy y Albert terminaron su relación. Dos años donde él se dedicó a viajar por el mundo, para olvidar aquella mujer que había amado con todo su ser, y que lo había engañado de la peor manera. Mientras que ella se dedicó a terminar sus estudios de enfermería y tratar de olvidar aquel príncipe que una vez pasó por su vida inesperadamente.

Gracias a su esfuerzo, Candy quedo trabajando en el hospital donde hiso sus prácticas. Se fue de la casa de la abuela Martha, no porque no se sintiera cómoda en aquel lugar, al contrario se sentía muy bien, pero ella quería tener su propio hogar. Rento un departamento sencillo, donde vive sola, aunque Tom la acompaña en sus días libres. El sigue trabajando para los Legan y sigue teniendo un romance oculto con Elisa. Aunque sabe que esa relación no tiene ningún futuro, se terminó enamorando de ella.

Como todos los días, Candy llegó a su trabajo. Se había trasformado en una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital, ganándose la confianza de varios de los doctores y de sus compañeras enfermeras. Hasta Flammy la mira de otra forma y aunque no son las mejores amigas, si tienen una buena relación.

Esa mañana la rubia había participado en una operación muy complicada de un paciente. Eso la dejó un poco agotada que fue un rato a la cafetería a tomarse un café, ahí se encontró con Flammy, que estaba concentradamente leyendo un libro.

—Hola, Flammy –la saludó.

—Hola, Candy –contestó dejando de leer el libro –¿Vienes a tomarte un café?

—Si…¿me puedo sentar contigo?

—Claro.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? –le preguntó Candy al ver que su compañera tenía un libro en sus manos.

—Es un libro de medicina interna.

—Se ve interesante.

—Lo es…te lo recomiendo.

—Te gustaría ser doctora, ¿verdad?

—Siempre ha sido mi gran sueño, pero tuve que conformarme con ser enfermera, no tenía dinero para estudiar medicina.

—Me imagino que debe ser muy caro.

—Es para personas de dinero.

—Pero quizás algún dia lo llegues hacer.

—No lo creo –mostró una leve sonrisa - Lo que gano de enfermera no me alcanza para pagar una carrera de medicina.

—Eso es verdad, pero nunca hay que rendirse cuando uno quiere lograr un sueño.

—No se puede vivir de sueños –dijo Flammy parándose –No tengo dinero para estudiar, no como tu amigo Anthony que tiene dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Mira ahí viene.

Candy desvió su mirada hacia Anthony, que hacía dos años atrás había entrado a estudiar medicina. No sabía si realmente lo había hecho para estar cerca de ella o porque si deseaba ser doctor. Sin embargo en el último tiempo le ha demostrado que si tiene vocación para la medicina y que aunque todavía es un simple estudiante, cumple muy bien con su desempeño, como un verdadero profesional.

—Nos vemos después, Candy –se despidió Flammy marchándose.

Anthony llegó en ese momento.

—Hola, Candy –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Anthony, ¿cómo estás?–le preguntó la rubia.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—Bien…Hoy me tocó venir hacer mis prácticas, y hasta me toca turno de noche también.

—Vas a pasar la noche en vela.

—Si…pero supongo que tengo que acostumbrar.

—Así es esta profesión –sonrió Candy –Pero es muy bonito poder ayudar a las personas que están enfermas, ¿verdad?

—Si…uno se siente tan bien cuando cura el dolor de una persona. Nunca pensé que la medicina me iba a gustar tanto.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Anthony?

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Deseo tanto recibirme de doctor, pero falta tanto para eso.

—El tiempo pasa volando, no te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando llegue ese dia.

—Espero que tú estés a mi lado –le dijo Anthony mirándola fijamente.

Candy se sintió incomoda con el comentario.

—Bueno Anthony, tengo que ir a ver a unos pacientes –se levantó de la mesa.

Él también se levantó.

—¿Cuándo es tu dia libre, Candy?

—Pasado mañana.

—Te parecería si vamos al cine como el otro dia cuando fuimos con Patty y Stear.

—Podría ser.

—¡Genial! Le avisas a Patty.

—¿Y tú a Stear?–dijo Candy marchándose.

Anthony se quedó mirándola, hasta que la rubia enfermera salió de la cafetería. Sentía que la amaba más que nunca y que no iba descansar hasta conquistarla. Por ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Chicago y entrar a estudiar medicina, gracias a ella había encontrado su vocación, se había terminado enamorando de la medicina, como lo estaba de ella, así que tenía las dos cosas al alcance de su mano para ser feliz.

…

Por otro lado los Britter se habían mudado a Florida, para llevarse Annie y alejarla de Candy. Ella acepto, ya que por nada del mundo quería que Archie se enterara que era adoptada. Ellos siguieron su noviazgo a la distancia y ahora la van a formalizar.

Annie se encontraba en su habitación colocándose un bonito vestido azulado, ajustado y sin mangas. Se había arreglado el cabello y echado un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. Quería verse lo más bella posible, iba ser un dia muy especial para ella, un dia con el que había soñado todos estos años.

—¿Annie, estas lista? –le preguntó su madre que también vestía elegantemente.

—Si…mamá –respondió la joven –¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Preciosa! Archie se va enamorar más de ti cuando te vea.

—Debe estar por llegar con sus padres.

—¿Y su hermano Stear también vendrá?

—Archie me dijo que no, a Stear no le gustan esas formalidades. ¿Mamá está todo listo?

—Sí. Tenemos todo listo para la recepción.

—¡Me siento tan feliz!

—Me imagino hija –le tomó las manos - Hoy te vas a comprometer con el hombre que amas.

—Si…muy pronto seré la esposa de Archie Cornwell.

—Qué bueno que Archie no se enteró que eras adoptada, la historia habría sido otra.

—Si…mamá. Tuve tanto miedo cuando me entere que Candy era mi hermana, Archie me habría despreciado como lo hiso su tio con ella.

—Ella le mintió, se hiso pasar por alguien que no era. Qué bueno que está lejos de ti, fue una buena decisión habernos venido a Florida ¿verdad?

—Si…fue lo mejor.

—Ya bajemos, hija.

Minutos después, Archie llegó junto a sus padres, para pedir la mano de Annie. En una ceremonia íntima, donde participo la familia y amigos cercanos de los Britter.

—Annie mi amor, aquí delante de tus padres y los míos quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa –le dijo Archie colocándole un costoso anillo de compromiso.

—Oh Archie lo que más deseo es ser tu esposa –contestó ella dándole un beso en los labios –Te prometo que te haré muy feliz.

—Y yo a ti mi vida.

—¡Un brinde por los novios! –el señor Britter alzo una copa.

—! Que sean muy felices! –añadió la madre de Archie.

Todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja y ellos se dieron otro beso, sellando ese compromiso que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

…

A esa misma hora, Candy llegaba a su departamento. Se sentía tan cansada, que lo único que deseaba era darse un rico baño y meterse a la cama a dormir. Pero en ese momento que se dirigía al baño, el llamado de la puerta la interrumpió.

—Patty, que sorpresa –le dijo a su querida amiga.

—¿Te molesto, Candy? –le preguntó la joven.

—Claro que no, acabo de llegar del hospital. Pasa.

Patty entró a la sala del departamento y las dos se sentaron en un largo sillón.

—Patty quieres algo de beber –le ofreció Candy.

—No, amiga…

—¿Y cómo está la abuela Martha?

—Bien…Te mandó muchos saludos.

—Cuando pueda la voy a visitar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital, Candy?

—Bien ¿Y a ti como van tus estudios de literatura?

—Muy bien…

—¿Y Stear? ¿Cómo va su noviazgo?

—Stear es muy cariñoso conmigo –suspiró Patty - Lo amo de verdad.

—Qué bueno amiga que encontraste el amor.

—Candy, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—¿Sobre qué…?

—Es sobre tu hermana Annie.

—¿Qué le pasó a Annie? –preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Ella está bien. Lo que te quería contar es que hoy se está comprometiendo con su novio Archie.

—¡Annie se va casar con Archie!

—Si…

—Me alegra mucho por ella.

—Después de lo que te hiso, Candy. Se portó muy mal contigo.

—Yo no le guardo rencor, la entiendo, si decía que yo era su hermana iba a perder a su novio, como yo perdí a Albert.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron.

—Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?

—No he podido olvidarlo –admitió Candy bajando la mirada –Creo que siempre lo voy amar.

—Tienes que olvidarlo amiga, y pensar en otro chico.

—¿Te refieres a Anthony?

—Si…él te quiere mucho.

—Pero es el sobrino de Albert.

—Y que tiene, lo de tu ex novio es parte del pasado. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro Candy y pienso que Anthony sería una buena opción. No has pensado que Albert esta con otra mujer.

—Tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida.

—Y tú también, Candy.

—Anthony, me invito al cine para que fuera contigo y Stear.

—Yo no puedo ir, tengo mucho que estudiar, así que ve sola con él.

—¡Patty, no me hagas esto!

—Amiga, te hará bien salir sola con él, piénsalo y date una oportunidad con Anthony –le dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

Candy suspiró, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, después de todo no dejaba de tener razón. Albert se había ido de su vida para siempre, ese amor que nació en una mentira, nunca tuvo un futuro y jamás lo tendría. Ella no podía pasarse la vida llorando por algo que no podía ser. Aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón, debía olvidar a Albert y pensar en ella, cerrar esa etapa de su vida y darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

 **¿Que piensan chicas, Candy debe darse una oportunidad con Anthony o debe esperar a Albert ? Estare esperando sus votaciones jejejeje**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo difruten. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por mandarme sus lindos reviews**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

 **Elbroche, Balderas, elenharket2, Selenityneza, tutypineapple, rosarioescobar, wall-e17, KT1947, Sandra Carreo, Coqui Andrew, pivoine3, Chickiss SanCruz, Balderas.**

 **Besitos para todas y gracias por su apoyo.**


	17. Chapter 17

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XVII**

 **El regreso de Albert**

En el aeropuerto de Chicago, William Albert Andrew arribaba después de haber estado dos años viajando por el mundo. Donde conoció a muchos lugares, nuevos empresarios para hacer negocios y hermosas mujeres también, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas pudo igualarse a Candice Wempley. Para su pesar seguía pensando en ella, ese tiempo que estuvo alejado de Chicago no le sirvió para nada, Candice o Candy seguía metida en su corazón, aunque sabía que ella era una mentira. Eso lo llenaba de impotencia, quería odiarla, era una mala mujer, pero no, la amaba y lo peor que nunca la iba dejar de amar.

Saco su celular de su chaqueta y llamó a su amigo y hombre de confianza George Johnson, para comunicarle sobre su llegada. Una vez que habló con su amigo, tomó un taxis, que lo llevara a su mansión. Al llegar se encontró con su tía Elroy, sentada en el salón.

—¿Como esta, mi querida tía? –la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

Ella de inmediato se paró del sillón.

—¡Regresaste, William! –exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Si tía, ya era tiempo.

—No te imaginas como te extrañado.

—Yo también, tía.

—¿Y dónde está Anthony, Stear, Archie? –preguntó por sus sobrinos -Los quiero saludar.

—Anthony y Stear salieron y Archie en Florida, viajó con sus padres para pedir la mano de Annie.

—Así que mi sobrino se va casar.

—Sí, se va casar. Llegaste a tiempo para la boda. ¿Y tú cuando te casas?

—Oh tía, apenas vengo llegando y me torturas con eso.

—Es que algún dia tendrás que hacerlo. ¿O quieres quedarte soltero toda tu vida?

—No sería una mala opción.

—¡Como puedes decir eso! –replicó Elroy - Eres un hombre joven y muy atractivo. No me digas que en esos viajes no conociste a ninguna mujer que te gustara.

—Bueno…conocí a varias muy bellas, pero…

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Sigues enamorado de Candice? Esa muchacha que se burló de ti.

—Tía, mejor cambiemos de tema –le pidió Albert que lo que menos quería era hablar de su ex novia –O no te daré el regalo que te traje.

—Está bien –sonrió la anciana –¿Y qué regalo es…?

—Ya lo veras, te va a encantar. Lo voy a buscar.

—Ve, yo te espero aquí.

…

En la residencia Legan, Elisa había pasado la noche en la habitación de Tom. Llevaba dos años de una relación oculta con él, una relación pasional, donde no existía ningún compromiso. Para ella Tom era un chico con el que podía pasar un buen rato, ya que sabía que jamás podría tener algo serio con él. Era un simple chofer y ella merecía a un hombre como William Andrew.

—Ya tengo que irme –dijo Elisa colocándose su ropa.

—Esta noche te espero nuevamente –le dijo Tom desde la cama.

—Voy a ver si puedo venir.

—Si no vienes soy capaz de ir a buscarte a tu cuarto.

—Jajajaja, no te atreverías, Tom. ¿Qué pasa si mi padre te descubre entrando a mi cuarto?

Él se levantó de la cama.

—Le tendría que contar la verdad.

—Si lo haces te hecha a la calle a patadas.

—¿Y qué…? Por ti estoy dispuesto a perder mi trabajo.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Tom?

—Sí, lo digo en serio, me gustas demasiado, Elisa Legan–le dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola con mucha pasión.

...

Después de aquel acalorado beso, Elisa subió a su habitación, donde al llegar se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando.

 _—Tía Elroy, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo ha estado? –contestó tirándose a la cama._

 _—Bien, Elisa. Te llamaba porque tengo algo que contarte._

 _—¿De qué se trata?_

 _—De William, acaba de regresar a Chicago._

 _Los ojos de Elisa se iluminaron._

 _—¡Eso es maravilloso tía Elroy! Es la mejor noticia que me pudo haber dado._

 _—Por eso te quise llamar, yo se lo mucho que quieres a mi sobrino._

 _—Lo amo y ahora voy hacer todo para que sea mío, ya no está esa mentirosa para quitármelo._

 _—Yo te voy a ayudar a que así sea, Elisa. ¿Qué te parece si vienes en la tarde para que lo veas?_

 _—Ahí voy a estar, tía Elroy._

Elisa se levantó de la cama y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

—¡Que feliz me siento, por fin William va ser mío! –exclamó eufórica.

—Hablando sola hermanita –le dijo Niel que estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta.

—Niel, William regreso a Chicago.

—Con razón estas tan feliz.

—Ahora sí que me voy a casar con él.

—¿Y qué va pasar con tu romance con el chofer?

Elisa miró horrorizada a su hermano.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Niel caminó hasta ella.

—Hermanita, no te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Se perfectamente que tienes un romance con el chofer.

—Es solo una aventura –reconoció sin darle importancia –Tom no significa nada para mí. El hombre que va ser mío es William Andrew.

—Nos has pensando que puede seguir enamorado de su ex novia.

—No, el la odia, es una mentirosa que se hiso para por alguien que no era. Así que tengo el camino libre para conquistarlo –sonrió complacida.

—Elisa me prestarías un poco de dinero.

—¿Por qué no le pides a papá?

—Papá no me quiere dar ningún centavo, dice que me lo gasto con mujeres y mis amigos.

—¿Acaso es mentira?

—Elisa, no seas mala préstame dinero –le insistió Niel –No querrás que le cuente a mi padre que te acuestas con su chofer.

—¡Me estas chantajeando!

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Está bien…-dijo Elisa buscando su cartera donde le paso el dinero.

—Gracias, hermanita –Niel le dio un beso en la mejilla –Salúdame a tu William Andrew.

—En tu nombre voy a saludar a tu futuro cuñado.

…

Por la tarde, Elisa luciendo un atractivo vestido y un peinado nuevo, se fue a la mansión Andrew, para darle la bienvenida a su querido William Andrew, él hombre del cual siempre ha estado interesada y que ahora que había regresado no iba descansar hasta conseguir casarse con él.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Elisa –la saludó Elroy.

—¿Y dónde está William?

—Debe estar por bajar.

—¡Muero por verlo!

—Lo se…Elisa y no sabes cómo desearía que William se casara contigo. Después de lo que pasó con Candice solamente tu puede ser la esposa de él.

—Le aseguro que así va ser, tía Elroy.

En eso apareció Albert.

—William, mira quien vino a verte –le dijo Elroy.

Albert arqueo los labios al ver que se trataba de Elisa Legan.

—Hola, Elisa –la saludó.

—Bienvenido, William –le dio un fuerte abrazo –¡Estas guapísimo!

—Gracias…¿Cómo has estado, Elisa?

—Extrañándote mucho.

—Elisa, te quedas a cenar con nosotros –le ofreció Elroy.

—Preferiría que William me invitara a cenar algún lado –contestó con un tono coqueto.

—Elisa yo…

—Sobrino invita Elisa, me imagino que tienen mucho de que platicar –lo presionó la anciana.

—Está bien –dijo Albert sin tener otra alternativa.

...

Candy y Anthony habían ido a ver una entretenida película a un cine de la ciudad. Habían pasado una tarde muy amena, donde ambos se estaban conociendo de una manera diferente. Anthony estaba fascinado con Candy, ella era tan dulce y alegre que lo hacía enamorarlo más. Y Candy estaba viendo en Anthony a un chico sencillo, que tenían muchas cosas en común.

—¿Candy, te gusto la película? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Si…me reí mucho -respondió ella con una risita.

—Qué bueno, a mí también me gusto.

—¡Me encanta las comedias!

—Entonces no te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo al cine.

—Claro que no Anthony, la pase muy bien.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer algún lado?

—La verdad ya quería irme a mi departamento.

—Pero es temprano todavía, anda vamos a cenar a un bonito restaurante.

—Está bien, vamos –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Minutos después Candy y Anthony llegaron a un restaurante de la ciudad, donde pidieron una mesa.

—¿Candy que te gustaría cenar?–le preguntó el joven.

—Podría ser un pescado.

—Es una buena opción, yo voy a pedir lo mismo –dijo mirando el menú.

—Es muy bonito este restaurante –comentó Candy mirando a su alrededor las mesas y la decoración que tenía, cuando sus ojos se paralizaron en la entrada, donde venían llegando la presencia de Albert y Elisa Legan.

La rubia enfermera se quedó paralizada sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¿Que te gustaría de postre?

Ella no le respondió

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? –preguntó Anthony.

—Mira quien viene entrando al restaurante.

Anthony desvíos sus ojos hacia la entrada encontrándose con su tio y Elisa.

—¿Que hace mi tio aquí?

—¿Anthony, por qué no me contaste que había regresado?

—No lo sabía…

Elisa en ese instante se dio cuenta que Candy estaba con Anthony.

—William, ahí está Anthony con tu ex novia.

Albert miró hacia ellos, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Ahí estaba la mujer que todavía amaba, más hermosa que nunca y en compañía de su sobrino.

Por otro lado ella sentía que su corazón se le iba salir por la boca, rencontrarse con el amor de su vida, la hacía sentir una gran emoción, a pesar que sabía que él la despreciaba.

—¿Que hacen juntos? –se preguntó Albert inundado de celos.

—No lo sabías, ellos se han seguido viendo, hasta Anthony está haciendo sus prácticas en el mismo hospital donde trabaja esa mentirosa. Y la muy arribista está haciendo todo para quedarse con tu sobrino, claro como no lo logro contigo.

Albert enfurecido salió rápidamente del restaurante.

—¡William, espérame! –le gritó Elisa siguiéndolo, pero este se marchó en su automóvil a toda velocidad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que votaron, me gusto mucho cada una de sus opiniones. Hay algunas que si desean que Candy se de una oportunidad con Anthony y otras dicen que no, por otro lado algunas chicas desean que conosca a otro galan, así que estan dividida las opiniones jejejeje.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Selenityneza, elenharket2, Yuyu, elbroche, Balderas, Mizty mend, karlafer30, Adri Garca, Guest, Guest, Nina, tutypineapple rosarioescobar, Balderas, Dady, Patty Martinez, MadelRos, KT1947, Guest, Coqui Andrew, Sandra Carreo, Guest, Loreley Ardlay, Dady, Chickiss SanCruz.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**


	18. Chapter 18

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XVIII**  
 **El accidente de Albert**

Al dia siguiente, Candy se levantó con los ojos rojos y ojerosos de la mala noche que había pasado. Aquel rencuentro con Albert la había dejado muy mal, volver a haberlo después de dos años, la hiso recordar tantas cosas y lo peor aumentar el amor que sentía por él. Un amor que había nacido en una mentira, pero que para ella había sido un amor verdadero que jamás iba poder olvidar.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquel rencuentro en el restaurante, donde él había llegado con Elisa Legan, esa víbora que a toda costa quería casarse con él. Se moría de celos de pensar que Albert llegara a tener algo con Elisa, pero también de preocupación, ya que sabía que ella nunca lo iba ser feliz. Por otro lado le angustiaba pensar que Albert la hubiera visto con Anthony, haciendolo confirmar lo mal que pensaba de ella.

Sin mucho ánimo se fue a su trabajo al hospital. Tenía que sobre ponerse aquel encuentro con su ex novio. Que él hubiera regresado no significaba nada, Albert la seguía odiando y eso tenía que tenerlo muy presente.

—Hola, Lilian –saludó a una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Hola, Candy –contestó la joven mirando una ficha que tenía en sus manos –Que bueno que llegaste, el doctor Bannet te necesita en la sala 20, anoche llegó un paciente que se volcó en su automóvil.

—Voy enseguida haberlo.

Candy como la buena profesional que era, se dirigió aquella sala, donde se encontraba el doctor examinando al herido.

—Buenos días, Doctor Bannet –lo saludó al entrar.

—Buenos días, enfermera Candy –contestó el médico–La estaba esperando. Quiero que se haga cargo de este paciente.

Michael Bannet, era un joven doctor cirujano, destacado por ser uno de los mejores del hospital. Candy ha aprendido muchas cosas de él, ya que más de una vez le ha tocado trabajar juntos.

La rubia caminó hasta la cama, donde se quedó paralizada al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Santo cielo, es Albert!–exclamó espantada.

—¿Enfermera Candy, usted conoce al señor Andrew? –le preguntó el médico al ver la reacción de ella.

—Si…lo conozco. ¿Cómo esta doctor?

—Lo tuvimos que intervenir anoche de urgencia.

—¿Se va morir? –preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé, su estado es delicado. Quédese con él, yo voy hablar con su familia.

—Si doctor.

Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al ver al hombre que amaba en ese estado, se acercó a él y con mucha ternura le tomó una mano.

—Albert mi amor, no sabes cómo me duele verte así, tienes que recuperarte –le dio un beso en la frente –Si algo malo te pasa me muero.

El doctor Bannet llegó a una sala donde se encontraba Elroy junto a Stear.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrino, doctor? –preguntó la anciana.

—Salió bien de la operación, pero su estado sigue siendo delicado, hay que esperar que reaccione.

—Doctor, yo quiero trasladar a mi sobrino a otro hospital.

—Señora Elroy, no se lo recomendaría, es mejor que él se quede aquí.

—Está bien…¿puedo verlo?

—Más tarde…permiso –dijo el doctor Bannet marchándose.

—Pobre William, tener ese horrible accidente, justo ahora que había regresado a Chicago –expresó la anciana afligida.

—Tranquila, tía Elroy. Confiemos que se va poner bien –le dijo Stear abrazándola - Tio William es un hombre muy fuerte.

—Como quisiera llevármelo a otro hospital.

—Tía, el doctor dijo que no es recomendable.

—Lo se…lo peor de todo que esa muchacha trabaja aquí.

—¿Candy?

—Sí, no la quiero cerca de mi sobrino –expresó Elroy con rabia –Voy a llamar a Elisa, ella tiene que saber por qué tuvo este accidente mi sobrino, estoy segura que algo le paso.

…

En la residencia Legan, Elisa recibió la llamada de Elroy y rápidamente bajo a buscar su automóvil para ir al hospital.

—¿A dónde vas, Elisa? –le preguntó Tom, que estaba en el jardín de la casa.

—Voy al hospital, William tuvo un accidente.

—Anoche saliste con él ¿verdad?

—Si…salimos a cenar –admitió.

Tom llenó de celos la tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—Siempre he amado a William.

—¿Y lo de nosotros no significa nada para ti?

—Es solo una ventura, Tom, eso tú lo tienes muy claro, o que querías que me iba terminar casando contigo –le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa burlona –Ahora déjame ir, y no me molestes más.

Tom apretó los puños inundado de celos y una rabia que no podía controlar, dándose cuenta que Elisa nunca lo iba amar.

…

Minutos después Elisa llegó al hospital, de inmediato localizó a Elroy y le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—¿Ósea que William vio a Anthony con esa muchacha? –le preguntó Elroy asombrada.

—Sí, tía….-le confirmó Elisa -Por eso el salió enfurecido del restaurante, esa mentirosa tiene la culpa del accidente.

—¡Hasta cuando esa farsante va seguir haciéndole daño a William!

—Lo peor tía, que ahora quiere conquistar a Anthony.

—Esto no se va quedar así.

—¿Que va ser, tía Elroy?

—Poner en su lugar a esa mentirosa –dijo Elroy en busca de Candy.

La anciana averiguo donde se encontraba la rubia, encontrándola en la sala de las enfermeras.

—Contigo quiero hablar –le dijo Elroy tomándola por el brazo.

Candy de inmediato se imaginó a lo que venía la tía de su ex novio.

—Suélteme, señora –le dijo zafándose de ella.

—Vengo advertirte que no te atrevas acercarte a mi sobrino. Por tu culpa William tuvo ese accidente.

—Eso no es verdad –se defendió Candy.

—Claro que lo es –replicó Elroy - William te vio con Anthony en ese restaurante y por eso salió enfurecido. Como puedes ser tan descarada de querer conquistar a Anthony, claro como no te resultó con William. Una vulgar enfermera tenías que ser.

—¡No me ofenda señora! Usted está equivocada, yo no quiero conquistar a Anthony.

—A mí no me mientas. ¡Se la clase de mujer que eres…!

En eso entro el doctor Bannet.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó mirando serio a Elroy.

—No está pasando nada, doctor –respondió Candy apenada con la situación.

—No te hagas, sabes perfectamente de lo que esta pasando –la increpo la anciana.

—Por favor señora Elroy, baje la voz –le pidió el doctor - No olvide que estamos en un hospital.

—Lo siento doctor, es que…esta mujercita me saca de quicio. Pero bueno ya estas advertida Candy White, no quiero verte cerca de mi sobrino –dijo Elroy con autoridad -Y usted doctor Bannet mandé a otra enfermera que cuide de William.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la anciana y se marchó.

La rubia se echó a llorar, pensando en las palabras de Elroy. ¿Acaso era verdad que él había tenido aquel accidente por su culpa?

Michael Bannet se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

—¿Porque esa señora te hablo de esa manera, Candy?

—Es una larga historia, doctor Bannet –contestó apartándose de él –No se preocupe, ya estoy bien.

—Candy yo te tengo mucha estima, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias doctor, lo voy a tener presente –le mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, regresa a tus labores.

—Si…gracias doctor.

—De nada –le sonrió el doctor viendo como Candy se marchaba.

…

Los días pasaban y Albert seguía inconsciente, Candy se había dedicado atenderlo, a pesar de la advertencia de Elroy, escondida se escapaba para estar cerca de él. Lo amaba y le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado, así que ella iba colocar todos sus conocimientos de enfermera para cuidarlo bien.

Esa mañana la rubia lo fue a visitar, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa que él había reaccionado.

—¡Albert, reaccionaste! –exclamó Candy emocionada –¿Cómo te sientes?

El la miró con el rostro confundido.

—¿Quién es usted, señorita?

—Soy Candy o Candice, como me conociste.

—No la recuerdo.

—¿Y tu nombre lo recuerdas?

El negó con la cabeza.

—No, no recuerdo quien soy –confesó angustiado.

Candy se quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta que su ex novio había perdido la memoria.

Continuará...

¿Que les parece que Albert haya perdido la memoria y que Candy tenga otro galan como el doctor Bannet?

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que te encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, que gracias a apoyo ha tenido buena acogida. Que lo difruten y me manden sus lindos reviews.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

 **Balderas, elbroche, Aminaabud, elenharket2, Selenityneza, Chickiss SanCruz, Ana, Loreley Ardlay, Sandra Carreo, Stormaw, Guest, tutypineapple, jimenezesperanza184, Guest, pivoine3, MadelRos, Elo Andrew, Rosario escobar, KT1947, Coqui Andrew, Guest.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

 **Una enfermera para Albert**

Para todos tomó de sorpresa, que Albert hubiera perdido la memoria en aquel accidente. Gracias a Dios él se había salvado, pero sus recuerdos se habían borrado de su mente completamente. Varios doctores del hospital lo revisaron, y todo dijeron a la familia que lo más probable que era una amnesia parcial y que solo había que tener paciencia y esperar.

Candy seguía a su cuidado, a pesar que Elroy le había advertido que no se acercará a él, pero eso no le importo. Quería estar junto al hombre que amaba y eso la hacía sentirse contenta, al menos podía ayudar a Albert en la situación que se encontraba. Un estado complejo para él, pero que al menos a ella le permitía estar junto a él, ya que no la podía reconocer.

—Buenos días, señor Andrew –lo saludó con una bandeja en las manos.

—Buenos días, señorita –le contestó él.

—Le traigo su desayuno.

—No tengo hambre…

Candy acercó la mesa y le colocó la bandeja encima de la cama.

—Tiene que comer señor Andrew, para que se recupere pronto. ¿No desea regresar a su casa?

—Ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivo.

—No se desanime, poco a poco ira recordando.

—¿Usted cree, señorita…?

—Si…-ella le sonrió.

—Tiene una sonrisa muy bella.

Candy se sonrojó.

—No me alegue tanto señor Andrew y tome su desayuno. O tendré que dárselo en la boca.

Él sonrió.

—Claro que no…

—Entonces coma. Yo vendré después a buscar la bandeja.

—No se vaya, no me deje solo –le pidió Albert tomándole la mano.

Candy sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo por aquel contacto, mientras que sus miradas se encontraron como aquel dia que se conocieron.

En eso entró Elroy al cuarto, dándose cuenta que Candy estaba con su sobrino.

—¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó seria.

—No señora, permiso –dijo la rubia marchándose rápidamente, para no darle lugar a que la anciana le dijera alguna mala palabra.

Elroy la observó con rabia, viendo que la enfermera no le había hecho caso a su advertencia. Esa muchacha era peor de lo que ella pensaba, así que lo más pronto posible tenía que sacar a su sobrino de aquel hospital.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, William? –le preguntó a su sobrino.

—Mejor, señora…

—No me digas señora, soy tu tía Elroy.

—Aun no la puedo recordar.

—Tranquilo William, lo importante que estás bien y que en los próximos días te darán el alta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo acaba de decir el médico. Te ara bien estar en la mansión. Todos te extrañan mucho.

—¿Quiénes son todos?

—Tus sobrinos, Anthony, Stear y Archie, regresó de Florida, ha y Rosemary te mandó muchos besos, la pobre quería viajar para venir a verte, pero le dije que no era necesario que tú ya estabas bien.

—¿Y quién es Rosemary?

—Es tu hermana mayor, ella vive en Londres con su esposo. Bueno ya la recordaras. Pienso en contratarte una enfermera para que te cuide.

—No es necesario, tía.

—Claro que lo es...eso déjamelo a mí. Más tarde vendrá Elisa a haberte.

—¿Y quién es Elisa?

—Una chica encantadora, que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

—¡Enamorada de mí!

—Sí, es más ya estabas comenzando una relación con ella -le dijo Elroy metiéndole –William sigue tomando tu desayuno, yo vendré después. Tengo algo que hacer.

Elroy Andrew se dirigió a la oficina del director del hospital donde pidió hablar con él.

—Señora Elroy, en que la puedo ayudar –le preguntó el director.

—Vengo a hablarle de la enfermera, Candy White.

—¿Que ocurre con ella?

—Tiene que despedir a esa enfermera.

—Señora Elroy, ella es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras, no la puedo despedir.

—Cuando le cuente algo sobre ella, estoy segura que lo va hacer.

—¿Y que tiene que contarme sobre la enfermera Candy White?

—Que es una arribista y mentirosa que se hiso pasar por otra persona para conquistar a mi sobrino William –dijo Elroy comenzando un largo relato donde dejo mal parada a Candy.

…

 ** _Días después…_**

Albert fue dado de alta y se fue a su mansión para seguir con su recuperación. Ahí Elisa iba todos los días a visitarlo, era una buena manera de ganarse su cariño o mejor dicho su amor.

—William, te traje estos ricos chocolates –le dijo pasándoselos –Son muy finos, eso te ayudará a subirte el ánimo.

—Gracias, Elisa…-dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Anda, comete uno.

—Más tarde…

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te lea un libro? ¿O salir al jardín a tomar un poco de sol?

—No, prefiero dormir un rato.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? Antes lo pasábamos tan bien juntos.

—¿Y que hacíamos antes?

Ella le sonrió coqueta.

—Bueno…tu sabes a lo que me refiero, es más ahora podríamos –dijo Elisa con intensión de besarlo, pero él la empujo.

—Elisa, te dije que quiero dormir un rato.

—Está bien, me voy a mi casa, mañana te vengo haber -dijo Elisa saliendo molesta de la recamara.

En el pasillo se encontró con Elroy.

—¿Elisa por qué no estas con William? –le preguntó.

—Dijo que quiere dormir –respondió –Siento que le molesta mi presencia.

—Tienes que tener paciencia Elisa, ahora es una buena oportunidad de conquistarlo. Así que no puedes darte por vencida.

—Sí, tiene razón tía Elroy, tengo que seguir adelante y lograr casarme con su sobrino.

—Tú sabes que yo te voy ayudar en eso.

—Bueno ya me voy, vengo mañana, tía Elroy.

—Yo estoy esperando que llegue la enfermera que va cuidar a William.

—Espero que no sea tan joven ni bonita, como la tal Candy.

—Jajajaja Elisa, no te preocupes es una mujer mayor y fea.

—Qué alivio, no quiero volver a tener otra competencia como esa mentirosa.

...

Candy se había sentido muy triste cuando Albert se fue del hospital, ya que sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Elroy jamás iba dejar que se acercara a él y era lo mejor, que caso tenía que lo volviera a ver, si cuando recuperara la memoria recordaría todo el odio que sentía por ella.

Esa tarde, Tom llegó a visitarla, tenía la tarde libre, así que mejor que pasarlo con su hermanita como él le decía a la rubia.

—Tom, que bueno que viniste –le dijo Candy haciéndolo pasar a su departamento.

—Te traje una rica pizza para comer.

—Que rico, voy a traer unos platos.

Candy fue a la cocina y buscó unos platos para comer la pizza.

—¿Y qué cuentas, Tom? –le preguntó sirviéndole un trozo.

—El trabajo bien, pero Elisa... –respondió molesto.

—¿Sigues con esa víbora?

—Si…no lo pude evitar me enamore de ella.

—Tom, nunca debiste involucrarte con Elisa, ella no es para ti.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, Candy –comió pizza con rabia - Sabes que desde que tu ex novio salió del hospital va todos los días a visitarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Si…a toda costa lo quiere conquistar.

—¡Se está aprovechando de él porque esta amnésico! –exclamó Candy con enojo –De otra manera Albert jamás se fijaría en ella.

—Lo peor que lo va salir consiguiendo.

—Como quisiera hacer algo para impedir que esa víbora se salga con la suya, pero no puedo hacer nada –expresó Candy con frustración.

—No te preocupes hermanita, Elisa Legan no me va a dejar por tu William Andrew.

—Tom, no sería mejor que dejaras ese trabajo y te olvidaras de ella.

—No Candy, Elisa no se va librar de mí tan fácilmente.

—Hay Tom, porque tuvimos que enamorarnos de las personas equivocadas.

—Porque así es el amor, hermanita.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

…

Elisa llegó a su casa bastante molesta con la actitud de Albert, pero sabía que no podía darse por vencida, que tenía que seguir insistiendo y lograr casarse con él.

—¿Dónde estabas, Elisa? –le preguntó su padre que estaba cenando en el comedor de la residencia.

—En la mansión Andrew –respondió sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Y cómo sigue William?

—Mejor, aunque todavía no recupera la memoria.

—Que terrible lo que le sucedió–añadió la señora Legan –Ojala que se recupere pronto.

—Así va ser mamá y cuando este bien nos vamos a casar.

—Elisa deja de insistir con eso –replicó su padre –William no está enamorado de ti.

—Eso era antes, ahora las cosas son diferentes –comentó probando la cena, pero comenzó a sentir nauseas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Elisa? –le preguntó su madre.

—Mamá, esta carne huele muy mal.

—Hija es carne fresca, yo no le encuentro mal olor.

—Yo tampoco –añadió el señor Legan.

Elisa salió corriendo del comedor, subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, donde se puso a vomitar.

—¿Que te ocurre, hija? –le golpeo la puerta la señora Legan.

Elisa abrió la puerta.

—¡Me siento horrible mamá!

—Estas muy pálida, vamos para que te recuestes en la cama.

Elisa se tendió en la cama.

—Por lo visto vomitaste mucho, ni que estuvieras embarazada.

—¡Embarazada! –exclamó Elisa exaltada.

—Sí, Elisa tu no estas embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no mamá.

—Seguramente algo te cayó mal al estómago, voy a ir donde la sirvienta para que te haga un té de hiervas. Tu quédate descansando –dijo Sara Legan saliendo del cuarto.

—Yo no puedo estar embarazada –dijo Elisa espantada –No puedo estar esperando un hijo de Tom.

…

Minutos después, la enfermera que Elroy había contratado para cuidar a su sobrino, llegó a la mansión. Era una mujer ya mayor y de carácter serio.

Elroy de inmediato la condujo a la habitación de Albert.

—William, te presento a la señora Spencer –le dijo.

El miró serio a la mujer.

—¿Quién es esta señora? –preguntó.

—Ella será tu enfermera. Es una persona muy bien capacitada para que cuide de ti.

—¡Yo no quiero a esta mujer como enfermera! –replicó Albert con autoridad.

—Pero William, ya te dije que es una persona…

—Me importa poco lo que me hayas dicho tía, no la quiero y punto.

—Yo me retiro, señora Elroy –dijo la mujer marchándose ante la negativa del rubio.

—¡Que comportamiento es ese, William! –lo regañó Elroy -Entiende que tienes que tener una enfermera hasta que te recuperes.

—Pero ella no, quiero que otra enfermera me cuide.

—¿Quién?

—La enfermera, Candy White.

—¡Eso jamás lo voy a permitir!

—¿Por qué te opones que ella sea mi enfermera?

—No me gusta esa muchacha, además se ve que tiene poca experiencia.

—Estas equivocada, en el hospital me cuido muy bien.

—Por favor William, ella no –replicó Elroy - Así que anda olvidándote de esa idea.

—Lo siento tía, tendrás que aceptar que Candy White sea mi enfermera te guste o no –dijo Albert con seguridad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que los difruten y me manden sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

 **Balderas, Guest, elbroche, Selenityneza, Cleo, Jimenezesperanza, Elo Andrew, Loreley Ardlay, Coqui Andrew, pivoine3, KT1947, Sandra Carreo, Ana Isela, Rosario escobar, Guest, jimenezesperanza184, estrelladaly, Chickiss SanCruz, Stormaw, MadelRos, chidamami, Lizita, Mily.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XX**

 **Candy en la mansión Andrew**

Candy se encontraba a punto de irse a su trabajo en el hospital, cuando Patty y Stear la fueron a visitar, contándole que Elroy Andrew quería hablar con ella. Eso no le pareció a la rubia, no quería volver a toparse con la tía de su ex novio, sin embargo, Stear le insistió que fuera, que él no iba a permitir que su tía la tratara mal.

Después de terminar su turno en el hospital, Candy llegó a la mansión Andrew. En compañía de Stear entro al lujoso salón, donde Elroy la estaba esperando.

—Tía, aquí traje a Candy como me pediste –le dijo Stear.

—Déjame sola con ella –le pidió la anciana.

—Tía, yo preferiría quedarme.

—Stear, quiero hablar a solas con ella.

—Ve Stear, yo voy a estar bien –dijo Candy para que se marchara tranquilo.

El joven se fue del salón.

—¿Que tiene que decirme, señora Elroy? –le preguntó Candy directamente.

La anciana suspiro hondo antes de responder, ya que lo que tenía que decirle a la rubia no era nada agradable para ella.

—Quiero… pedirte… que seas la enfermera que se encargue de la recuperación de mi sobrino William.

Candy la miro extrañada, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

—¿Que me está diciendo?

—Que cuides a William –le repitió Elroy con fastidio –Sé que debes de encontrar extraño que te pida algo así, pero es William es el que quiere que seas su enfermera.

—¡Albert!

—Si… él no quiere a otra solo a ti, por lo visto tienes embrujado a mi sobrino.

Candy se sintió feliz que él deseará que ella fuera su enfermera, sin embargo, sabía que eso no podía suceder, que debía alejarse de él.

—Dígale que yo no puedo, yo trabajo en el hospital.

—Olvídate de ese trabajo. Hable con el director del hospital y me dijo que te iba a despedir.

—¿Que le dijo de mí?

—La verdad, la clase de mentirosa que eres.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? -le reclamó Candy enfurecida.

—Es lo menos que te mereces, después de que fuiste capaz de hacerte pasar por alguien que no eras, pero bueno no te preocupes tanto por que no te vas a quedar sin trabajo, vas a trabajar para William.

—¡No pienso ser su enfermera¡

—Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero insiste en que seas tú. Hable con el psiquiatra que lo está tratando y me dijo que es mejor no contradecirlo, así que vas a tener que cuidar de él, es lo menos que puedes hacer. ¿No olvides que por tu culpa tuvo ese accidente?

—¡Yo nunca quise que Albert tuviera ese accidente!

—Pero lo tuvo, porque te vio en un restaurante con Anthony, así que eres la responsable de eso. Ahora tu deber es cuidarlo, hasta que recupere la memoria.

La rubia bajo la mirada recordando aquel dia.

—Tiene razón, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él -reconoció Candy.

—Eso sí, no te atrevas a decirle que fuiste su novia –le advirtió la anciana - Te voy a tener muy vigilada, así que tu labor en esta casa será como enfermera nada más.

—Eso lo tengo claro, señora Elroy. ¿Cuándo comienzo?

—Mañana.

—De acuerdo, señora Elroy, mañana voy a estar aquí –dijo Candy marchándose.

…

Al dia siguiente Candy fue temprano al hospital, donde habló con el director y le pidió que no la despidiera, pero aquel hombre no quiso escucharla y le dijo que se fuera de buena manera, diciendo que se iba por su propia voluntad y no porque había sido despedida, así no causaría un escándalo.

Al salir de la oficina del director, buscó a Flammy para comunicárselo y despedirse de ella.

—¿En serio te vas del hospital, Candy?–le preguntó la enfermera asombrada.

—Sí, Voy hacer enfermera de William Andrew.

—Me imagino que esa familia te va pagar muy bien.

—Si...

—Bueno…que te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo trabajo –le dijo Flammy dándole un abrazo –Aunque no lo creas te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también, igual que a este hospital.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se va enfermera Candy? –le preguntó el doctor Bannet al escucharla cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

—Si doctor, me voy del hospital.

—Qué pena, no queremos perder a un enfermera tan eficiente como usted.

—Gracias por sus palabras doctor, pero encontré otro trabajo –le contó Candy.

—¿Y dónde se va a trabajar?

—En una casa particular.

—Entiendo. Mucha suerte en su nuevo trabajo y no olvide que estoy para lo que necesite –dijo el médico marchándose triste por la partida de la rubia.

—Te va extrañar mucho el doctor Bannet, Candy –comentó Flammy con una risita picara.

—Lo dices como si estuviera interesado en mí.

—A lo mejor, no te has dado cuenta cómo te mira.

—¡Flammy que cosas dices! No me gustan ese tipo de comentarios.

—Candy no te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo. Deberías de sentirte alagada que un doctor así de joven y guapo se fijara en ti.

—Sí, él es muy guapo, pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona.

—¿No me habías contado que tenías novio?

—No tengo novio, es solo una ilusión que siempre vivirá en mi corazón -contestó Candy dando un suspiro.

…

Elisa apenas se levantó, se fue a una farmacia y compró una prueba de embarazo que se realizó, dándole positivo.

—¿Que voy hacer? ¡Estoy embarazada!-exclamó mientras caminaba como loca por toda su habitación -Voy a tener un hijo de Tom. Mi padre me va matar cuando se entere que me involucré con su chofer. Pero no, eso no se puede saber, algo tengo que hacer para ocultarlo.

—¿Que tienes que ocultar, Elisa?-le preguntó Niel entrando al cuarto de la joven.

—Niel, cierra bien la puerta, tengo algo que contarte.

El cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su hermana.

—¿Qué te pasa, Elisa?

—Voy a tener un hijo de Tom.

Niel la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí, me acabo de hacer una prueba y dio positivo.

—¡Que estúpida eres! -la regañó Niel - ¿Cómo no te cuidaste?

—Me estaba cuidando, pero no sé qué pasó.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?

—No se Niel, yo no quiero tener un hijo de Tom –contestó angustiada - Imagínate si papá se entera.

—¡Te va a matar!

—Además yo quiero casarme con William, pero en este estado todo se arruinó.

Niel levantó una ceja.

—Elisa y no has pensando en que ese hijo te puede servir para atrapar a tu William Andrew definitivamente.

—¿Me quieres decir que le diga que este hijo es suyo?

—Si...después de todo esta amnésico y le puedes decir que ustedes estuvieron juntos.

—Pero si recupera la memoria.

—Bueno...tienes que casarte con él antes que la recupere.

—¡Eres fantástico hermanito! -le dio un beso en la mejilla –Ahora mismo le voy a contar que estoy esperando un hijo de él.

—No tan rápido hermanita, antes de eso tienes que desacerté del chofer.

—Es verdad lo que me dices – Elisa se tomó la barbilla - Tom no puede saber que estoy embarazada de él, pero no sé cómo voy a sacarlo de aquí. No va querer irse, lo conozco muy bien.

—Yo sé cómo podemos sacarlo de aquí, eso déjamelo a mí –sonrió Niel.

—Entonces todo lo dejo en tus manos.

—Sí hermanita. Eso si te va salir un poco caro.

—Ya me extrañaba tu ayuda –hiso una mueca Elisa -Ahora no tengo dinero, pero mañana le pido a papa y te lo doy, como primer pago.

—Ok Elisa.

—Ahora déjame sola, voy a cambiarme para ir a la mansión Andrew.

...

Más tarde, Candy llegó a su departamento y preparó una maleta con ropa y cosas personales. Mientras lo hacía todo le parecía tan extraño, ella enfermera de su ex novio, el hombre que todavía seguía amando, era como un sueño o quizás como una pesadilla. Sabía que esa situación no iba ser fácil para ella, pero no dejaba de sentirse contenta de estar junto a él, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias. Estaba consiente que nunca volverían a estar juntos como pareja, pero al menos poder ayudarlo en el estado que se encontraba, era como una oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, para remediar un poco el daño que le había hecho con sus mentiras.

Una vez lista llamo a su amiga Patty para comunicarle que se iría a vivir con los Andrew y buscó un taxis que la llevará a la mansión.

Al llegar se encontró en la entrada a Elisa Legan que la estaba esperando, que cuando llego a la mansión Elroy le contó que Candy sería la enfermera de Albert. Elisa pataleo con la noticia y trato de convencer a Elroy que no permitía tal cosas, sin embargo, no pudo convencerla ya que a pesar que la anciana no soportaba a Candy la recuperación de su sobrino estaba primero.

—Bienvenida Candice o perdón, verdad que te llamas Candy White –le dijo Elisa irónicamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Elisa? –le preguntó la rubia.

—Tía Elroy, me conto que vas hacer la enfermera de William, así que no te atrevas a querer conquistarlo ahora que tiene amnesia. Él se va recuperar y cuando eso ocurra va recordar todo el odio que te tiene por lo que le hiciste.

—No necesito que me adviertas nada, Elisa Legan. Yo soy una profesional, vengo a cumplir con mi labor de enfermera nada más.

—Eso espero Candy, comprende que ahora William es mío.

—William será tuyo, pero esta vez me eligió a mi como su enfermera –dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa –Permiso, tengo que entrar a la mansión.

—Estúpida no me vas a volver a quitar a William, ahora que estoy esperando un hijo de él -murmuró Elisa con seguridad.

…

Candy se acomodó en el que iba ser su cuarto y se fue a ver a Albert a su habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con el que estaba parado junto a la ventana, se veía tan guapo que no pudo dejar de mirarlo por unos minutos antes de hacerle notar su presencia.

—Señor Andrew –lo nombró.

El volteo su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Señorita…

—Su tía, me dijo que quería que yo fuera su enfermera.

El caminó hacia ella.

—Así es…-le confirmó -No sabe lo contento que me siento verla aquí. Con usted me siento tan tranquilo, como si nada me hubiera pasado.

—Soy una enfermera como cualquier otra.

—No, usted tiene algo especial, que estoy dispuesto a descubrir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Cuando Anthony entro en ese momento.

—¿Interrumpo? –preguntó al ver la cercanía de los rubios.

—Claro que no, Anthony –respondió Candy disimulando.

—Me alegra mucho verte aquí, Candy.

—Gracias…Voy a cuidar a tu tio.

—Ya me lo dijo tía Elroy, por eso vine a darte la bienvenida y también a ver cómo sigue mi tio.

—Bueno yo los dejo, vengo más tarde, señor Andrew –dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto.

Anthony se quedó mirándola embobado. No le hacía mucha gracia que ella estuviera cuidando de Albert. Pero por otro lado eso de tenerla viviendo en la mansión le gustaba mucho, así que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para ganarse el corazón de la rubia.

Albert de inmediato noto que su sobrino sentía algo por aquella chica.

—¿Te gusta la enfermera? –le preguntó.

—Si…tio. Estoy muy enamorado de ella.

—¿Y ella te corresponde?

—Si…ella también siente lo mismo por mí –contestó Anthony mintiendo.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes son novios?

—No, pero pronto lo seremos tio, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Anthony con una amplia sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus lindos reviews.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para las chicas que me siguen apoyando con esta historia.  
**

 **Rosario eacobar, elbroche, Elo Andrew, Guest, White Andrew, jimenezesperanza184, Ana Isela, Balderas, Selenityneza, KT1947, pivoine3, Sandra Carreo, Stormaw, estrelladaly, Loreley Ardlay, Coqui Andrew, sandra65.**

 **Besitosssssss**


	21. Chapter 21

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXI**

 **Tom en problemas**

Una semana pasó desde que Candy había entrado a trabajar como enfermera de Albert. El seguía sin recobrar la memoria, así que su relación cada vez se hacía más cercana, aunque sabía que solo era una cercanía de enfermera a paciente. No debía ver a su ex novio de otra manera, a pesar que lo seguía amando con todo su corazón y que deseaba mucho poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero que era algo que no podía ocurrir. Elroy la tenía muy bien vigilada y ni de hablar de Elisa que llegaba todo los días a fastidiarla, coqueteándole a Albert para sacarle celos. Anthony también hacia lo suyo, haciendo todos los intentos de poder conquistarla.

Su vida en la mansión no estaba haciendo muy agradable para ella, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de estar ahí, estaba junto al hombre que amaba y eso la hacía sentirse contenta, estaba consiente que sería el último tiempo que estaría junto a él así que ese sacrificio valía la pena.

Esa mañana Candy se encontró con Archie al subir por la escalera. Después de lo ocurrido con Annie su relación era distante con él, ya que Archie pensaba que todo había sido mentira de ella y era mejor así que él pensara eso, no quería perjudicar a su hermana, sabía que Annie estaba muy enamorada de él y que pronto se iban a casar.

—Hola, Archie –lo saludó.

—Hola, Candy –le contestó fríamente –Precisamente quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Dime?

—Annie, vendrá a Chicago para ver los preparativos de la boda, así que te prohíbo que te acerques a ella.

—¿Lo dices como si quisiera hacerle daño a tu novia?

—Acaso fue eso lo que hiciste cuando dijiste que era tu hermana –le reprochó Archie.

—Si…tienes razón, estoy muy arrepentida de eso.

—Qué bueno…porque Annie es todo para mí, así que no voy a volver a permitir que la involucres en tus mentiras.

—No te preocupes, eso no volverá a ocurrir.

Candy subió a la habitación de Albert con sus ojos llorosos. Le dolía tanto lo de su hermana, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Annie tenía otra vida donde ella no tenía ninguna cabida, así que debía resignarse que había perdido a su hermana para siempre.

—Aquí le traje el agua, para que se tome el medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, señor Andrew –le dijo pasándoselo.

—Gracias…-él se tomó la pastilla.

—¿Va necesitar algo más?

—Me gustaría salir a la piscina, quiero tomar un poco de sol.

—Eso le hará muy bien.

El la miró viendo que los ojos de su enfermera estaban tristes y llorosos.

—¿Le ocurre algo, enfermera Candy?

—No…estoy bien.

—Me da la impresión que tiene ganas de llorar.

—No…es que me pican un poco los ojos.

—No me mienta, se ve que esta triste por alguna razón –la observó fijamente -¿Es por amor?

Ella mostró una leve sonrisa.

—No…no es por amor.

—¿Nunca se ha enamorado?

—Si…una vez me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso –le confesó mirándolo a los ojos –Pero ese amor no pudo ser.

—¿Por qué…?

—Es algo que no le puedo contar.

—Enfermera Candy, dígame la verdad. ¿Ese hombre es mi sobrino Anthony? -le preguntó Albert mirándola serio.

—¡Anthony! –repitió ella parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si…

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no estoy enamorada de él. ¿De dónde saco eso, señor Andrew?

—El mismo me lo dijo.

—Le mintió, entre su sobrino y yo nunca ha habido nada.

—Disculpe por hacerle tantas preguntas –dijo Albert viendo que Candy le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No se preocupe, señor Andrew. Bajemos a la piscina.

…

En la residencia Legan, el señor Legan se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando la caja fuerte, donde se dio cuenta que alguien la había forzado y le faltaba dinero.

—¡No puede ser! Estoy seguro que tenía más dinero guardado. ¿Quién me lo habrá sacado?–se preguntó pensativo.

Salió de la biblioteca y fue hablar con su esposa Sara que estaba junto a Niel en la sala de la casa.

—¿Sara, fuiste tú quien me saco dinero de la caja fuerte? –le preguntó.

—Claro que no, querido.

—¿Y tú, Niel?

—Papá como se te ocurre que te voy a sacar dinero, yo siempre te pido.

—¿Te falta mucho dinero, querido? –le preguntó Sara preocupada.

—Sí, es una buena cantidad. ¡Alguien me lo robó!

—Seguramente fue uno de los sirvientes –dijo Niel.

—Entonces, hay que revisar los cuartos de los sirvientes, ese dinero tiene que aparecer.

El señor Legan llamó al mayordomo y este se puso a revisar una por una las habitaciones de los sirvientes, encontrando el dinero debajo de la cama de Tom.

—¡Tom, tú me robaste! –le reclamó el señor Legan mirándolo furioso.

El negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

—No señor Legan, yo no le robé ese dinero.

—¿Y qué hacía debajo de tu cama?

—No lo sé…Le prometo que yo no fui.

—Ese dinero no iba llegar solo. Claro que lo hiciste, ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía para que te lleven a la cárcel.

En pocos minutos llegó la policía y se llevaron a Tom a la delegación. Elisa llegó en ese momento a su residencia, viendo aquella escena que la dejó helada.

—¿Papá por qué la policía se lleva al chofer? –le preguntó.

—¡Por ladrón! Me robó dinero de la caja fuerte.

—¿En serio hiso eso, Tom?

—Sí, hija…Voy a la delegación, quiero que ese ladrón pase un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

Niel se acercó a Elisa.

—Hermanita, tienes que felicitarme.

—¿Felicitarte por qué?

—Por qué te dije que te iba ayudar a deshacerte del chofer.

—Entonces, ¿tú fuiste…?

—Si…yo le saque el dinero a papá y se lo coloqué en el cuarto de Tom. Ahora no tienes nada que preocuparte, ese chofer no te volverá a molestar nunca más.

—¿No crees que se te pasó un poco la mano?

—¿Qué te pasa, Elisa? ¿No me digas que sientes pena por ese chofer?

—Bueno…no, pero tampoco quiero verlo en la cárcel.

—Olvídate de él, piensa que ahora tendrás el camino libre para casarte con tu William Andrew.

—En eso tienes razón -sonrió Elisa -Crees que es hora que le diga lo de mi embarazo.

—Por supuesto hermanita, ahora mismo ve a la mansión Andrew y comunícaselo.

…

Candy y Albert estaban en la piscina, donde los dos se sentaron en una mesa a disfrutar del sol, mientras tomaban un rico jugo de naranja.

—Está muy bello el dia –comentó Candy mirando hacia el cielo.

—Si…esta precioso.

—Me alegra que se sienta más animado, señor Andrew.

—Si…aunque todavía no recuerdo quien soy, me siento bien y eso es gracias a usted.

—Yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi labor como enfermera.

—Ojala nunca se fuera de mi lado – Albert la miró intensamente a los ojos.

Ella bajo la mirada.

—No me diga eso señor Andrew, cuando usted se recupere yo me iré de aquí. Usted seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía.

—¿Y cómo es su vida?

—Tengo una vida normal, como cualquier chica que trabaja duro para mantenerse.

—¿Y su familia?

—Soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando era una niña. Me crie en un hogar de niños, donde fui muy feliz.

—De verdad fue feliz en ese lugar.

—Si…hay me crie con dos mujeres maravillosa que fueron como mis madres y los demás niños como mis hermanitos.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta más sobre eso?

—¡Encantada! –contestó Candy comenzando un largo relato sobre su vida, donde por supuesto omitió sobre su hermana Annie.

Fue un relato muy emotivo para ella, donde revivió varios pasajes de su vida. Mientras que Albert la observaba con mucha atención, escuchando la vida de aquella joven enfermera, que sin familia logro salir adelante, un hecho lleno de admiración.

Minutos después, Elisa apareció en la piscina, luciendo esa tarde un atractivo vestido en color rojo.

—¿Interrumpo?–preguntó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—No, Elisa –respondió Albert.

—Qué bueno, porque tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, William.

—Yo me retiro, para que hablen tranquilos –dijo Candy con intensión de marcharse.

—Candy, no tienes por qué irte –la detuvo Elisa - Quiero que escuches lo que le voy a decir a William.

—¿Y qué tienes que decirme, Elisa? –le preguntó Albert mirándola serio.

—Vamos a tener un hijo.

El frunció el ceño.

—¡Que broma es esta, Elisa!

—Mi amor, no es ninguna broma, vamos a tener un hijo –lo abrazo efusivamente - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento!

—¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamó confundido.

—Claro que lo es…Yo sé que por tu amnesia no recuerda lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero ocurrió y tuvo consecuencias.

—¡Me está doliendo mucho la cabeza! –exclamó Albert tocándosela.

—Señor Andrew es mejor que se vaya a descansar –le dijo Candy tomándole un brazo –Lo llevaré a su habitación.

—No, yo lo llevaré –expresó Elisa apartando a la rubia –Vamos cariño, tienes que estar bien, por mí y nuestro hijo.

Elisa casi a la fuerza se llevó a Albert de la piscina.

Candy por un instante se había quedado helada con el embarazo de Elisa, pero después se quedó pensando, que si realmente Elisa estaba esperando un hijo precisamente no era de Albert sino de Tom. Sacó su celular para llamar a su amigo de la infancia, encontrándose con la sorpresa que él se encontraba en la delegación.

…

En menos de una hora Candy arribó a la delegación, donde de inmediato pidió hablar con Tom.

—Candy que bueno que viniste –le dijo el muchacho aliviado de ver a su hermana.

—Tom, tienes que explicarme ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué te están tratando de ladrón?

—El señor Legan me acusa de haberle robado un dinero de su caja fuerte.

—No puede ser.

—Candy, tienes que creerme, yo no he robado nada.

—Te creo Tom, yo sé que tú no eres capaz de eso.

—Alguien coloco ese dinero debajo de mi cama para inculparme.

—¿Y crees quien pudo haber sido?

—No…

—¿Seguro?

—¿Piensas que Elisa me pudo haber colocado el dinero?

—Si…

—No la creo capaz de algo así.

—Tom, Elisa es una víbora, si te lo digo es porque hay algo que tienes que saber sobre ella.

—¿Qué cosa, Candy?

—Elisa llegó a la mansión Andrew a decirle a Albert que está esperando un hijo suyo.

—¡Elisa esperando un hijo de tu ex novio!

—Sí y la verdad yo no le creo nada, si ella está embarazada ese hijo es tuyo, por eso te puso esta trampa para sacarte de su camino.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo –expresó Tom apretando los puños –Elisa me la va pagar, por su culpa estoy preso.

—Tranquilo Tom, yo voy a sacarte de aquí. Ella no se saldrá con la suya.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, que lo difruten.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior :**

 **elenharket2, elbroche, Chickiss SanCruz, Gabriela, Ana Isela, Balderas, Selenityneza, rosarioescobar, jimenezesperanza184, Coqui Andrew, Sandra Carreo, pivoine3, Guest, Elo Andrew, sayuri1707.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**


	22. Chapter 22

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXII**

 **Celos y engaños**

 ** _Días después…_**

Tom seguía en la cárcel, a pesar que Candy le había contratado un abogado para su defensa, este no pudo lograr que Tom quedara libre, los cargo de robo era muy altos, además el señor Legan estaba colocando todas sus influencias para que su chofer permaneciera varios años en la cárcel.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Andrew, todos sabían que Elisa iba tener un hijo de William, por lo que se iban a tener que casar. Elisa estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por Tom, de que se enterara de su embarazo y dijera la verdad, pero él estaba preso y aunque no le gustaba verlo en esas circunstancias, era lo mejor hasta que ella y William estuvieran casados.

Junto a Elroy estaban preparando todo para la boda, ya que tenía que ser lo antes posible una porque sus padres no sabían nada de su estado y otra antes que Albert recobrara la memoria.

—Mire tía Elroy, le gusta este vestido para la boda –le preguntó Elisa mostrándole una revista de moda.

—Está perfecto para ti, Elisa –contestó la anciana mirándolo –Te verás más bella de lo que eres.

—Esta misma tarde lo voy a mandar a pedir, tiene que llegar dentro de quince días.

—Esta boda está siendo muy apresurada, no sé si tendremos todos listo para esa fecha –comentó Elroy un poco preocupada.

—Tía, lo tendremos, además es una boda civil. Recuerde que no puedo esperar más por mi hijo –Elisa se tocó el vientre.

—Tienes razón. No sabes lo feliz que me siento que le vayas a dar un hijo a William.

—Yo también me siento feliz, este hijo nos va unir para toda la vida.

—¿Cuándo se los vas a contar a tus padres?

—Después de la boda. Papá es un hombre muy conservador, si se entera que me involucre con William antes de casarnos se va molestar mucho conmigo –le explicó Elisa.

—Sí, tienes razón…En cambio yo me siento tan feliz, ese niño va ser como mi nieto.

—Así será, tía Elroy.

—¿Elisa, cuando tú y mi sobrino…? Tú me entiendes.

—Fue el dia que él tuvo el accidente, antes de irnos a cenar al restaurante. Seduje a William y el terminó cayendo en mis encantos, claro que nunca imagine que esa única vez que estuvimos juntos me quedaría embarazada.

—Entiendo…

Una sirvienta entro al salón.

—Señora Elroy, acaba de llegar la señora Britter con su hija Annie –le anuncio.

—Hazlas pasar enseguida.

Annie y su madre se hicieron presente en el salón.

—¡Elisa! –la nombro Annie al ver a su ex amiga.

—Annie que alegría de verte –la saludó Elisa con una sonrisa fingida –¿Como esta, señora Britter?

—Muy bien Elisa, ¿y tú? –le contestó la madre de Annie.

—De maravilla. Me voy a casar con William, ¿Verdad tía Elroy?

—Así es. Elisa se casa con mi sobrino –confirmó la anciana –En quince días será el matrimonio por lo civil y en un par de meses más por la iglesia.

—¿Que sorpresa? Habrán dos bodas muy seguido.

—¿Me imagino que estoy invitada a tu boda Annie? –le preguntó Elisa –Después de todo seguimos siendo buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Elisa con mayor razón ahora que vamos a estar en la familia –contestó con una sonrisa –¿Y Archie?

—Salió con Stear, pero debe estar por llegar –respondió Elroy -Tomen asiento para que platiquemos mientras llega.

…

Candy se encontraba en la casa de la abuela Martha con la anciana y Patty, platicando el problema de Tom que a todas tenía muy preocupadas.

—Pobre muchacho va pasar varios años en la cárcel –comentó la abuela tomando una taza de café.

—Esperemos que no abuela Martha –dijo Candy afligida –Algo tengo que hacer para que quede libre.

—¿Y qué dice el abogado que le pusiste? –le preguntó Patty.

—Que esta difícil la situación, fue mucho dinero que supuestamente robo Tom.

—Pero él no lo hiso.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy segura que la misma Elisa le robo a su padre para que culparan a Tom.

—Stear, me conto que se va casar con su tio.

—Si…le dijo que el hijo que espera es de él.

—Candy tú no puedes permitir que eso ocurra –le dijo la abuela Martha - Tienes que decirle la verdad a tu ex novio.

—He querido hacerlo, pero tengo miedo que no me crea.

—Tienes que intentarlo, Candy –añadió Patty - No puedes permitir que se case con esa víbora, ella lo esta engañando con eso del hijo que espera.

—Tienes razón, voy hablar con Albert. Elisa se va quedar con las ganas de casarse con él.

—¡Así se habla amiga!

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme.

—Amiga cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.

—Claro que sí, Patty. Hasta pronto abuela Martha.

—Mucha suerte, Candy.

—Gracias –dijo la rubia marchándose.

…

Candy se fue de la casa de Patty y se puso a buscar un taxis que la llevará de regreso a la mansión Andrew. En ese momento un costoso automóvil descapotable se estacionó frente de ella, donde iba un atractivo chico de ojos pardos.

—Enfermera, Candy –la nombró haciéndole una seña con la mano.

—Doctor Bannet, que sorpresa –contestó la rubia.

—¿Que hace aquí?

—Estoy esperando un taxis. Tengo que iré a mi trabajo.

—Si quiere yo la puedo llevar.

—No es necesario, tomo un taxis. Usted debe andar muy ocupado.

—No, hoy es mi dia libre. Venga suba, así platicamos un rato.

—De acuerdo –dijo Candy subiéndose al automóvil, ya que era tarde y necesitaba llegar pronto a la mansión Andrew.

—¿Y cómo le ha ido en su trabajo, enfermera Candy? –le preguntó el doctor.

—Bien…

—No se le ve muy contenta.

—Es que tengo un problema con un amigo.

—¿Está enfermo?

—No…él está en la cárcel, lo están acusando de un robo que no cometió.

—Lo siento mucho.

—El es como un hermano para mí.

—¿Y tiene un abogado que lo pueda ayudar?

—Sí, pero dice que no puede hacer mucho, que es mucho dinero el que robo.

—Si en algo la puedo ayudar no dude en pedírmelo.

—Gracias, doctor Bannet.

—¿Por qué no me dices Michael? Aquí no estamos en el hospital.

—Ok Michael, tú también me puedes decir Candy. ¿Y cómo están las cosas en el hospital?

—Bien, aunque yo ya estoy pensando en tener mi propia consulta particular.

—¿En serio?

—Si…creo que en poco tiempo la tendré, así que voy a necesitar una buena enfermera que me ayude –le dijo mirándola con mucho interés.

—Lo voy a tener presente, Michael –contestó Candy pensando que cuando Albert recuperara la memoria ella iba necesitar otro trabajo.

…

Al llegar a la mansión Candy se despidió del doctor con un beso en la mejilla. En ese instante Albert se encontraba mirando por la ventana, cuando vio a su enfermera llegar con un desconocido. Por otro lado Anthony también la vio ya que él venía llegando en su carro al mismo tiempo.

El doctor Bannet se marchó y Candy le hiso una seña con la mano para despedirlo por última vez. Anthony se bajó de su carro.

—¿Quién es ese hombre, Candy? –le preguntó mirándola serio.

—Es el doctor Bannet del hospital donde trabajaba antes–respondió la rubia –No te acuerdas de él, cuando hiciste tus prácticas.

—Ahora que lo dices sí. ¿Y qué hacían juntos?

—Me lo encontré en la calle y se ofreció a venir a dejarme.

—¿Está interesado en ti?

—Anthony, no me gusta ese tipo de preguntas –expresó Candy con molestia.

—Es que quiero saber si ese doctor…

—Si ese doctor nada –replicó la rubia – Anthony, yo te tengo mucha estima, pero no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida privada.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

—Lo siento, yo no quise…es que sentí tantos celos cuando te vi con ese doctor. Candy tu sabes que yo estoy enamorado de ti.

—Lo se…pero eso no te da derecho hacer lo que hisite ni tampoco a mentirle a tu tio.

—¿No sé a lo que te refieres?

—Me refiero a que le dijiste que yo estaba enamorada de ti y eso no es verdad.

—Si yo le dije eso –admitió Anthony –Lo hice porque tengo la esperanza que tú me correspondas algún dia.

—Anthony, tengo que ser sincera contigo, yo no te puedo corresponder, sigo enamorada de tu tio.

—Pero cuando el recupere la memoria te volverá a odiar. Candy tienes que olvidar a mi tio, él nunca te va poder perdonar lo que le hiciste.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero tener una relación contigo no me serviría para poder olvidarlo.

Anthony se sintió furioso con aquella respuesta.

—¡Tú te tienes que enamorar de mí! –replicó tomándola bruscamente por la cintura –¡Yo te amo!

—¡Suéltame, Anthony! –exclamó Candy tratando de zafarse de él.

—¡Anthony suéltala! –le gritó Albert que había bajado al jardín.

—Tio…-lo miró asustado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a mi enfermera?

—Tio no te metas, no es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que es asunto mío –lo tomó por la chaqueta - No te voy a permitir que maltrates a Candy.

—No la estaba maltratando.

—Señor Andrew, por favor cálmese, está muy alterado –le pidió Candy temiendo que la discusión terminara en golpes -Anthony es mejor que te vayas.

Anthony la miró dándose cuenta que había cometido una falta con ella, que los celos lo habían cegado.

—Candy lo siento, no te debí tratar así –se disculpó arrepentido y saliendo del jardín.

—¿Enfermera Candy, está bien?-le preguntó Albert.

—Sí, señor Andrew. No debió enfrentarse así a su sobrino.

—No podía dejar que le faltara el respeto.

—Lo hiso porque está enamorado de mí.

—Pero usted no le corresponde, ¿verdad? –la miró a los ojos –¿O cambio de opinión?

—Claro que no, yo no siento nada por su sobrino, mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre.

—Al hombre que la vino a dejar. Se veía muy entusiasmada con él.

Ella sonrió levemente sintiendo que Albert estaba celoso de Michael.

—No, él es un doctor del hospital donde trabajaba antes.

Albert dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—Qué alivio, me dolería mucho verla en otros brazos.

—Señor Andrew, no me diga eso.

—¿Por qué…? Si es lo que siento –le acarició una mejilla. Ella se sintió morir sintiendo la suave mano del hombre que amaba sobre su rostro, recordando aquella época cuando eran novios.

Olvidándose de todo cerró sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, esos labios que tanto había extrañado y que la hacían tocar el cielo.

—¡Qué significa esto! –exclamó la voz de Elisa Legan.

Los rubios rompieron el beso.

—¡Elisa! –la nombró Albert.

—¿Cómo puedes estarte besando con esta enfermera? Se te olvida que nos vamos a casar y que vamos a tener un hijo.

—¿Estas segura que ese hijo es del señor Andrew? –le preguntó Candy con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Que me quieres decir con eso?

—Señor Andrew, tiene que saber que…

—¡Hay me duele! –gritó Elisa tocándose el vientre para impedir que Candy dijera la verdad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les gusten y lo comenten como siempre.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior:**

 **elenharket2, elbroche, KT1947, sayuri1707, Guest, Sandra Carreo, Balderas, Elo Andrew, Selenityneza, M A (Guest), chidamami, pivoine3, Maribel.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes.**


	23. Chapter 23

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXIII**

 **El trato de Candy y Elisa**

Albert llevó a Elisa a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, donde un doctor llegó a examinarla. El médico de inmediato se dio cuenta que Elisa no tenía nada, pero ella como la buena manipuladora que era logro convencer al doctor que no dijera la verdad y que inventara que ella podía perder él bebé.

Todos en la mansión quedaron preocupados por la situación de Elisa. Candy comenzó a sentirse culpable de su estado, ya que todo había ocurrido por haberla en carado. Al principio pensó que todo era un invento de esa víbora, pero cuando el doctor confirmó que estaba mal, se dio cuenta que le podía pasar algo malo al bebé.

Esa noche Elisa se quedó a dormir en la mansión, siendo atendida por la misma Elroy Andrew, que estaba muy preocupada por el estado de la futura esposa de su sobrino.

—Elisa te traje una rica sopa de verduras, esto te hará sentirte mejor –le dijo la anciana colocándole la bandeja en la cama.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, recuerda que estas esperando un bebé.

—A William no le importa nuestro hijo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque por su culpa casi lo pierdo.

—¿Que te hiso mi sobrino, Elisa? –le preguntó Elroy.

—Lo encontré besándose con Candy.

—¿Con la enfermera?

—Si…

—Esa estúpida, lo está conquistando nuevamente.

—¡No puede ser!–expresó Elroy enojada –Le advertí a esa enfermera que no se atreviera…, pero no se va salir con la suya ahora mismo la voy a echar de la mansión.

...

La anciana furiosa con lo que le había contado Elisa, se fue a buscar a Candy que estaba en su cuarto.

—Candy White, quiero que ahora mismo te vayas de aquí –le ordenó Elroy con una mirada llena de desprecio.

—¿Quiere que me vaya?

—Si, por tu culpa Elisa casi pierde a su hijo.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso! –se defendió la rubia.

—Claro que la tienes, ¿qué hacías besándote con William? Te advertí que no te atrevieras a querer conquistarlo.

—Yo no he tratado de hacer eso.

—¡No te hagas la víctima! Se la clase de mujer que eres. ¡Toma tus cosas y lárgate ahora mismo de aquí! –le gritó Elroy tomándola por el brazo.

—¡Suélteme! –se soltó Candy –Claro que me voy señora, no crea que me voy a quedar aquí a que me siga humillando.

—Vete de una vez y no te atrevas a volver a acércate a mi sobrino. Él se va casar con Elisa, ¿Entendido?

...

Candy con un gran dolor en su corazón tomó sus cosas para marcharse de la mansión, pero antes de hacerlo pasó por la habitación de Albert, donde él dormía tranquilamente. Se quedó observándolo por varios minutos, pensando en todo el amor que sentía por él y que pasará lo que pasara nunca iba poder olvidar.

—Albert sé que en el pasado te mentí en muchas cosas, pero en lo que nunca te mentí fue en el gran amor que te tengo. Te amo mi amor y siempre te voy amar, aunque nunca volvamos a estar juntos –se despidió de él dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Bajo al jardín donde se encontró frente a frente con su hermana Annie, que había salido a tomar un poco de aire. Annie también se estaba quedando en la mansión con su madre, ya que había llegado para comenzar con los preparativos de su boda con Archie.

—¡Candy! –la nombró Annie sobresaltada.

Ella sabía por Archie que Candy estaba trabajando como enfermera de William Andrew, así que estaba consiente que de un momento a otro se iba a encontrar con la rubia. Sin embargo ahora que la tenía enfrente le daba un gran temor de que la rubia dijera que ellas son hermanas.

—Hola Annie –la saludó la rubia –¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…Preparando mi boda con Archie.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Candy tu no piensas decirle nada a Archie, ¿verdad?

La rubia enfermera suspiro dándose cuenta que Annie nunca la iba a aceptar como hermana.

—No te preocupes, tu novio nunca sabrá que somos hermanas.

Eso espero, si él se llegará a enterar que soy a adoptada, me despreciaría y eso sí que no lo podría soportar.

Ya te dije que eso no va ocurrir. Yo me voy de la mansión.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, adiós Annie, te deseo lo mejor –dijo Candy saliendo rápidamente del jardín,

Archie llegó en ese momento.

—¿Annie Candy te estaba diciendo algo? –le preguntó.

—No amor, solo nos saludamos.

—No deberías después de lo que inventó sobre ti.

—Yo no soy rencorosa.

—Eres tan buena mi amor, por eso te amo tanto –le dijo Archie abrazándola –Deseo que pronto sea la boda.

—Falta poco amor, para ser tu esposa.

—Si…mi esposa –repitió Archie besándola –Entremos a la mansión.

—Sí, entremos.

…

Al dia siguiente Albert se levantó temprano en busca de su enfermera, ya que le extrañó no verla en su cuarto.

—¿Stear, has visto a mi enfermera? –le preguntó a su sobrino que estaba en el salón.

—No tio, me acabo de levantar.

—¿Dónde puede estar?

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

—No es necesario que hagas eso Stear –le contestó Elroy que llego en ese momento al salón.

—¿Tía tu sabes dónde está, Candy? –la preguntó Albert.

—Sí, se fue de la mansión.

—¿Cómo que se fue…?

—¡Yo la despedí anoche!

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso tía? –replicó Albert enfadado –¡Ella era mi enfermera!

—¡Esa muchacha no podía seguir trabajando aquí!

—Seguramente Elisa, te fue con el cuento que nos vio besándonos. Yo bese a Candy y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—¡William! –exclamó Elroy horrorizada –¡Te has vuelto loco¡ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se te olvida que te vas a casar con Elisa.

—Yo no he dicho que me voy a casar con Elisa, eres tú y ella que están preparando un matrimonio sin preguntármelo.

—William tienes que hacerte responsable de tu hijo.

—Ni siquiera sé si ese hijo es mío. No recuerdo cuando estuve con ella.

—¡Ella no mentiría en algo así! Que tengas amnesia no te excusa de que no cumplas con tu deber.

—No me estoy excusando, tía.

—Entonces William, hazte responsable de lo que hiciste.

—De acuerdo tía, lo voy hacer –dijo Albert subiendo a su habitación.

…

Por la tarde Candy se encontraba en su departamento, muy deprimida con todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que hacer realmente, ella estaba consiente que no podía permitir que Albert se llegará a casar con Elisa, esta lo estaba engañando metiéndole un hijo que era de otro. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacer algo para que ese bebe no saliera lastimado, era un inocente en todo ese asunto a parte que era el hijo de su amigo Tom, así que no quería que nada malo le pasará.

Pensando en eso, tomo la decisión de ir a la cárcel y hablar con Tom de lo que estaba pasando, así entre los dos podrían mejor tomar la decisión correcta para terminar de buena manera aquel asunto.

Se dio un rico baño y cambio de ropa, una vez lista con unos jeans y una blusa blanca caminó hasta la puerta, donde al abrirla se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

—¡Elisa! –exclamó al verla en el lumbral.

—Vengo hablar contigo –respondió entrando sin permiso al departamento de la rubia.

—Deberías estar en reposo. ¿Acaso no estuviste a punto de perder a tu hijo? ¿O todo fue una mentira para que yo no le dijera la verdad a Albert?

—Jajajaja, por favor yo no soy una mentirosa como tú.

—Ha no…-Candy cruzo los brazos -Crees que no sé qué el hijo que esperas es de Tom, por eso lo mandaste a la cárcel.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Si…

—Lo que pasa que el pobre de Tom está obsesionado conmigo, por eso inventa todas esas cosas –dijo Elisa con una sonrisa burlona - El hijo que espero es de William, aunque te duela, querida.

—Y si estas tan segura de eso. ¿A qué has venido?

Elisa se acercó más a ella.

—Advertirte que no vuelva hacer la enfermera de William, aunque él te lo pida.

Candy sonrió.

—Ese es asunto mío, si el me lo pide lo voy a volver hacer –la desafió la rubia –Y es más si quiero lo vuelvo a conquistar, aunque Albert no me recuerda en el fondo si sigue sintiendo algo por mí, me di cuenta en el beso que me dio.

Elisa se sintió furiosa con aquellas palabras de su rival, que algo tenía que hacer para que no se atreviera hacer lo que había dicho.

—Haber Candy White ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

—¿Que trato?

—Voy a convencer a mi padre que retire la denuncia que hiso contra Tom para que quede libre, con la condición que salgas de la vida de William para siempre.

—Eso significa que reconoces que le pusiste una trampa a mi amigo.

—Si…lo reconozco –admitió Elisa –Para que veas de lo que soy capaz, por eso yo que tu aceptaría la propuesta que te estoy haciendo. Sino tu amiguito va pasar varios años en la cárcel por ladrón.

Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en la propuesta de Elisa, sabía que no podía confiar en ella, pero tenía que intentarlo para que su amigo quedará en libertad.

—Está bien, acepto.

—¡Perfecto! Pero tienes que convencer a Tom que él hijo que espero no es suyo y que tiene que olvidarse de mí para siempre.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

—De acuerdo Candy, en eso quedamos -dijo Elisa marchándose.

...

Elisa se marchó del departamento de Candy y esta rápidamente se fue a la delegación para hablar con Tom.

—Así que Elisa hablara con su padre para que me dejen libre –dijo Tom tomándose la barbilla.

—Sí, hicimos un trato.

—¿Por qué aceptarte, Candy? ¿Tú crees que ella vaya a cumplir lo que dijo?

—Si, a toda costa quiere casarse con Albert, tiene miedo que yo se lo quite nuevamente.

—Candy tú lo amas, no puedes dejarlo por mí y tampoco permitir que él se case con Elisa.

—No te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago. Tom si quedas libre por ningún motivo tienes que acercarte a ella.

—No voy a poder aguantarme, Elisa está esperando un hijo mío.

—Tienes que hacerlo Tom, por ahora.

—¿Por ahora?

—Si…

—¿Que tienes pensado, hermanita?

—Ya lo sabrás –contestó Candy guiñándole un ojo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Disculpe por no haber podido actualizar esta historia, estuve ocupada, pero ahora me voy a poner al día jejejeje. Aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero que lo disfruten y me manden sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos :**

 **Elbroche, Chickiss SanCruz, Guest, Balderas, chidamami, Cleo, Elo Andrew, tutypineapple, Rosario escobar, KT1947, Sandra Carreo, Loreley Ardlay, Guest, Ana Isela Hdz, elenharket2, pivoine3, Guest, Maribel.**

 **Besitos y muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**


	24. Chapter 24

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXIV**

 **La boda de Elisa y William**

Llego el dia de la boda de Elisa Legan y William Andrew. El matrimonio civil se realizaría en el jardín de la mansión, que estaba muy bien decorada con muchas flores de distintas especies. Mientras los invitados y la familia se encontraban esperando que llegara la novia de un momento a otro.

Albert estaba vestido con un elegante traje color gris, al lado de su tía Elroy, que sería uno de los testigos. El otro sería su amigo George que había llegado de viaje y de parte de Elisa su madre y hermano Niel.

En la primera fila de los asientos estaban Anthony, Archie con su novia Annie y Stear y su novia Patty que lo estaba acompañando.

—Pobre tio William, casarse con esa víbora –comentó Stear.

—Me pregunto ¿qué va pasar cuando recupere la memoria? –añadió Archie.

—Se va dar cuenta de la locura que cometió, querido hermano.

—Pero Elisa está esperando un hijo de él –dijo Annie –Es su deber casarse con ella.

—Si amor, pero él no la ama.

—Claro que no la ama, yo estoy segura que él sigue enamorado de mi amiga Candy –expresó Patty.

Elroy se puso a platicar con su sobrino.

—Me siento feliz por fin vas a casarte, William –comentó la anciana un poco emocionada.

—Me imagino tía, es lo que siempre has querido.

—Sí, y vas a casarte con Elisa, ella va ser una gran esposa para ti.

—De eso no me cabe duda –dijo Albert en tono burlón.

—¿Porque lo dices de esa manera, William?

—Por nada, tía.

—Ahora solo falta que recuperes la memoria para que todo sea pura felicidad.

—No te preocupes tía, estoy seguro que eso pronto va ocurrir.

En eso llegó Elisa con sus padres y hermano Niel. Ella luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, corto y de seda muy fina. El cabello lo llevaba recogido y adornado con unas pequeñas flores.

Su padre la dejó al lado de William y el juez comenzó a leer las obligaciones de ambos en el matrimonio, un relato largo que a Albert le estaba pareciendo una eternidad.

...

Mientras tanto en un taxis de la ciudad iban Candy y Tom apurando al taxista para que llegará lo antes posible a la mansión Andrew.

—Señor se puede apresurar un poco más –le pidió Candy con preocupación.

—Señorita, ve como está el tráfico, no puedo apresurarme más –contestó el hombre estresado con la situación.

—Candy tranquila, vamos a llegar.

—Eso espero, Tom.

—¡Elisa no se va salir con la suya, hermanita!

—Se va querer morir cuando nos vea llegar a su boda.

—Jajajaja ya le quiero ver la cara. La muy tonta te creyó que me iba a alejar de ella.

—Sí, pensé que Elisa era más inteligente, pero me equivoqué –rio Candy –Fue una gran idea haber hecho el trato con ella, logre que te sacará de la carcel.

—Esa parte de trato ella la cumplio, pero la tuya no, ¿verdad?

—¡Ni loca que estuviera! Por eso tenemos que llegar a tiempo para impedir ese matrimonio y desenmascarar a Elisa.

—Lo vamos a lograr hermanita, te lo prometo.

…

En la mansión…

—¿Elisa Legan acepta como esposo a William Albert Andrew? –le preguntó el juez a ella.

—Si acepto –contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿William Albert Andrew, acepta como esposa a Elisa Legan?

Él se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, provocando una incomodidad en el ambiente.

—¿Señor Andrew acepta como esposa a Elisa Legan? -le volvió a preguntar el juez.

—No acepto –contestó Albert al fin.

En ese momento Candy y Tom llegaron a la ceremonia para impedirla, pero al ingresar al jardín de la mansión se llevaron la gran sorpresa que Albert se estaba negando a casarse con Elisa.

—¿Que estás diciendo, William? –le preguntó Elisa mirándolo asustada.

—Que no acepto casarme contigo.

—William que significa esto –expresó Elroy.

—Lo siento tía, pero yo no voy a casarme con esta mujer.

—¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, William! –gritó Elisa –¡Se te olvida que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

—¡Deja de mentir, Elisa! Ese hijo no es mío, entre tú y yo nunca habido nada –la encaró Albert.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

—Te lo digo porque recuerdo muy bien que nunca hemos estado juntos.

Ella trago seco al verse descubierta.

—¿Recuperaste la memoria?

—¡Nunca tuve amnesia, Elisa! –confesó el rubio provocando el asombro de todos –Siempre he sabido que el hijo que esperas no es mío, todo este tiempo te estado siguiendo tu juego.

—¿Que estás diciendo, sobrino? –le preguntó su tía Elroy mirándolo espantada.

—Que nunca tuve amnesia tía, todo este tiempo estuve fingiendo.

Candy casi se desmaya, al enterarse de que su ex novio había mentido respecto a su estado de amnésico. Todo había sido una mentira de él, pero ¿por qué había hecho algo así?

Elisa se echó a llorar desconsolada al ver que su plan se había ido al carajo.

—¿Elisa es verdad que estas embarazada? –le preguntó su madre acercándose a ella.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Y quién es el padre de tu hijo? –le preguntó su padre con autoridad.

—Yo –contestó Tom –¡Ese hijo es mío!

Albert se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy y caminó hasta la rubia, pero ella salió corriendo de la mansión Andrew.

—¡Espera, Candy! –le gritó al salir de la residencia.

Ella se detuvo y caminó hasta el, donde le dio una bofeteada.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerte pasar por amnésico? –le reclamó furiosa.

—Todo tiene una explicación.

—¿Que explicación? Te burlaste de mí todo este tiempo. Claro ahora entiendo todo, lo hiciste para vengarte de mí, ¿verdad?

—Si…al principio sí –admitió Albert- Pero después todo cambió, cuando comencé a conocer la Candy que verdaderamente eres.

—¡No te creo! Sé que te mentí inventando una vida que no tenía, pero esto que hiciste fue demasiado cruel.

—Yo lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada. Yo la muy tonta vine a impedir tu boda con Elisa porque pensaba que tu estabas amnésico, pero resultó que tu recordabas muy bien todo. ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! –grito Candy deteniendo un taxis donde se subió y se marchó.

Albert hiso parar otro taxis y la siguió.

…

En la mansión había un gran alboroto con los Legan.

—¿Cómo pudiste involucrarte con el chofer, Elisa? –le reclamó su padre mirándola con desprecio.

—¡Y lo peor embarazarte de él! –añadió la señora Legan abochornada con la situación –¡Esto no lo voy a poder soportar, mi hija esperando un hijo de un simple chofer!

—Yo voy hacerme responsable de ese bebe –añadió Tom.

—Me parece muy bien muchacho –contestó el señor Legan –Yo quiero pedirte disculpa por haberte mandado a la cárcel. Elisa me confesó que ella saco ese dinero por eso retire la denuncia en tu contra.

—No se preocupe señor Legan, usted no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Yo no saque ese dinero lo hiso Niel –aclaró Elisa.

—¡Niel! –exclamó el señor Legan frunciendo el ceño –¿Hijo es eso verdad?

—Claro que no papá, fue Elisa.

—¡No seas mentiroso Niel! ¡Tú lo hisite! –lo encaró furiosa.

—¡Ya no sigas, Elisa! –le ordenó su padre –Tom, ahora tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella.

—¿Que estás diciendo, papá? –le preguntó ella mirándolo confundida.

—Después de esto, no vuelves a colocar un pies en la casa.

—¡Papá tú no me puedes hacer eso!

—Es lo menos que te merece, después de todas las locuras que has cometido.

—¡Papá por favor! Mamá dile a papá que recapacite –se dirigió a ella.

—Lo siento Elisa, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con él –contestó la mujer –Querido, Niel, vámonos de aquí. No soporto más esta situación.

—Si vamos…

—¡Papá, mamá, Niel no me hagan esto! –gritó Elisa enloquecida –Señora Elroy, usted me tiene que ayudar.

—Lo siento Elisa, pero yo no deseo verte nunca más en mi vida, vete ahora mismo de la mansión –contestó la anciana –Me has decepcionado profundamente, querías hacer pasar el hijo de otro a William, eso nunca te lo voy a poder perdonar.

—Ya escuchaste Elisa, vámonos de aquí –le dijo Tom tomándola del brazo.

—¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! –le gritó golpeándolo en el pecho -Tu y esa estúpida de Candy, que no cumplió el trato que habíamos hecho.

—Ya cálmate, no olvides que yo soy lo único que te queda y que ahora tendrás que estar a mi merced -dijo Tom sacándola a la fuerza de la mansión.

…

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Albert se encontraba desesperado, ya que no había podido volver hablar con Candy. Cuando la siguió en el taxis ella se le perdió y tuvo que regresar a la mansión sin poder haber hablado con ella.

Apenas se levantó se fue al cuarto de su sobrino Stear, él era el único que sabía dónde vivía la rubia, pero este no quiso darle ninguna información.

—Lo siento tio, pero no puedo decirte donde vive Candy –le dijo el joven.

—Stear tú no puedes hacerme esto, necesito hablar con ella.

—Tio lo que hiciste fue muy feo. Patty me llamo diciéndome que Candy no quiere verte ni en pintura.

—Yo sé que hice mal, pero todo lo hice por amor. Por favor sobrino, Candy es la mujer de mi vida no la quiero volver a perder.

—Oh tío está bien, te llevare donde vive ella.

Se subieron al automóvil del rubio y se fueron al departamento de Candy, donde Albert se bajó para subir hablar con ella.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?–le preguntó Candy al abrirle la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

—Candy yo sé que no debí inventar que tenía amnesia.

—Por supuesto que no debiste hacerlo, eres un…¡Que rabia me da al pensar el ridículo que hice cuidándote! ¿Cómo te habrás reído de mí?

—Un poco…-dijo en tono de broma Albert.

—Muy gracioso ¡Te odio! –Candy le pego en un brazo –¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi departamento!

—Candy por favor, perdóname.

—¡Nunca te voy a perdonar William Andrew¡ ¡Nunca!–contestó Candy dándole un portazo en la cara.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

 **Guest, KT1947, Guest, elbroche, Sandra Carreo, Chickiss SanCruz, Loreley Ardlay, Balderas, rosarioescobar, elenharket2, chidamami, Ana Isela, MadelRos, Guest, Maribel, Selenityneza, tutypineapple, Coqui Andrew, Guest, Elo Andrew.**


	25. Chapter 25

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXV**

 **La decepción de Archie**

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

Candy se encontraba trabajando para el doctor Bannet, como enfermera en la consulta particular del médico. Ella se sentía muy bien trabajando con él, ya que era un excelente profesional con el que estaba aprendiendo nueva técnicas de medicina. Por otro lado se había vuelto en un buen amigo para ella, en el cual podía confiar y desahogar sus penas.

No había vuelto a ver a Albert a pesar que en varias ocasiones la fue a buscar al departamento para aclarar las cosas, sin embargo, ella no quiso escucharlo, seguía dolida con él, por haber jugado con ella de esa manera al hacerse pasar por amnésico. Sabía que todo lo había hecho por venganza, el la odiaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

—¿Candy, quedan mas pacientes por atender? -le preguntó el doctor Bannet.

—No, doctor -contestó ella.

—Bueno...entonces nos vamos.

—De acuerdo, doctor.

—¿Candy, que te parece si vamos a cenar?

—¿A cenar?

—Si, tengo mucha hambre.

—Creo que yo también -sonrió la rubia.

La rubia se saco su delantal de enfermera y se fue con Michael a un restaurante cercano a la consulta.

Al llegar buscaron una mesa y pidieron una rica cena para degustar.

Mientras comían, hablaban de muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta, que en ese mismo restaurante había llegado un apuesto rubio que Candy no quería ver ni en pintura.

Albert sin hacer notar su presencia se sentó en una mesa que estaba alejado de ellos, y se colocó la carta del menú en el rostro para no ser descubierto, observando cada detalle de lo que ocurría entre Candy y Michael.

—Señor Andrew ¿que desea ordenar? -le preguntó uno de los meseros.

—Una botella de whisky -respondió.

—¿Algo mas…?

—No por ahora.

En pocos minutos el mesero le trajo la botella de whisky a Albert y este comenzó a beber de una manera descontrolada, mirando a su ex novia que se veía muy entusiasmada con aquel doctor.

Sintiendo una rabia y unos celos que no podía controlar Albert se levanto de su mesa y se acerco a la de Candy y Michael.

—¡Interrumpo! -exclamó Albert mirando a la rubia seriamente.

Ella al verlo se llegó a atragantar con el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo.

—¡Albert! -exclamó mirándolo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Señor Andrew, gusto de verlo -lo saludó Michael.

—Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

Candy se levantó de la mesa al ver que su ex novio hablaba de forma agresiva.

—Albert es mejor que te vayas.

—Me voy, pero tu te vienes conmigo -contestó tomándole un brazo de forma dominante.

—¡Suéltame! -se soltó la rubia bruscamente -Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado, mirate estas ebrio.

—Candy, tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, has el favor de dejarme en paz.

—Ya escucho, señor Andrew -le dijo Michael parándose de su asiento -Es mejor que se vaya.

Albert lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Usted a mi no me da ordenes!-lo enfrento colocándose muy cerca -El que tiene que irse es usted doctorcito.

—Michael vamonos nosotros de aquí -le pidió Candy al ver que Albert no se iba marchar.

—Candy no voy a dejar que te vayas con él -la tomó nuevamente por el brazo.

—Claro que se va ir conmigo -lo desafió Michael haciendo que soltara a la enfermera.

—¡Eso esta por verse! -replicó Albert golpeando al doctor en la cara.

Pero Michael no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y ambos comenzaron a pelear en el restaurante causando un gran escándalo, que provoco que le gente saliera corriendo del lugar.

—¡Albert, Michael por favor paren! -les pedía Candy desesperada.

En eso llegaron unos guardias les restaurante para detener la pelea. Uno de ellos tomó a Albert y el otro al doctor, ambos estaban muy golpeados, que de inmediato Candy se llevo a Michael del lugar, mientras que Albert se quedo en el restaurante enfurecido por la actitud de la rubia.

…

En la mansión Andrew, se estaba preparando todo para la boda de Annie y Archie. La boda seria en dos días más, así que todo tenía que estar listo para ese día. Sería una boda por todo lo alto, con muchos invitados y un gran banquete. La madre de Archie junto a Elroy se estaban encargando de que todo quedara como querían los novios. Mientras que Annie y su madre fueron a la tienda en busca del vestido de novia.

—Mamá ¿cómo me quedo el vestido?–le preguntó Annie que minutos antes se lo había probado por ultima vez.

—¡Maravilloso hija! –respondió sollozando –Me dio mucha emoción verte vestida de novia.

—Es como un sueño mamá, pasado mañana me convertiré en la señora Cornwell.

—Y serás muy feliz con Archie.

—Todo esto es gracias a ti y papá por darme una buena vida.

—Si…hija, sino jamás habrías conocido a un hombre como Archie. Espero que nunca se entere que eres adoptada.

—Eso jamás va ocurrir.

—Y si Candy llegara a decírselo algún día.

—La última vez que hable con ella me dijo que nunca diría a Archie la verdad. Candy esta consiente que jamás la voy aceptar como hermana.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Annie? –le preguntó Archie que llegó en ese momento al interior de la tienda.

—¡Archie! –exclamó Annie mirándolo horrorizada.

—Annie, escuche todo lo que dijiste, Candy White es tu hermana de verdad.

—Archie escuchaste mal –intervino la señora Britte –Annie es nuestra hija biológica.

—¡No señora Britter! Yo escuche muy bien -replicó Archie - ¿Annie cómo pudiste negar a tu propia hermana?

—Archie…entiende que yo... no podía confesarte que era adoptada y que Candy era mi hermana, eso me daba mucha vergüenza.

—Te avergüenzas de tu propia hermana -Archie la miró como si no reconociera a su novia -Que decepción Annie, nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de persona.

—Archie amor, comprende que…

—Yo no tengo nada que comprender, el hecho que me ocultaste algo muy importante de tu vida y eso no te lo puedo perdonar -dijo Archie marchándose de la tienda.

—¡Archie! ¡Archie no te vayas! –se puso a llorar Annie.

—Hija tranquila, después hablas con él.

—¡Me va dejar, mamá…!

—No, él va recapacitar, no va a cancelar una boda que se va a realizar en dos días. Vamos hablar con tu padre, él no va permitir que Archie te deje.

…

Tom había llevado a vivir a Elisa a un pequeño departamento, donde solo tenían las comodidades necesaria. Él había entrado a trabajar en una fábrica, por lo que sus horarios eran largos y agotador. Elisa se lo pasaba todo el día sola, sin hacer nada, solo estar sentada en un sillón viendo televisión y comiendo chocolates.

—¡Elisa otra vez comiendo chocolates! –exclamó Tom quitándole la caja de las manos –¡Mira como estas de gorda, vas aparecer una ballena!

—Tu no entiendes, tengo unos antojos de chocolate –replicó Elisa –¡Devuélvemelos¡

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Preparaste algo de comer?

—No.

—¿Y qué voy a comer?

—Pide una pizza.

—¡Por favor Elisa! Todos los días tengo que comer pizza, porque tú no eres capaz de preparar algo para comer.

—Yo no se cocinar, se te olvida que le otro día que trate de hacer un huevo, casi quemo el departamento.

—Ya sería bueno que comiencen aprender.

—¡Te volviste loco! Y arruinar mis bella manos –se las miró –Yo soy una señorita, no nací para estar cocinando.

—Eso era antes, ahora las cosas son diferentes. Entiende Elisa, que ya no vives con tus padres, ahora estas aquí conmigo y tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

Elisa se paró del sillón y se acerco a él.

—¡Tú a mí no me vienes a dar órdenes! Como si yo si quisiera vivir aquí en este departamento de quinta, me podrías haber llevado a lugar mejor.

—Jajajajaja, un lugar peor a este es lo que te mereces por todo el daño que me has hecho –replicó Tom –Pero no te preocupes no estarás mucho tiempo en este departamento, cuando nazca nuestro hijo tú te iras de aquí.

Elisa lo miró asustada.

—Yo no tengo donde irme, ya sabes que mis padres me echaron de la casa. Me entere que ellos se fueron de viaje y no sé cuándo vayan a regresar.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—¡Tom, tú no puedes hacerme eso! –le reclamó Elisa –Además yo tengo que estar con mi hijo.

—Tú no lo quieres, yo lo voy a criar.

—Claro que lo quiero -protestó ella -Aunque no lo creas si tengo sentimientos.

—No, Elisa tu eres de la personas que solo se quieren así misma y yo no quiero una madre para así para mi hijo.

—Piensas buscarle otra, como tu amiguita, Candy.

—Por ejemplo.

—¡Esa estúpida no va criar a mi hijo! -grito Elisa sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre -¡Hay me duele!

—¿Que te pasa, Elisa?

—Me duele mucho el vientre.

—Tranquila, te voy a llevar a un hospital.

…

Candy acababa de llegar a su departamento, cuando se encontró a Archie que la estaba esperando.

—¡Archie! –lo nombró asombrada.

—Hola Candy. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, pasa.

Archie ingresó a la sala del departamento, donde la rubia le ofreció que se sentara en un sillón de la sala.

—¿Archie, que tienes que decirme? –le preguntó sentándose frente de él.

—Candy, me entere que tú y Annie si son hermanas.

—Archie eso es mentira, yo lo invente para…

—Candy, no es necesario que lo niegues más, a la misma Annie se lo escuché y no sabes la decepción que sentí –se tomó la cabeza de lo apesumbrado que se sentía.

—Archie, no vas a dejar a mi hermana porque es adoptada, para todos ellas es la hija de los Britter.

—El tema no es que ella sea adoptada, eso no me importa, lo que me afecta es darme cuenta quien es Annie realmente –dijo Archie parándose del sillón y dando un cortos pasos por la sala – Es una persona egoísta que fue capaz de negar a su propia hermana, cuando la escuché hablar de ti, me pareció estar escuchando a Elisa Legan, y yo no quiero una mujer así a mi lado.

—Comprendela, ella tenia miedo de perderte. Annie te ama, va sufrir mucho si la dejas. Por favor no le hagas eso a mi hermana.

—Eres muy buena Candy, te preocupas por ella a pesar que te rechaza. Y yo te había juzgado mal, era verdad que te hiciste pasar por otra persona para encontrar a Annie.

—Sí, todo lo hice por ella y bueno después conocí a Albert…

—Él tiene que saber la verdad.

—Qué sentido tiene ahora, ya no deseo saber nada más de él -dijo la rubia recordando el incidente que había tenido con él en el restaurante.

—El te ama, Candy.

—No, el me odia, nunca me va perdonar todas mis mentiras. Ahora lo único que me interesa que Annie sea feliz contigo, ustedes se aman.

—No sé qué pensar de todo esto, me siento muy confundido -reconoció Archie.

—Tienes que pensar bien las cosas para que tomes la decisión correcta.

—Eso lo que voy hacer, Candy. Disculpa por haberte venido a molestar.

—No te preocupes, estuvo bien que hayas venido hablar conmigo.

—Hasta pronto Candy, y gracias por todo -dijo Archie marchándose del departamento.

La rubia suspiro sintiéndose muy triste por su hermana Annie, sabia lo que sufriría si Archie la dejaba, pero ella ya nada mas podía hacer por ella.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola linda chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. No había podido actualizar antes, pero ahora les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **Selenityneza, Guest, Rosario escobar, Guest, elbroche, Guest, Balderas, elenharket2, Guest, Patty martinez, White andre, chidamami, Cleo, pivoine3, LovlyArdley, Guest, Ana Isela, Guest, KT1947, Sandra Carreo, Maribel, Guest, tutypineapple, LovlyArdley, Chickiss SanCruz, aliandrew.**


	26. Chapter 26

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXVI**

 **Despedidas**

Tom llevó a Elisa al hospital mas cercano, donde de inmediato la atendieron. Mientras esperaba en la sala de urgencia, llamó a Candy para contarle lo sucedido.

Media hora después la rubia llegó al hospital en compañía de Patty.

—Tom ¿como esta Elisa? -le preguntó Candy afligida por su amigo.

—No lo se...la están revisando.

—Tranquilo Tom, ella va estar bien -le dijo Patty para calmarlo.

—Eso espero, no quiero que le pase nada malo ni a ella ni a mi hijo.

En eso apareció el doctor.

—¿Doctor como esta mi novia? -le preguntó Tom.

—Ella no esta bien, esta en riesgo de que pierda al bebé.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo!

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para salvar al bebé? -preguntó Candy.

—Estamos tratando por detener la hemorragia.

—Voy a resar mucho por ella y el bebé.

—¿Doctor puedo ver a mi novia? -le preguntó Tom.

—Solo un momento.

Tom rápidamente fue al cuarto, donde se encontraba Elisa. Al entrar de inmediato se dio cuenta en el estado que se encontraba la joven, se veía tan pálida y débil que sintió mucha pena por ella, olvidando todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos.

—¡Elisa! -la nombró tomándole una mano.

—Tom, tengo mucho miedo -le confesó.

—Calmate, todo va salir bien.

—¡No quiero perder al bebé!

—No lo vas a perder, él es muy fuerte. No olvides que es mi hijo.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Tom, eres un gran hombre y yo me he portado tan mal contigo.

—Eso es parte del pasado.

—Es la verdad, este es un castigo por todo lo mala que he sido.

—Ya Elisa no digas eso, tu y mi hijo se van a recuperar. Candy esta resando mucho para que nada malo le pase a ustedes.

Candy esta aquí

Si, vino haber como estas.

—A pesar de todo el daño que le hecho -expresó Elisa asombrada.

—Candy es una chica muy buena.

—Ya me di cuenta. Tom no me dejes sola.

—No lo haré, aquí voy a estar contigo -le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

...

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Albert se levantó a desayunar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por la borrachera que se había dado el día anterior. Por otro lado, se sentía enfurecido por la pelea que había tenido en el restaurante con el doctor Bannet, que no dejaba de pensar en eso e imaginándose que ese doctor le pudiera llegar a quitar a Candy, algo que por supuesto no podía permitir.

—Buenos días, tía -la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, William -contestó la mujer mirándolo seria -¿Como amaneciste?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¿Por que estuviste bebiendo William?A noche llegaste en muy mal estado.

—Tía por favor, no empieces.

—Sigues pensando en esa muchacha, ¿verdad?

—Tía déjame tomar desayuno tranquilo -le pidió bebiendo jugo -O tendré que hacerlo en otro lugar.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

—No puede ser en otro momento.

—No, tiene que ser ahora -replicó Elroy -Archie no se va casar con Annie Britter.

—¿Que…?

—Que no habrá boda.

—¿Por que? Archie esta muy enamorado de Annie.

—Por que descubrió que no es hija de los Britter y que es hermana de Candy.

—¡No puede ser! -exclamó Albert tomándose la frente -Entonces Candy no me mintió, cuando me dijo que fue a la fiesta para encontrar a su hermana.

—Archie esta destrozado, esa Annie salio igual o peor que su hermana, las dos son unas mentirosas de lo peor -comentó Elroy con molestia -Otro escándalo mas en esta familia, yo ya no puedo soportar todo esto.. Mañana mismo tomo mis maletas y me voy a Londres a pasar un par de meses con Rosmery.

—Eso te haría bien, tía.

—Te alegras que me vaya, ¿verdad?

—Tía no digas eso...tu sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Si me quisieras no me harías pasar tantas rabias. Aun sigo molesta contigo. ¿Como fuiste capaz de hacerte pasar por amnesico?

—Lo hice por amor.

—No tienes remedio, William -se levantó de la mesa - Mejor me voy a preparar mi maleta, quiero lo antes posible irme de aquí.

—Que tengas buen viaje, tía -sonrió Albert.

—¿Tía Elroy te vas de viaje? -le preguntó Anthony que llegó al comedor.

—Si, me voy a visitar a tu madre. No quiero estar aquí, otro escándalo se avecina.

—Ya me entere que Archie no se va casar con Annie.

—Es lo mejor, esa muchacha no le conviene. Bueno yo me retiro -dijo la anciana marchándose.

Anthony se sentó a desayunar.

—Tio quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Es sobre Candy?

—Si ¿que va pasar con ella?

—Yo la amo Anthony y no voy a descansar hasta que ella vuelva conmigo.

—Ella esta muy dolida contigo.

—Lo se, pero se también que me ama y que me va perdonar.

—Entonces ya no te importa que ella te haya mentido.

—No, cuando estuvo conmigo como enfermera comenzé a conocer a la verdadera Candy y te ha seguro que esa es la mujer que amo.

—¿Y si ella no te perdona?

— Anthony yo se que tu también amas a Candy, pero es mejor que la olvides, ella me ama a mi y se que me va perdonar. Nuestro amor es verdadero que va superar todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Tio, yo no la quiero ver sufrir a tu lado.

—Eso no pasará sobrino...te lo prometo.

…

Archie había llegado a la residencia donde antes vivían los Britter, ya se que se estaban quedando en aquella casa. Al entrar a la sala pidió hablar con sus suegros, sabia que no iba ser una conversación fácil, pero era algo que tenia que enfrentar.

—Señores Britter voy a cancelar mi boda con Annie -dijo viendo el rostro descompuesto de ambos.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! -gritó el señor Britter -No te voy a permitir que canceles la boda con mi hija.

—Archie por favor recapacita, por una tontería no vas a dejar a Annie -añadió la señora Britter.

—A usted le parece una tontería negar a una hermana.

—Archie comprende, Annie no podía revelar que era adoptada, todo el mundo la habría despreciado.

—Yo no, señora Britter -le aclaró Archie -Eso a mi no me importa.

—Y si eso no te importa ¿por que no quieres casarte con ella?

—Por que me di cuenta que Annie no es la mujer que quiero para compartir mi vida.

—¿Como puedes decir eso? -el señor Britter lo tomó de la chaqueta con intención de golpearlo -¡No te voy a permitir que digas eso de mi hija!

—¡Papá suéltalo! -le ordenó Annie llegando a la sala.

El señor Britter lo soltó.

—Hija por favor, dejanos a nosotros arreglar este asunto.

—Papá dejame sola con Archie.

—Hija no voy a dejarte sola con este...

—Papá -lo interrumpió -No me va pasar nada. Esto tengo que solucionarlo yo.

—Esta bien, si necesitas algo nos llamas.

—Si, no te preocupes.

Los señores Britter se fueron de la sala y Annie se acerco a Archie dispuesta a todo para recuperarlo.

—¿Archie en verdad piensas que no soy la mujer que quieres para compartir tu vida, después de todo lo que nos amamos? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

El suspiró pensando en la pregunta de su novia.

—Annie, cuando te conocí de inmediato sentí algo especial por ti, después cuando nos fuimos conociendo mejor me comencé a enamorar de ti. Aparte de encontrarte bella y delicada, te encontraba una persona noble, sin embargo, cuando ayer en la tienda de escuché hablar tan mal de tu hermana, me di cuenta que no era la Annie de la que me enamoré.

—Mi amor, no me digas eso, yo soy la Annie que amas -lo abrazo aferrándose a él -No tires por la borda el amor que nos tenemos por Candy, se te olvida que ella le mintió a tu tío haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era.

Archie se apartó de ella.

—Lo hiso para encontrarte a ti, pero veo que tu egoísmo es tan grande que nunca lo vas a entender.

—Archie no están fácil como quieres que acepte a Candy, para mi es como una desconocida.

Que triste escuchaste hablar así. Lo siento Annie, pero no hay nada mas que hablar entre nosotros.

—Archie mi amor, por favor no me dejes -le tomó el brazo -¡Yo no voy a poder vivir sin ti!

—Si podrás Annie, algún día me olvidarás. Adiós -dijo Archie marchándose de la residencia.

—¡Archie no te vayas! ¡yo te amo! ¡te amo! -se hecho a llorar Annie completamente desconsolada, dándose cuenta que por culpa de su egoísmo había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre.

...

Candy se había pasado toda la noche acompañando a su amigo Tom en el hospital, esperando que Elisa se pusiera bien. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchado y Elisa comenzó a evolucionar positivamente, logrando salvar a su bebé. Candy se sintió muy contenta, a pesar que su relación con ella no era buena, no le deseaba nada malo, sabia que Tom la amaba y que iba hacer la madre de su hijo.

Por la mañana Candy tomó la decisión de irse a su departamento, para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero cuando iba llegando al edificio donde vivía, se encontró con alguien que la estaba esperando.

—¡Anthony! -exclamó mirándolo con sus ojos verdes.

—Hola Candy -le dio un beso en la mejilla -Te estaba esperando.

—Yo estaba en el hospital. Andaba visitando a Elisa.

—¿Que le pasó?

—Estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé, pero ahora esta mejor.

—Que bueno que no le pasó nada a su hijo.

—¿Y tu que haces aquí, Anthony?

—Vine hablar contigo. Después de lo que ocurrió lo de mi tío no tuvimos oportunidad de platicar.

—Lo de Albert esta superado.

—Pero sigues dolida con él por haberse hecho pasar por anmesico.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Anthony se acercó mas a ella.

—¿Candy yo necesito saber si tu sigues amando a mi tío?

—¡Anthony!

—Candy es importante para mi, tu sabes que yo te amo.

Ella suspiro.

—Anthony eres un muchacho maravilloso, pero siempre te he dicho que no te puedo corresponder. A pesar de todo sigo amando a tu tío y pienso que siempre va ser así.

—Bueno...creo que necesitaba escuchar eso, para tomar una decisión.

—¿Que decisión?

—Me regreso a Londres con mis padres.

—¿Y tus estudios de medicina?

—Los voy a terminar haya.

— Anthony yo no quiero que te vayas por mi culpa.

— No digas eso...ya es tiempo que regrese a Londres mis padres me esperan, ademas no me voy para siempre, algún día voy a volver.

—Me lo prometes.

—Si. ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? -le preguntó un poco tímido.

Candy le sonrió.

—Claro que si…

—Te deseo lo mejor Candy y dale una oportunidad a mi tío, aunque no lo creas el te ama de verdad -le dijo abrazándola -Adiós.

—Adiós Anthony, vas hacer un gran medico.

—Gracias, es lo que mas deseo.

Se dieron un ultimo abrazo de despedida y Anthony se marchó en su automóvil, mientras que Candy se quedo mirándolo deseándole que encontrar una buena chica que lo amara como se lo merece.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo para entrar al edificio donde estaba su departamento, cuando llegó un misterioso automóvil y bajaron dos hombres encapuchados, que la tomaron por detrás y se la llevaron en el auto a toda velocidad.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, ya esta llegando a su final. Muchas gracias por haberla apoyado con sus mensajes, siempre con cariño y respeto.**

 **Balderas , elenharket2, PATTY martinez, Rosario eacobar, Sandra Carreo , Guest, elbroche, Ana Isela, Cleo , Maribel , .758, White Andrew, LovlyArdley, Guest, Guest, Balderas, tutypineapple, Selenityneza, La Castaaeda, pivoine3.**

 **Besitos y bendiciones para todas ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención****

* * *

 **La Mentira de Candy**

 **CAPITULO XXVII**

 **Un final en Las Vegas**

Candy se despertó en una cama muy cómoda, con sus manos amarradas y sus ojos cubiertos por una venda, que no le dejaba ver nada. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cuantas horas habían pasado desde que había sido secuestrada, sin embargo, presentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde me encuentro? -se preguntó tratando de incorporar su cuerpo -¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¿Quién se atrevió a secuestrarme? ¡Van a pagar muy caro todo esto!

En eso se abrió una puerta y comenzó a ingresar una silueta alta, que caminó hasta ella.

—Por favor Candy, cállate.

—Esa voz...¿Quién está ahí?

La silueta le saco la venda y las amarras de las manos. Ella se quedó helada al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Albert! –exclamó mirándolo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Hola, Candy -le sonrió el rubio.

—¿Tú me secuestraste?

—Si…

Ella se paró y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho.

—¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto! -le reclamó furiosa -No te imaginas el susto que me has hecho pasar.

—Era la única manera que me escucharas.

—¡Estas completamente loco!

—Sí, pero loco por ti –la tomó por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame! Deja que me vaya a mi departamento.

El la soltó.

—No puedo…No estamos en Chicago.

—¿Y dónde estamos? –preguntó la rubia dándose cuenta en la lujosa recamara donde se encontraba.

—En Las Vegas.

—¡En Las Vegas! -repitió Candy asombrada.

—Si…

—¿Cómo me trajiste hasta aquí?

—En mi jet. Después de gritar tanto por el secuestro te terminaste quedando dormida, que no te diste cuenta del viaje.

—Ahora mismo quiero regresar a Chicago, si no lo haces te voy a denunciar por secuestro.

—Jajajaja, nadie te va creer que te secuestré.

—A no, me voy a poner a gritar como una loca hasta que alguien me venga a rescatar.

—Candy, por favor no te comportes como una niña, yo lo único que deseo es que me escuches -le tomó los brazos -Sé que te engañé al hacerme pasar por amnésico, pero todo lo hice para…

—Para vengarte de mí, ¿verdad?

—Si, al principio era esa mi intensión, tenía tanta rabia contigo porque me mentiste sobre tu vida. Por otro lado me moría de celos de pensar que hubiera algo entre tú y Anthony, pero cuando te comencé a conocer como eras realmente, me enamore más de ti.

—¡No te creo Albert! ¡Tú me odias!

—No, yo lo único que siento por ti es amor.

Ella se apartó de él y le dio la espalda.

—Tu no me amas Albert, tu amas a Candice Wempley una mujer muy distinta a como soy yo.

—No, te amo a ti, a la enfermera que cuido de mí con tanto cariño...-le dijo acercándose a ella -Esa es la mujer que amo y con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

Ella sintiendo una gran emoción en su corazón se volteo hacia él.

—¿A pesar que solo soy una simple enfermera sin familia? -le preguntó sabiendo que eran de mundos sociales muy diferentes.

—Si mi amor, eso es lo que menos me importa –le contestó acariciándole una mejilla -¡Te amo Candy White! ¡Te amo!

—Y yo a ti Albert, perdóname por todas mis mentiras.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Me entere que era verdad que Annie es tu hermana.

—Sí, Annie es mi hermana, pero ella no me acepta, se avergüenza de mí –dijo Candy con dolor.

Albert la abrazo.

—Es una tonta, no sabe la buena hermana que se está perdiendo.

—¿Albert tu sabes si Archie perdonó a Annie?

—Ellos terminaron para siempre.

—Lo siento tanto por ella, Annie debe estar sufriendo mucho.

—Sí, pero ella actuó mal, desde un principio debió decirle la verdad de su origen.

—Las mentiras nunca son buenas, ¿verdad?

—Si amor–le dio un beso en la frente -Perdóname por no haberte creído y por haberme hecho pasar por amnésico.

—Después de todo estamos a manos -Candy le guiñó un ojo –¡Los dos somos unos mentirosos!

—Jajajaja, si mi reina.

—¿Tú reina? pensé que era tu princesa –le dijo con una voz coqueta.

—Ya no serás más mi princesa, vas hacer mi reina –él se puso de rodilla y saco una cajita con un hermoso anillo de compromiso -¿Señorita Candy White, quiere ser mi esposa?

Ella se quedó tan asombrada, que por varios minutos no fue capaz de dar una respuesta.

—¿Señorita Candy White, acepta ser mi esposa? –le volvió a preguntar Albert –¿O acaso no desea casarse conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, mi amor!

Albert le colocó el anillo y se dieron un apasionado beso, que duro varios minutos, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían y que estaban seguro que duraría para siempre.

—Albert, ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar? –le preguntó la rubia al terminar el beso.

—Esta misma noche.

—¡Esta noche! –exclamó ella parpadeando rápidamente.

—Si…tengo todo preparado para la boda. Casarse en Las Vegas es el sueño de todas las parejas.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero los testigos?

—Seran Patty y Stear.

—¡Ellos están aquí!

—¿Quién crees que me ayudó a secuestrarte?

—¡Cuando vea a Stear lo voy a matar! –comentó Candy en tono de broma.

—Jajajaja, si lo matas no nos vamos a poder casar.

—Jajajaja, eso es verdad. ¿Albert y que va pasar cuando tu tía se entere que nos casamos?

—Mi amor, no te preocupes por ella, porque se fue a Londres.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, se fue a visitar a mi hermana Rosemary y no piensa regresar tan pronto.

—¿Y cuando regrese?

—Cuando regrese te va tener que aceptar como mi esposa y sino que se regrese a Londres.

Ambos se echaron a reí.

…

En Chicago, Elisa seguía en el hospital, aunque se sentía más recuperada, tenía que seguir en reposo para que su embarazo no volviera a correr riesgo.

Tom se había conseguido el teléfono de la madre de Elisa y la llamó a Nueva York, donde se encontraba con el señor Legan y Niel. La mujer de inmediato viajó y llegó al hospital a visitar a su hija.

—¿Elisa, cómo te sientes? –le preguntó la señora Legan.

Ella la miró asombrada.

—¿Mamá, que haces aquí?

—Tom, me llamó contándome lo que te había ocurrido. Me sentí tan preocupada que de inmediato quise viajar para venir a verte.

—Ya estoy mejor.

—Pero estuviste a punto de perder él bebé.

—Sí, pero mi hijo se quedó aquí conmigo para verlo crecer –comentó Elisa tocándose el vientre –¿Cómo esta papá?

—Bien…

—Todavía sigue enojado conmigo.

—Tú sabes cómo es tu padre, pero ya se le va pasar.

—Mamá, yo estoy muy arrepentida de todas las locuras que cometí y el daño que hice a gente que no se lo merecía.

—Lo se hija, es por falta de experiencia, pero ahora las cosas van hacer diferente. Cuando te den el alta te vas a venir conmigo a la casa.

En eso llegó Tom a la sala, escuchando la propuesta de la señora Legan a su hija.

—No mamá, yo me quedo con el padre de mi hijo –contestó mirando a Tom con una sonrisa.

Él también le sonrió, sintiéndose muy sorprendido.

—Pero hija, con nosotros vas a estar mucho mejor, tendrás todas las comodidades para tener al bebé.

—Aquí también las voy a tener, ¿verdad Tom?

—Si, a su hija ni a su nieto no les va faltar nada –contestó con seguridad.

—Por favor muchacho, sabes que tú no puedes darle todo lo que Elisa está acostumbrada –replicó la mujer mirándolo con indiferencia.

—Mamá no le hables así a Tom. Mi decisión es quedarme con él y tienes que respetarla.

La señora Legan suspiró.

—Hay Elisa, que cambiada estas, pero bueno si tú lo quieres así quédate con este muchacho, pero después no te quejes si no te hace feliz.

—Eso no va ocurrir mamá, Tom me hará muy feliz.

—Bueno, yo mejor me voy hija. Que te recuperes pronto.

—No te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien.

Tom se acercó a la cama donde estaba Elisa.

—¿Elisa de verdad quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Si…quiero estar contigo Tom, y no solo porque eres el padre de mi hijo, sino porque también te amo.

—¿Me amas, Elisa? –le preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

—Si…te amo. Ahora que paso todo esto me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

—Elisa, mi amor –le dio un corto beso –No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Ella le tomó el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Me alegra tanto escuchaste decir eso, te hice tanto daño Tom que ahora voy a colocar todos mis esfuerzos para hacerte feliz.

…

Esa misma noche Candy y Albert se casaron en Las Vegas. Ella luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia. Patty y Stear fueron los testigos, sintiéndose muy contentos por la unión de los rubios.

Después de la ceremonia fueron a celebrar a un exclusivo restaurante de Las Vegas donde probaron una exquisita cena y bebieron champaña.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por mi tío y Candy –dijo Stear alzando una copa de champaña –Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Gracias, sobrino –agradeció Albert –Te prometo que junto a mi reina vamos hacer muy felices.

—¡Hacen tan bonita pareja! –comentó Patty.

—Gracias amiga, por estar aquí conmigo en este día tan especial –le dijo Candy.

—No podía faltar el día de tu boda. Cuando le cuente a mi abuela se va poner muy feliz por ti.

—La abuela Martha me ayudo a que yo fuera a la fiesta donde nos conocimos, Albert - le contó Candy ahora a su esposo.

—Entonces tengo que conocer a la abuela Martha.

—Mi abuela va estar encantada de conocerte –le dijo Patty.

—¿Y ustedes cuando se van a casar? –le preguntó Albert.

Patty y Stear se miraron.

—Yo me casaría ahora mismo con Patty –respondió Stear dándole un beso a su novia.

—¿Y en que estamos sobrino?

—Que primero quiero terminar mis estudios, ¿verdad mi amor? –se dirigió a su novia.

—Sí y yo los míos –contestó Patty.

—Lo importante que están seguros del amor que se tienen –dijo Candy.

—Hagamos otro brinde por eso –sugirió Stear.

…

Fue el último brinde de la noche y la pareja de recién casado se fueron a un conocido hotel de Las vegas, donde Albert ya tenía reservada una lujosa recamara, para pasar su noche de boda. Con su esposa en sus brazos, Albert entraba en la habitación que estaba decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas por todos lados, dejando muy impresionada a la rubia.

—¡Esto es maravilloso, Albert! –exclamó observando detalladamente la recamara.

El la bajo.

—La mandé a decorar especialmente para esta noche, una noche que va ser muy especial para nosotros.

—¡Todo esto es como un sueño! –exclamó emocionada Candy –Me siento realmente como una reina. Gracias Albert por hacerme tan feliz.

—Te lo mereces mi reina, te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo.

—¡Te amo Albert…!

—Y yo a ti mi reina –le dijo besándola mientras caminaban hasta la cama, donde la depósito para amarse como ambos siempre soñaron.

Al amanecer Albert miró a la belleza que dormía en su cama, consumido por un sentimiento de asombro y reverencia, su mirada era de ternura hacia su esposa, que lo había hechizado con su hermosura y pasión. Todo había sido único, fascinante y con una dulzura que no había conocido en ninguna otra mujer. Esa noche fue mágica para ambos, donde por primera vez se conocieron de una manera más íntima, disfrutando de su amor en una pasión que los envolvió por completo, dándose cuenta que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Por varios minutos se quedó contemplándola, con la posibilidad de despertarla y poder escuchar su voz y perderse en los bellos ojos verdes de ella que tanto le gustaba. Con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello y se acercó a sus labios que comenzó a rosar, provocando que ella comenzara a despertarse, encontrándose con la mirada cálida de aquel príncipe, que tiempo atrás conoció en una fiesta y que ahora se había convertido en su amado esposo.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo el final de este fic, espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por todo su apoyo, saben que sin ustedes nosotros las escritoras no somo nada y que en cada historia necesitamos de su apoyo.**

 **Agradecerle también a mi amiga Stormaw que siempre esta apoyándome internamente con mis escritos. Gracias amiga por todo y tu bella amistad.**

 **Si Dios quiere seguiré actualizando Junto a ti y mas adelante poder ir subiendo mas historia de nuestros rubios, para compartilas con todas ustedes**

 **Un gran abrazo a la distancia y que pasen un hermosa Navidad y final de año.**


End file.
